Batman Beyond: Fatale Fury
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: ITS ALL OVER! WAAAAAAAH! I'm over it, review the teaser for Face-Off please but sepperate from the review of chapter 12! It's just handier that way. I want to hear from you all and THANKS CATgrl for Sticking with this airhead's fic!
1. Santa baby

Batman Beyond: Fatale Fury  
  
Batman Beyond was great and its sad it will never continue. I always hoped they'd allude better to some of the characters from the old series yet...never...ah well. Now I have to do it myself. In this story you'll find various Neo-incarnations of old villains and in this chapter we view one of the greatest enemies ever! One that was in a movie!  
  
A/N: And I've left a few "Easter Eggs" in the story for the main villain everyone's favourite feline fury femme fatale the clawed queen of crime CATWOMAN. They can be linked to: 1 Her comic, 2 The Comic, 3 the actresses who played her role, 4 the movie or 5the TV shows. It's like Where's Wally (or Waldo). Fake cookies to the person to get them all.  
  
Begin...NOW! (Fires a rocket launcher off).  
  
Chapter 1: Santa Baby, leave a tombstone under the tree  
  
Terry watched the people swarming about in the snow of the streets with presents. 'Ten days to Christmas' Dana cooed into his ear, she wore a long fur lined white coat. 'And we can go see the lighting of the tree in two' she added pointing to the enormous tree that was decorated in lights. 'I'm so glad Mr Wayne got us invites to the official party. Maybe your job isn't that bad...' She kissed him passionately.  
  
'WHOA!' the girl squealed. She slipped on the ice and crashed down painfully on her backside. Terry sprang to her side and helped her up. She had short black hair that was streaked with dark purple and tied up. She moved like a mouse, afraid of alerting the cat. She straightened the thick lenses of her glasses and tried to tame the hairs that were on her face.  
  
'Wow, Erika' Dana said in her "freak-loser-whatever" voice. 'Running home from your little chess club?'  
  
'D-Dana' the girl said avoiding looking at Dana. 'I-I-No I'm, I had to work...I work at C-Cartland Fashions. As a gofer.'  
  
'Cartland Fashions?' Terry repeated. 'That weird place with the Cheshire cat on it?'  
  
'Yeah...I need the money to live on...in a pokey little flat in the Wayne Powers complex' she froze. 'Not that they aren't decent flats' she added hastily. 'It's just I haven't got a l-lot of space.'  
  
'Hey I don't tell Mr Wayne everything I hear...Powers...well Powers senior...is the Hitler of all corporations...Paxton's just a jerk.'  
  
'Hey Terry' Dana said. 'Let's split, I'm sure Erika has places to be...'  
  
'Y-yes...I have a lot to do' Erika said. She pulled her pink lined black coat tighter and picked up her folders before scampering off. Terry watched her leave.  
  
'How do you know her?' he asked.  
  
'She used to be at my gymnastics club and used to be in Finishing school with my cousin and junk. Something happened and she's supporting herself now, going to some public school on the East End...you know that puss bucket Zeiss and the Penguin went through way back when. Didn't do much for it. She was a little geek anyway I don't like her...'  
  
Terry stared at Dana. 'That's a bit harsh' he muttered.  
  
'It's justified, she freaks me the hell out!' Terry walked down the road with his girlfriend. He cast one more look at the girl as she disappeared into the crowd...  
  
===========================  
  
Cartland Fashions was a tall skyscraper that had its Logo halfway up, a large black and white Cheshire cat that was so disturbingly sinister little children burst into tears around it. Delphine Cartland stared obsessively down at the city.  
  
'This is my city y'know? I shape it by shaping the Mayors mind...sadly he's getting cocky. So a little chaos, a pinch here and a dash there into the mix and I'll stir it, get it right through the mix and into the heart and then let it simmer and bubble until it needs my hand again to mould it back to how it should be. I want you to be the smidgen of chaos kids' she purred. 'And I want you to make sure it's big and bold!'  
  
She turned, her short auburn hair was closely cropped and she wore a tight grey dress with fur around the neck to the bodice. She waved a sleeveless arm. 'Nothing small time. After all I'm financing your big bad booms Rocco'.  
  
Rocco was the leader, brown eyed and green haired. 'We gotcha Delphi baby. Yo! Sketch! Give the lady our plan and inventory' he called in his Australian Drawl.  
  
The boy wore a pair of swimmers goggles with green lenses and was dressed like an Al Bhed from the Final Fantasy 10 games. One arm was covered the other wasn't, his boots didn't match and there was red and navy through his dark hair. 'Bank Job' he stated simply as he handed her the disk.  
  
'Sketch has got it all planned' grinned Rocco. 'An' we're gonna hit the lighting big time! Like a ton a bricks. Our boy Sketch's a psychic kid. He can do his psychic mojo like no one's business!'  
  
'Impressive' nodded Delphi Cartland as the images booted up on the screen. 'And expensive' she added.  
  
'Worth it' Sketch said quietly. 'Big chaos, nothing small. I don't do small'  
  
Delphi tapped the keys of the console. 'Very well...do it'  
  
===========================  
  
The cats leapt about in the pink rooms as Erika pushed open the door and tossed her files down. 'And now for the homework' she grimaced. She pressed the remote and sat at her desk as her answering machine booted up.  
  
'Hello Customer, this is the Dahl Cosmetics phone service who just called to say that we're giving away free samples of Catwalk. A new line of cosmetics for the professional young woman who wants to make the world her catwalk! Call by our stores and---'  
  
'Like that would cure my social leprosy' she snorted as she opened her maths book and skipped to the next.  
  
'Hello Erika it's me, Raymond. I know that we broke up under bad conditions so maybe I can make it right. We can give it another try. I know you can be the woman I want...'  
  
'Sorry Ray' she sighed. 'But I'm destined to die alone.'  
  
'It's me Erika, pick up. I know you don't want to follow my path, the path you should but that doesn't mean I can't help you out financially. Cartland will NEVER pay enough for you to get a proper place. You're getting three creds over minimum wage for Gods sake! Just...drop by my place. I'll write a cheque or something...'  
  
'Sorry, I love you as the mother I never had but it's not gonna happen'  
  
'Hello Erika' her own voice sighed. 'Don't forget to beat yourself to death with a shoe if you don't send Ms Cartlands e-mails to the invited parties for her costume bash. If you're not careful you'll lose this job'.  
  
Erika turned the machine off and let her head thump into her homework. 'How do I act like a 17 year old and keep up with a working 35 year old life? Tell me someone...' The cat mewled. She looked at the jet-black cat with a sigh. 'Yes that's a very good point. But if I don't work I don't live her and I don't have any way to stay warm as I do my homework.'  
  
She sighed and removed her glasses to rub her brow. 'Oi' she groaned.  
  
==================================  
  
The Next Day, Late That night...  
  
'Dana was not happy that you called me out. One day she's gonna come and get you' Terry warned as he shot along the sky in the bat mobile.  
  
'And do my hair? What's left of it?' Bruce smirked. 'The banks silent alarm was activated. An old one directly linked to the bat cave and the very, very old police stations. I alerted Barbara Gordon.'  
  
'But I should get there first?'  
  
'Definitely.'  
  
Terry slipped into the bank under camouflage. The kids were dressed oddly, in tattered clothes. One of the group, his name was evidently named Sketch, was setting up a charge on the door of the safe. Terry slowly advanced and swiftly slammed the heads of two thieves together. They crashed down with soft groans and that was that.  
  
'Rocco! Batman!' one shouted as Terry became visible briefly (to cause chaos) punched him out.  
  
'Sketch! Keep it up!' shouted Rocco'  
  
'I'm done' Sketch exclaimed. 'You just put the small explosives around, leave the Bat to me' he leapt forwards and raised his fists. Terry disappeared, a buzz playing in the back of his neck as he crept around in stealth to try and get the jump on his foe.  
  
The kick lanced through the air and sent Terry staggering back. 'I can locate your thoughts with Empathy' explained the boy. 'But you've encountered the Brain Trust so you remember the power of a psychic?'  
  
Terry became visible; it was a waste if he didn't have a reason to.  
  
'Okay surrender now and I'll go easy' he warned. Sketch grinned and spun down low slashing at Terry's legs with his hooking leg. Terry leapt over it and kicked at the boys face. Sketch jack-knifed backwards and landed as Terry did. A chain lashed out and caught Terry around the waist. Two roller-blading girls were holding him in place while another aimed with her throwing knives. Sketch turned and hurried to Rocco. 'We're set' Rocco nodded.  
  
Terry hit the button on his belt and the surge of electricity knocked the two girls off their feet in time for him to duck out of the way of the knives. He disappeared again to get the drop on the knife girl and stun her.  
  
Sketch hit a button on his wrist piece. It bleeped and in a blast of white light and heat erupted outwards. The safe door crashed down. Terry hurled the explosive flash bomb at the door. It burst and Rocco, Sketch and the five other delinquents shot backwards yelping in pain.  
  
'Sorry kids but no Christmas present for you' Terry muttered.  
  
'That's your opinion' Sketch said as he straightened up and his eyes glowed behind the goggles. He pointed at Terry and closed his fist slowly. The pain gripped Batman's heart and he fell to his knees in agony, gasping. The roller blades whirred with the skateboards and occasional scooter or unicycle. They were in and out in seconds. Sketch turned and ran with Rocco. His weird boots with their hard plastic and synthetic cords clicked and abruptly he was on roller blades.  
  
Terry grimaced.  
  
'What was that Terry? Your heard Blood Pressure just Skyrocketed!'  
  
'Don't ask me, I'm clueless' murmured Terry. 'The kid...one of the Brain Trust types...oh that stung'. He rose and jetted out the door.  
  
The Batmobile was fast enough to close the gap the kids had gotten, a surprisingly large gap. They shot into the subway. 'Great they've gone underground' Terry groaned. He jetted down into the old subway.  
  
'Ah no' Rocco said with a grin. 'You're not following us' he stood at the end of the entrance tunnel.' Terry jetted forwards...and hit some sort of electric net. He crashed down...the teenagers were gone by the time he could get up and slice the net.  
  
========================================  
  
Erika led the men into the boardroom. Delphi Cartland was standing looking out the window at the afternoon coated city like the snow. 'Gentlemen' Delphi smiled. 'Take your seat'  
  
'Ms before w-we start maybe you should address your beauty products factory on the river...' Erika began.  
  
Small laughs and mutters ran along the men at the board. 'Outspoken ain't she?'  
  
Delphi smiled and raised her cup of coffee. 'She may be outspoken but it's a damn good cup of coffee!' Erika frowned but managed a smile as the men called their orders out for her.  
  
Erika sat at her computer. The Hello Kitty with the bobbing head and Felix the cat moving eyes digital clock were creepy and left from the secretary that Delphi had last fired. Erika slapped her head over and over. 'Corn Dog, Corn Dog, Corn Dog' she groaned. She pulled open her calendar and looked at the day's motto. "Be A Good Employee" in large letters under the date.  
  
'Right gotta keep that in mind' she sighed. She looked at the schedule in her filofax. 'Call Wayne-Powers and get either of them scheduled for the day after the lighting' she read. 'Okay. I pick Wayne.'  
  
She picked up the phone and dialled the number. The face of Terry McGinnis appeared on the vid-screen. 'Yeah this is Bruce Wayne's Mansion...not that he ever picks up the phone.'  
  
'Oh, Hi. This is Delphi Cartland's secretary Erika Arkham I just wanted to call and confirm that Mr Wayne is coming to a meeting at the--'  
  
'Hey Erika' Terry said. 'So you're her secretary?'  
  
'She was reluctant to hire a 17 year old girl but then I pointed out she didn't need full wage just yet'.  
  
'Clever...oh what time?' he added as a gruff voice asked who he was flirting with.  
  
Blushing she gave him the time. '5:15 if you can. Does that go under the heading of okay times?'  
  
'Yeah' Terry said looking at a book of some sort. 'Perfect. See you'.  
  
'Yeah' she smiled.  
  
========================================  
  
Terry put down the phone. '5:15' he stated as he walked over to the cases of "villain props". 'What's this one?' he asked pointing to a strange canister.  
  
'The Red Claw tried to unleash a virus on the city. Ended up deciding to use it on me' Bruce said as he sat down at the computer.  
  
'Red Claw?'  
  
'Terrorist. Not much in the line of files. You should go get changed for the party if you want to pick Dana up'.  
  
'Aren't you going?'  
  
'Yes' Bruce said. 'But later then you. I'm being driven to it by Powers and the board in their obese and obnoxious limousine.'  
  
'Schway'  
  
'I need you to have a car in case we have to make an escape...and take the suit' he added. Terry rolled his eyes. 'It could be a hotbed for trouble' Bruce warned.  
  
Terry just rolled his eyes and left the room.  
  
========================================  
  
Erika entered the crowded area around the tree, succeeding in getting a lame view but enough to see the trees star-topped pinnacle. She hugged herself tighter and glanced up at the glamorous party decoration on the top of a building viewing the tree. Well if you'd stuck with your mentor you'd be up therea nasty internal voice snorted.  
  
Shut upErika sneered. She pulled the small binoculars from her satchel and skimmed the guests. She settled on Terry and Dana closing in on Terry's face. Man why is he with her? She's so incredibly nasty  
  
Sighing she took out her phone and decided to check her service. 'Hello Erika this is Erika just calling to tell you that if you don't bring the files for the Debauri account home you'll not have them finished for TOMORROW corndog'  
  
'I am, I am such a Corndog!' she muttered as she turned and hurried down the street.  
  
=========================================  
  
Terry tugged at the collar of his tuxedo under the cool air as it constricted seemingly on its own. Dana straightened his bow tie and turned back to the party with a smile. 'My Gosh! No one will believe I was here' she said. 'That's Delphi Cartland! She's the biggest designer in the city! Wow!'  
  
'Yeah' nodded Terry. 'Uhh I think I should head in and grab us some drinks.'  
  
Dana waved and stared down at the people below. 'Yeah okay'  
  
Terry entered and walked over to the buffet with a groan. 'Having fun?' the old woman was white haired with a slender form and who looked like she was still in pretty good shape. She wore a long dress that seemed made of solid gold and held a golden fan in her hands. 'Selina Kyle' she said. 'And you are?'  
  
'Terry McGinnis' he said. She smiled serenely.  
  
'Well what are you doing at such a dull event?' she asked. 'Surely the parties across the city in the clubs would appeal more?'  
  
'I work for Mr Wayne and he got me and my girlfriend tickets...'  
  
Selina flinched. 'Ah, well here he is right now' she said. Terry glanced over at the doors to see Bruce enter. When he turned back Mrs Kyle was gone. 'Uhh that's weird' he murmured.  
  
Bruce stood at his side. 'So, how are you and Dana getting on?'  
  
'Oh she's having fun' his eye caught her laughing at the joke of a movie star. Adam Heat...yeah that's his nameTerry growled. And then it happened. The people gathered at the balcony watching the tree as the mayor spoke...then the glass on a building across from the penthouse burst outwards as people on hover bikes shot out with the delinquents mounted on them. Bruce glanced at Terry who just sighed and disappeared backwards into the crowd.  
  
=========================================  
  
Erika shrieked as the three girls on roller blades circled her poking her. She slapped a hand away and hit one in the bridge of the nose with her bag. One pulled a taser out and jabbed at her. She pulled back nervously as the taser wielding girl stabbed out at her. Then the bolas snapped around her and dragged her down. Batman landed beside her and stared at the two remaining blader girls.  
  
'Wow, hah, Batman' Erika laughed with a slightly crazy edge. 'Saving me...' Batman just occupied himself with dispatching the girls easily. Then he leapt off the bridge to glide towards the area around the tree where trouble was running rampant.  
  
Erika sighed. 'Yeah thanks!' she called after him. 'Well that was something to talk about to the girls in the salon...oh wait! I've got no friends!'  
  
She trudged on towards the building she considered her private slave mine. She might as well have been shackled to the desk.  
  
===============================================  
  
Sketch looked to Rocco as he grinned at the chest of a supermodel. 'Okay we're the Orphans' Rocco called. 'And we don't have time for any crap so hand over all your valuables. You too grandma that necklace for one.'  
  
Bruce's eyes widened as he heard the voice. 'Now, now darling I'll rip your arms off if you try take it' the woman smirked. The stupid college drop out made a move for the rubies around her neck. Selena Kyle flipped him over easily and shook her head. 'I did try an warn you'  
  
A tall dark man raised his fists behind her...Bruce hurled his cane at the youth and knocked him down with it. Selena glanced at him as he leaned on a chair and casually shoved the boy over into the buffet. 'I think everyone should leave' she added as the people flocked to the elevators and staircases. She handed Bruce his cane.  
  
'You've still got it' she added. And then she was gone, melding into the crowd easily. 'So have you' Bruce muttered.  
  
========================================  
  
Rocco crashed across the room clutching his cheek. 'Stupid boy' Delphi snarled as her security chief Chip Sands and lead model Roma Milano watched resignedly, used to their employers sharp temper. 'I wanted something high quality that burglary and a few harassments! ? PLEASE! That is pathetic!' she struck him hard again and he yelped.  
  
'Hey, you hear that?' Chip asked.  
  
'Chip. Don't start with me' Delphi snarled.  
  
'He means from outside' Roma said. 'It sounded like...typing?'  
  
'Check' Delphi sighed.  
  
Erika bit her lip as she hacked open the files. 'I'm sure I will find nothing wrong here...' she breathed. She paused as she read the screen glancing at the pictures of the animals. 'Animal Fur!' she gasped.  
  
'Erika?' Roma walked in dressed in her short red jacket, black tank top and red jeans and boots. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Nothing!' exclaimed Erika, a bit too loudly as she shut down the console. 'Just getting the accounts for Milan. I left them behind like an idiot.'  
  
'Seven Days to Christmas...' Roma said. 'Can't blame you...' she paused and opened the computer screen nearest her logging into Erika's computer. She saw the files and didn't bat an eyelid. 'Ms Cartland would like to speak to you' she added. 'We've got a great new business deal going and she'd like your opinion.'  
  
That set prickles down Erika's spine Ms Cartland barely knew she had a brain for anything other then computers. 'I have t-to go and umm...feed my cats' she said. 'I can come in tomorrow...'  
  
'Oh no we insist you come now' Roma grabbed Erika's arm painfully and pulled the girl along. Erika panicked her senses going haywire. 'My therapist used to say that getting me scared was worse then getting me angry' Erika whimpered. Roma said nothing as Chip held the door for her.  
  
Rocco looked at Erika and then scurried out of the room. 'Erika' Delphi said with a smile. 'What have you been doing you naughty girl. Prying where you shouldn't have?'  
  
Erika was shaking. 'N-no Ms Cartland I-I haven't I w-was just collecting the ac-count numbers! I d-didn't see anything!'  
  
'She saw the animal fur files' Roma reassured.  
  
'And she's just seen Rocco leaving' added Chip. 'She could even have read the file on our outta-town help'.  
  
'Well that is a bit of a quandary' Delphi muttered. 'HmmmMMMMmmmm' she gripped Erika's arm and lead her out into the "sky corridor" that looked down on the monorail hissing about between the two buildings of Cartland Fashion. 'Well Erika I feel that we should really discuss your contract and its termination.'  
  
'I swear I don't know anything!' Erika exclaimed her voice cracking with fear and tears. 'I don't know anything! I didn't read those files I don't know anything for sure! And what do I know about that Rocco boy? Who the hell is he supposed to be? I haven't got a clue about this! Do you think I'm just something you can throw away? I'm a human too Ms Cartland!'  
  
'Oh I know that Erika' purred Delphi. 'But you could ruin everything by going to the police! And that would be very bad!'  
  
'Do you think you can just kill me?' gasped a horrified Erika. 'Like a fly on a cat's back? Like I haven't a life? Like I'm not a human! ?'  
  
'Yes' Ms Cartland said. And then she laughed and so did Roma. And so did Chip. And so did Erika.  
  
The glass exploded backwards as the shot rang out and Erika fell backwards towards the monorail track. She hit a support beam as the glass flowed around her joining the powder snow. She tumbled like an angel straight down...and hit the monorail as it shot past. She lay on it as his sped along her eyes focused on the Batmobile shooting on overhead.  
  
'Batman' she managed, blood trickling from her lips...the cats of the city perked up and hopped along on their paths. The monorail station was now home to thousands as they skipped over to her and licked at her wounds, poking her awake. She twitched and her eyes flickered open and shut as the cats meowed louder and louder. She stretched her bones clicking and cracking as she opened her eyes. The green eyes became slit pupilled for a moment, like a cat...then widened and squatted to the normal shape and size.  
  
=========================================  
  
Dana glared at Terry as he tried to explain.  
  
'I was looking for you everywhere!' he exclaimed. 'Then one of the jerks got me!' he said, trying to avoid the fact he'd been zapped with a prod had been high on his agenda but to be safe from the wrath of Dana sounded better. He pulled his shirt back to reveal the burn mark. 'See?'  
  
'Oh Terry' Dana said hugging him. 'Let's go see your okay!'  
  
'I am I'll drop you home you've been through a lot' he said soothingly.  
  
She batted her eyelids at him...he smiled feeling a little buzz on his outline. He really liked her...a whole lot.  
  
=========================================  
  
Selina opened the door to her high-rise apartment. 'God! Erika! What happened?'  
  
'I got fired...out a window and down ten or so stories onto a speeding monorail' came the sultry voice. Erika's cat rubbed itself past her legs and leapt up to the velvet cushion its mother lay on. More joined the pair of black cats. Erika smiled darkly. 'I feel I need to contest that little happening...'  
  
'I see...come in' Selina said. 'It's good to have you back...'  
  
========================================  
  
'So you understand that the Orphans need your guidance. Rocco works with you and you guide them in the right...direction' Roma said. 'Our employer will accept no less understood?'  
  
The man leaned on the wall. He was balancing a knife on his fingers. 'I could never fail, it's been too long and I have a reason to come to Gotham once more!'  
  
'Well then we're all set' Roma said rising. 'Welcome to the city Zeiss '.  
  
A/N: In this chapter I've made (14) references the first is: Mousy secretary put out the window by boss. Though Michelle Pfeiffer wasn't a 17- year-old high school student. Happy hunting if you feel like it. It's just something to do if you're very bored. I was. My other fics need to be reviewed before I can continue them. My muse is dying. STEOM! Save The Evil Overlords Muse  
  
Ciao 


	2. Where's the fire?

Batman Beyond: Fatale Fury  
  
CATgrl: Really? All 14 you say? Well send me proof! I'm a sceptic and sarcastic. And as a special little gift...DANA BULLYING! If you really found them all I'll put in some Dana Bashing. GOOD SWEET SELINA KYLE I HATE THAT WOMAN! Catwoman rules! I agree. So if you want humiliation for Dana Tan...show me what you found!  
  
I'm a sceptic I said it before.  
  
More to find! Go, search!  
  
Chapter 2: Where's the Fire?   
  
The blood flowed off her body, she purred under the shower as the red swirled down the plughole. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body her wounds were healing flawlessly as she have her hair a shake, cracking it out like a whip. 'Now, where's the cyber-skin?' she asked.  
  
Selina sighed and passed the case over to the girl who was pulling a very short black silk robe on over her towel. 'Oh this is what I like' smirked Erika.  
  
'What do you want to do with it?' Selina asked.  
  
'I'm going to destroy my boss' sighed Erika. She picked up the box the armour was in. 'Just watch me do it'.  
  
Selina watched the girl enter the spare room of the apartment and reappeared dressed entirely in black leather and vinyl. 'Well I have to run' she said. 'Watch this space!'  
  
Selina listened to the door slam then open again and let the cat hop after her before shutting firmly. 'Please be careful dear' she sighed.  
  
================================  
  
'They rescheduled the lighting' Terry sighed. 'That means another party to take Dana too' he sighed.  
  
'No, no party' Bruce said. 'Unless you count the one around the tree.'  
  
'Alleluia' gasped Terry as they walked along the sky corridor. He looked at the window. 'And that must have been a big bird.'  
  
'Actually it was those hooligans' an attractive brunette said. 'They made it their exit'.  
  
'Ah' nodded Terry staring at her chest then her face.  
  
'I'm Roma Milano, Ms Cartlands fashion coordinator. Her secretary took a leave of absence'  
  
'Erika?'  
  
'Yes' Roma said leading them through the hall. Ms Cartland joined them. 'Hello Mr Wayne I'm Delphi Cartland I'm so glad you've decided to join me for this charity benefit.'  
  
'You probably should have talked to Paxton' Bruce said gruffly. 'He'd have had more of an interest'.  
  
'Well the exotic animal sanctuary needs money and by raising it our companies don't take as much of a hit and people do their part, we were thinking of a bachelor auction' she paused as Bruce gave a dry laugh.  
  
'They rarely end up happy ever after' he said. 'The women usually have personal problems, like headaches, and take rain checks on lunches'.  
  
Delphi coughed. 'I'd offer you coffee but my secretary's away'.  
  
'Where is Erika?' Terry asked.  
  
'You knew her?' Delphi smiled.  
  
'Just to say hi' Terry said. Delphi sat down. 'She's gone away' she replied.  
  
'Sorry I'm late' Erika said shoving the doors open and brushing past a stunned Chip. 'I had a fall and blacked out, came too but minus short term memory and decided I'd better go shopping for my winter wardrobe!' She saw Terry and winked at him. 'Hi Terry where's Dana, that Doll among Doll's? I'm feeling really nostalgic...ya see I can remember Randy Zubranski (Randy by name and so forth) putting cockroaches in my thermos in 5th grade and Dana pouring paint on my head...but last night is caput'  
  
'What happened to your hand?' Bruce asked pointing to the bandage around her arm.  
  
'Well that window wasn't from tai-Bo practice I can tell you! I fell through a glass window hands first, ya see trying to reach for something in another window is not a clever thing to do'.  
  
She flicked the purposely-left untied strand of black hair in behind an ear. 'So who wants coffee! ?'  
  
'Y-yes' Roma said gathering herself. 'Please...white two sugars...'  
  
'And what about you Mr Wayne? Or can I get you cocoa instead our cocoa is to die for I can tell you...like the designs! And so much else!'  
  
'I'll have a cocoa then' Bruce said with his old Bat voice charging up to say it was under protest.  
  
'Fabulous' smiled Erika. 'And you Terry? Cocoa? Coffee? Tea? I make nice Tea!'  
  
'Uhh I'll h-have the cocoa too' Terry said as Erika circled him. She smiled. 'Nice jacket' she said and hopped to the doors. 'You know I probably won't ever remember last night but I swear I'll remember everything from now on...'  
  
She smiled. 'Can I get you anything Ms Cartland?'  
  
'Yes' Delphi said casually, unlike her gawking aides. 'I'll have a black coffee with a teaspoon of milk'  
  
'Okay Ms Cartland' chirped Erika. 'I'll be back in a second'  
  
'Odd girl' Bruce quoted. Delphi nodded. Terry stared at the door then sat down beside Bruce.  
  
======================================  
  
'Oh poor Delphi. Poor Roma. Poor Chip...they can't figure out why I'm still alive! Well that's no trouble all the better for me to kill them' she purred. 'I have an urge...to- tie them up under magnifying glasses the size of Milwaukee and leave them to burn. Or Tie them up to a dress cutter and let that be all.'  
  
She grinned and looked at the cat in her drawer it mewled. 'Yeah maybe that's too pleasant...but I still have the sewing to do'.  
  
She paused as the pot continued to boil and tapped the files. 'Hmm the Swan Crown on display tonight at the museum' she read from the file. 'Silly Delphi she really wants to keep me out of these files?' If I had more time I'd post naked pictures of Chip here but I'll settle for letting everyone know he's addicted to Reality TV from Germany'.  
  
She hit the enter key and made the entire temping pool burst out laughing. 'Big Brother is watching doll' she sighed as she rose slowly and checked the coffee. 'All ready' she grinned. Then the cat meowed loudly. 'You're right I almost forgot the special ingredient!'  
  
She opened the lunchbox and tipped the contents in before checking the hot cocoa and adding a spoon of vanilla, another of nutmeg and dash of cinnamon and pepper to each. 'Now here we are' she said swinging into the office and placing the coffees on the table. 'Maybe you should use them as a toast or something' she said.  
  
'Very well' Delphi said as they all raised the mugs. Immediately chip, Roma and Delphi spat the coffee out, small brown creatures scuttled across the table. Erika gasped.  
  
'Those damn exterminators! I could have sworn that I told them to check the coffee machine! Honestly its so hard to find good help these days!'  
  
She swooped away with the coffee. 'The cocoa's okay but it was the last of it. Sorry!' she shut the door and walked back over to her desk. 'Now I'll make you pay Delphi' she purred picking up the scissors and impaling the Felix clock without even turning to look at where she was throwing them. 'That's better' she sighed.  
  
==========================  
  
Terry left the meeting feeling uneasy. The cocoa had been nice though. He paused as he saw Erika typing furiously at the computer on her desk. Bruce was talking to Roma and Delphi behind him. 'Hey' Terry said. 'I forgot to ask where you went to school...'  
  
'Oh' she smiled. 'Gallant High on the lower East-side'.  
  
'Ah' nodded Terry. 'Isn't that a dangerous place?'  
  
'Well more or less an organized danger zone' she said. 'The criminals work under rules. We have our own laws to it.'  
  
'Okay' Terry mumbled. He paused and looked at the impaled clock. 'What happened there?'  
  
'That' Erika said turning to glance gleefully at the old impaled digital clock that was no longer looking around and "wagging" it's tail like a dog rather then a cat. '-Is what happens when you run with scissors. Precious office heirlooms get impaled.'  
  
'Odd' Terry said. Then he noticed the decapitated hello kitty. 'And that?'  
  
'That pissed me off' she replied. 'Say, you and Dana going to that little party around the tree tomorrow?'  
  
'Not really' Terry said. 'Why?'  
  
'Neither am I. How can you not really go to a party?'  
  
'Breeze in and out. A guy called Nelson Nash's having a party late that night, I'm heading there...' Erika smiled as Terry spoke. 'Maybe I'll see you some time'.  
  
'Count on it' she smiled. She returned to her typing. 'Should I set up another date for you to speak to Mr Powers?' she asked her employer.  
  
'Yes...do that' Delphi muttered.  
  
'Okey Dokey!' chirped Erika. She tapped a few keys. 'How does 3am Christmas Day sound?' Delphi raised an eyebrow. 'Okay not Christmas Day!' sighed Erika.  
  
==========================  
  
'There's something about that girl' Bruce murmured.  
  
'Yeah' agreed Terry. 'Something.' Bruce shook his head as they walked down the steps of the Batcave. 'Something wow...oh man I have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow!'  
  
'Yes, don't forget that' warned Bruce. 'Dana wouldn't take it well'  
  
'Oi' Terry groaned.  
  
================================  
  
'Follow her' instructed Delphi as Erika departed her house and hailed cab. She climbed in and it shot off. Chip nodded and walked away. 'Tell Zeiss to set out for a test run of the Orphans and new recruits'.  
  
'Got it' Roma said with a brief salute.  
  
'This city must learn to obey me' purred Delphi  
  
==========================  
  
Chip watched Erika through the window of her apartment. He sat on the fire escape, binoculars at his eyes. Her pink apartment looked like an angry hurricane had passed through and was now slashed with dark colours, as close to black as possible, there was a dollhouse now sprayed black with pins in the Barbie who was holding a tray of cookies. She sauntered across the room in a welding mask, heavy iron gloves and holding a welding tool. Wearing only a black slip.  
  
'That is one barmy female' Chip muttered. The lights went out in the apartment and a blue glow flared for a while before the darkness consumed all. A female shape stretched across the window and flexed with animal agility. Chip raised the listening device to his ear. 'Oh I don't know about you Ms Kitty but I feel sooooo much yummier...' the throaty purr sent excited shivers up Chips spine. He rose and pulled out his pistol. He was going in...hopefully he'd catch a glimpse of something before he shot her.  
  
Erika's apartment building was half empty; she almost balanced it with an apartment at the very top that was the only light in that column of the grey brick structure. She lived pretty much alone on that side of the building. He slowly advanced as he saw a vinyl-covered leg disappear into the room.  
  
'Stupid broad' he snorted. He found she'd barred the door. He kicked it as hard as he could but it stood still.  
  
'Boys and their toys' laughed the sultry female voice behind the door. Then she began to sing. 'Two little boys had two little toys...'  
  
'Take this you dumb, stupid, psycho' as he spoke he shouldered the door until a woman opened it. 'B- AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH'  
  
Chip fell all sixteen-plus-one stories through the holes made by a sledgehammer earlier. He crashed face down in the basement. He didn't move buried into the stockpiled kitty litter there. Erika hopped over the gap. 'Oh poor baby don't get up I'll send help!'  
  
She shoved the large wheelbarrow of kitty litter after him. 'Okaysweetie?good!' she asked and answered in one breath. With a laugh she hopped over the gap in the floor and danced out into the hall. 'Gotham! Gotham! Its my kind of TOWN!' she sang like she was in a Broadway musical.  
  
================================  
  
Mr Victor Zeiss stood on the roof he glanced at Rocco and Sketch stood behind him. 'This is so cool, a descendant of THE Zeiss himself!' Rocco exclaimed. 'Here! In person! We're so goddamn lucky!'  
  
'I don't like it' Sketch said. 'He may be a great mercenary and fighter like his father... but I'm an Agent of Anarchy anyway.'  
  
'Get over it' sniffed Rocco. 'We're in the big time now'  
  
'Big time can be small crime' Sketch said. He turned and walked away. 'I'll call the others.'  
  
Mr Zeiss nodded. 'We strike in ten minutes.'  
  
================================  
  
Dana waved to Craig and blew a kiss. She thought Terry was cute but Craig gave her what she needed. She hurried down the street...the Orphans whirled around the corner and grinned at her. Dana turned and ran back towards the arcade...one of the orphans landed before her. He was dressed in spikes and black leather his face was painted blue on the left side. His comrade had red on the right side.  
  
'Hey Clem! Lookie what I got!'  
  
'Robins, I found her first' the other snapped. Clem grabbed at Dana's purse. She staggered back into and alley and broke into a run her shrieking panicked breaths echoing through the walls.  
  
Clem and Robins had letters all over their outfits; they were striding towards her the letters glowing neon every now and again. 'Give us the purse and we'll have some fun' Robins grinned.  
  
Clem grabbed her. 'How about a kiss?' They pressed her to the wall Clem's hands on her throat and shoulder. 'Just for Christmas?'  
  
Robins grabbed her purse. 'Darling that's just not your colour' a voice called from the end of the alley. The echoes were less human then they should be. 'And I have sales to get to'.  
  
'Batman! Help me! Batman!' Dana shrieked mistaking the shadow. The shape launched forwards as Robins raised a large pistol and fired. The cartwheels and flips were too fast for him to hit even on the approach. The claws raked down Robins face and he shrieked. Clem spun and punched the woman in the gut. 'Oh baby it's my first time' the sultry purr gasped.  
  
A kick smashed Clems head off the wall of the alley while Robins rose again to be kicked in the throat and held to the wall, a heel sharp in his wind pipe. 'Naughty boy... I'm the huntress and you're the pray...'  
  
She raised two fingers and smiled. 'TIC TAC TOE!' she slashed the pattern in his face with the two claws, a swipe on each word finishing with a stab. Dana gasped in surprise. 'Oh thank you!' she breathed.  
  
The hand closed around her neck. 'Sorry toots but that was for fun, I've got shopping to do' the Catwoman snarled. 'So weak and pathetic!' she mimicked Dana's cries. 'Help me Batman! Help me! I'm so frail and contemptibly useless!' Catwoman pressed Dana into the wall with more force. 'There's a new femme in town...I am Catwoman...hear me ROAR!'  
  
In a blitz of back flips she was gone leaving a terrified Dana in her wake.  
  
================================  
  
Terry looked around as he glided over the rooftops. 'So what am I watching for?'  
  
'The Orphans' Bruce said. 'They've been in the papers for chaos from Keystone to Opal. They won't turn down a Silent Night'.  
  
'Was that a pun?'  
  
'Possibly'  
  
Terry paused. He saw Sketch on a rooftop. The boy was playing with a remote attached to his cyber gauntlet. 'What's that?'  
  
'I'm tracing the signals' Bruce reported. 'Something small heading for La Perfumery not far below!' Terry zoomed in on the shape moving swiftly through the snowy streets. A small racecar with a small amplifier on the back sped along into the perfume shop where Monotony was being released.  
  
'To the new scent by Lana Lang!' the snobbish man laughed raising his glass. All raised the champagne wishing Ms Lang could have made the trip but she was busy in Paris...so the snobs had turned up without reason.  
  
'Oh what's that' a woman sniffed as the small race car with the large back wheels shrieked around one side lifting high off the floor before slamming back down to let the car sit in place.  
  
The amplifier went off a sonic shriek that ran through the room shattering all the glass and vials of perfume before spreading around and shattering the glass of phone boxes outside. Sketch pumped his fist in the air.  
  
================================  
  
The glittering black faded in and out of the shadow, danced on by moonbeams as the shape scampered along to the museum window. Claws dug into the glass and traced a woman's shape perfectly right down to the shape of her stance. She stepped in.  
  
Two of the Orphan girls roller bladed down the halls cracking bubbles of their gum their pigtails flying as they breezed through ducking and hopping over laser lines their shades made visible. They skated around the case with the large diamond that was streaked with green and yellow light held inside it.  
  
'What d'yu think Linda' the first asked her blonde pigtails bouncing.  
  
'Um I don't know Min...it'll buy a lot for Cartland?' the black haired girl suggested.  
  
'Really I'd place it under coffee-table-mantelpiece accessories' a voice purred. The whip caught Linda around the neck and dragged her down. 'But I'm a capricious kitten'.  
  
The laced up six inch high heeled boot kicked up into Linda's face and flipped her 360 degrees and backwards. She landed with a crash through the table with information on it. 'That's good' the Catwoman said. 'Always look at the pamphlets!' she caught the punch from Min absent-mindedly and judo flipped her over. 'And you can just stay down' she added.  
  
Her claws extended to their average length. 'Longer' she said. They became nine inches long. She slashed out and the glass of the case fell apart. 'And they said home-manicure courses were a waste!'  
  
She grabbed the diamond and stuck it into her satchel before leaping to the window. 'Know this!' she said in a heroic voice. 'Whenever evil strikes, whenever society is in danger, whenever chaos threatens to break out tearing the world into tatters of darkness confused rage and destruction, whenever the end is nigh and all hell breaks loose with no one to save them, when the law fails and hate runs rampant...I'll be there with a box of popcorn and some M&M's.'  
  
She leapt out the window and fired the cat cable from her gauntlet. She swung down and spotted a boutique reading House Of Cartland. 'Oh! Oh! Oh! The sales! I just have to get in there! Best of all I won't have to beat off a size 2 billion called Bertha who wares a Muumuu but still wants that tank top...'  
  
She landed at the window and pressed her face and hands to the Cheshire face. 'Oh contraire mon frere' she said to the cat. 'I'm the one with the grin...Cheshire Catwoman...' She raked her nails along the glass and rushed to the double doors.  
  
================================  
  
Terry chased Sketch. Sketch was fast and very agile. He leapt onto a higher roof and darted along the concrete...Terry hit him in the back of the head with a batarang. The boy fell with a shout. 'Time's up kid' he growled. The red and navy dye in the teen's hair was hypnotically blended...his green goggles almost completely prevented the boys eyes from being seen. 'Now it's juvenile hall for you.'  
  
'A prison? I already live in one!' snarled Sketch. He flipped to his feet and pulled two batons off his thighs. 'I live in a world of black and white! These goggles let me see but green...a single colour that I WILL NOT LOSE!' Terry stared. The baton slammed into his ribs and knocked him backwards. 'If you send me to prison I will lose these goggles! I won't let it happen! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!' Terry ducked the swipe and hit the boy in the ribs. A blast of pain caught him in the chest; Sketch's eyes glowed behind the goggles. 'I don't have a past and you dare threaten my future! ?'  
  
Sketch leapt into a crescent kick. Terry caught his leg and swung him aside. 'You're seriously psycho kid'.  
  
'Ugh! Wouldn't you be? I have to listen to every whine and whinge a person in twenty feet feels. I can't tame it but I can tame my destiny. The world will learn the anarchy I sense!'  
  
'For a kid you use a lot of words' Terry said as he caught Sketch with a kick to the gut. Sketch staggered back.  
  
'It's how I feel...and you? You're confused. What am I talking about? I'm not colour blind, I just can't see anything other then black and white. It's a nightmare that you escape. So...screw you!'  
  
Sketch caught him with a baton, moving fluidly and with intense anger. Terry had no choice he unleashed a full force kick into the boy's ribs and sent him shooting backwards.  
  
'Enough Sketch' Rocco said. He stood on the other side of the roof with a strange ball in hand. It was the size of a soccer ball and made of black and silver plates. Rocco tossed it and spun into a kick that sent it whirling into Terry's stomach. He buckled and collapsed wheezing. Rocco rushed forwards, catching the ball as it returned...  
  
'Our boss is waiting' Rocco said. 'Here.' The ball shot forwards and crashed into Terry's chest knocking him off the roof towards the snowy streets. 'Terry!' Bruce shouted. Terry hit the thrusters and spread his wings. His descent slowed but he hit a lamppost with his stomach...not slick.  
  
He landed at the feet of someone. The man wore steel-toed boots and black trousers leading to a blood red jacket with silver lining and rectangular strips that held it closed. In his white-gloved hands he held a black cane.  
  
His face was painted white and he was bald under his black top hat that had a skull set on its red velvet band. His coat tails flowed as he watched the man rise with ghastly grey eyes. 'I am Victor Zeiss. You may or may not have known my Father Philo Zeiss.' The blood red lenses lowered to his eyes from his hat as frames and silver links slid into place from the other parts of his hat. 'Prepare to die.'  
  
And then he punched the sore Terry in the throat.  
  
================================  
  
Erika hopped along the Upper floors and slapped slammed a hand through the ply board wall. She pulled an electric cable out and the power flickered to "mood lighting". 'This is fun' she smiled.  
  
She uncurled the whip from around her waist and used it as a skipping rope as she advanced down the line of dresses. She tossed the small buttons in amongst the garments and took what looked like a clicking pen from her belt. 'Clutterbuck babe' she sighed. 'May you rest in pieces!' She hit the button and the tiny explosions went off, flames devoured the colourful clothes. 'I am such a fashion critic she sighed as she merrily skipped down the aisle to the bed linens.  
  
'What nothing in black velvet?' Erika scoffed. She snapped her whip angrily. 'That's just no good!'  
  
She slashed out with the whip and shattered the gut of one of the mannequins. She skipped along the row and shredded the perfect faces off two. She looked at the row all looking like Delphi Cartland. 'Naughty, Naughty Delphi. Chop suey for you-y' she smirked.  
  
She cracked the whip and decapitated the first then removed the arms of the next before shattering the knees of another and lastly coiling her whip around the neck of the final one. 'TTFN' she snarled as the barbs curled from the whip into the neck of the mannequin who was then flung with a twist into the others knocking them all to the ground in a heap. 'Shocked?' the electric current ran up the whip and the mannequins and their clothes burst into flame. 'Now she should REALLY have considered flame retardant winter wear. She took a running jump and landed bouncing on the big pink covered bed. 'Oh these linens simply must go!' she exclaimed.  
  
'Hey! You!'  
  
The security officers advanced. 'Uwww' she said laughing and bouncing higher. 'Are y'all here for me?'  
  
'What a fox' one murmured.  
  
'Cat darling, can't you tell?' she laughed.  
  
'I don't know if I should start shooting or fall in love?'  
  
'Try both' Erika somersaulted over them twisting like a corkscrew. She landed and spun into a spin-kick that sent them both staggering away. 'Honestly! You rent-a-cops are so pathetic! This is my first time at this gig!'  
  
The man landed a punch on her stomach. She gasped and buckled in surprise before giving a laugh. 'Like I said, my first time!' She cracked her whip upwards and wrenched a decorative mobile from the roof down on top of him.  
  
The other tackled her to the ground. As she fell she planted a knee in his groin and grabbed his shirt collar, rolling backwards and flinging him over. She snapped back to her feet with a laugh. She kicked over a line of mannequins so they landed on top of him. She pulled three slender throwing knives from somewhere on her body and hurled them into a pipe on the wall. Gas hissed out.  
  
'Wait! We're single, in our late thirties! We've never had a chance at getting married! Our take home's less then 300! You can't just kill us!'  
  
'Yes I can, because you're employees here, sleazy, stupid, macho and OVERPAID' Erika sneered. She stabbed through the wood and wrenched an electric cable out; shredding it in two sending sparks flaring up. 'The electrics in this place stink' she added. She slashed a pipe with her shortened claws and grinned with glee as the water poured onto the cable sending sparks flying as she danced away.  
  
'Gotta dash' she added.  
  
======================================  
  
Victor spun and hacked with his cane as it crackled with red light. The hiss of the heated staff passed his ear forced Terry to throw himself aside. He swung a hand and caught the grey-eyed man in the neck.  
  
'Philo Zeiss was an old enemy. He died long ago after someone slit his throat in a bloody battle royal' Bruce said. 'That was after he had been stabbed through the chest by Egyptian Ninjas. Victor must be his son'  
  
'He said so' Terry grunted. He hurled a batarang but the cane easily deflected them. 'How did he get so fast?'  
  
'I ran a scan, he's not got the enhancements of his father...but I believe those goggles in his hat are Zeiss's they let him see things in slow motion. Careful' Bruce said.  
  
'Man Terry watch yourself' Max said, her voice ringing clear over the link. 'Sorry I was away so long I saw that kid in the green goggles and his Car trick...that's impressive design scheme. So who's this yutz?'  
  
Zeiss kicked Terry in the face. 'Ouch' Max winced.  
  
And suddenly the doors of a Cartland Fashions store burst open. The black shape cartwheeled forwards, incredible flip after incredible flip. She landed and looked up breathing heavily, looking very expectant. 'Meow' she announced dryly...and the shop behind her exploded into a cloud of flame.  
  
Zeiss and Terry shielded themselves from the flame and hail of glass. They looked back to see the Catwoman leap into the air and stab her claws into the side of a building before vanishing into the shadows.  
  
'What a woman!' gasped Terry.  
  
He leapt into the air and shot off as Zeiss roared insults at him. He may have been leading the orphans now but Catwoman intrigued Terry more.  
  
============================================  
  
A/N: Okay there are (19) little things in this chapter and I cheated by adding the name of someone on the credits of the new Catwoman in (try looking Iced by Zeiss (or the others of that arch) if you have it...I'm helping here). The first is the fact to really star you on is that Selina first met Bruce at a Bachelor auction for the wild preserve. Now search if you dare! Review me please! 


	3. Feline Attraction

Batman Beyond  
  
The time to reveal has come at last!!! Here is my list for the first two chapters! At the end of the fic you'll find references and so forth! I also tribute a very special piece to CATgrl because I can't stand Dana "I'm-so-fine-I-wreck-your-mind-in-a-non- cool-way" Tan. Grrrrr I'd rather Terry had a crush on Nelson Nash then that hag!  
  
Chapter 3: Feline Attraction  
  
Terry raced over the roofs as fast as he could.  
  
'Hey cowboy, where's the fire?' she lay curled on the top of a power box. 'Aside from the House of Cartland?'  
  
'I--' terry began. Then the kick lanced into his ribs and sent him flying backwards. Catwoman sauntered forwards as he rose. 'That was very unpleasant' he stated.  
  
'So is this city' she smirked and spun into a barrage of pirouette kicks. Terry caught her leg and swung her off the rooftop. She landed on the slanted roof of the building nearby balancing on her toes and claws; her weight spread enough so she was lighter. 'Why protect it?'  
  
She leapt up the slope to the flat and damp concrete of the joined roves. 'Because if I don't know one will' Terry said as he landed in a crouch. 'So you're Catwoman?'  
  
'No I'm Chihuahua Girl' she snorted. 'Or Squirrel Sister...wasn't the damn "Meow" a point in that direction?'  
  
'She's pretty sarcastic' Max commented over the com-link.  
  
Terry dodged a slash and kicked her hard in the gut sending her flying to the ground near the edge. She gasped. 'How could you!' she croaked. 'I'm a woman!'  
  
'Sorry' Terry exclaimed as he moved forwards. Her foot connected with his gut and then her legs snared his neck to whip him off the roof onto the next one.  
  
'As I was saying' she said rolling onto her side to laze on the ledge of her rooftop, propping her head on her hand. 'I'm a woman and not to be taken for granted...Good God! How can a guy fall for that trick?'  
  
She vaulted from her decadent relaxed lying position onto the same roof as Terry. 'Honestly!'  
  
'Uuuww' Max said. 'She got game'.  
  
'Terry careful, don't underestimate her, she may not be as paranormally strong as Inque but she is no push over from what I can see' Bruce said.  
  
'Got it' Terry grumbled  
  
Terry sliced her legs from under her with a sweep. She landed in the Crab position and flipped backwards. She could predict his moves and there were lots of those to contend with. They attacked fighting with passion and flame. Terry clocked her in the jaw and she yelped in surprise. 'That was good' she said touching her jaw.  
  
She spun and slammed him in the head with a kick. 'That was better' she added.  
  
Terry rose and she kicked out at him. He dodged and released a blast of jabs at her gut. She buckled with a gasp. He raised his fist and hesitated. That was all she needed. Erika sprang up and slashed him across the chest before launching into a cartwheel that ended in his torso and knocked him back off the roof. Her whip cracked out and caught him by the neck catching him on the edge leaving him teetering on the edge of the roof, balancing on his heels.  
  
'Whatever you do...' Bruce whispered.  
  
'Don't sneeze?' Terry grunted. 'Good thing I'm not allergic to cats'  
  
'I hope you get this Batman, why I'm like this? I'm a thief yes but I have a burning desire to show this city the error of its ways. But I don't want to help it up I want to kick it while it's groaning in pain. I want to shatter its teeth and gouge out its eyes. I don't want to save it I want to bring it crashing down!'  
  
'But this city's too stupid' Terry said. 'Don't get me wrong I'll always protect it but I never wanted to get roped into saving the city from itself! I became Batman to see that Justice was done. It was done after a long fight but this city can't help but screw itself over...'  
  
'Wow a decent conversation from a man? What is it a blue moon?' she coiled the whip in her talons. 'But still you help them? Why?'  
  
'Because if I don't both good and bad suffer' Terry said, he slipped the small cylinder from his belt. 'I owe it to the people who help me, care and look after one another, help even those who don't need it. Because when I ask for them to listen they ask for my autograph...or a naked photo shoot...don't ask' he added.  
  
'I amn't surprised' she said with a purr. 'But they really are deaf and blind to themselves. It's called Entropy and this city has it bad...I'm the cure. By putting it down.'  
  
'That's one way of looking at it...damn why are all the gorgeous ones psychotic or thieves!'  
  
'I resemble that' Catwoman said.  
  
'You do' stated Batman. He hurled the cylinder up. The flare burst and showered the cat in red sparks as the bat jetted backwards onto a balcony. His back grazed it tearing the covering of the red and black cyber armour down his spine.  
  
Catwoman shrieked and thrashed as the scarlet flash blinded her. She focused on Batman as he finally got a good look at her. She wore black leather and vinyl that had white stitches at various areas, contrasting sharply with the black. Her mask had sharp ears to it and the eyes of her cowl were dark green. She wore a pair of silver gauntlets and had a small choker and gold belt. Her laced up high heeled boots and strapped to her thigh was a set of small throwing knives.  
  
'I'm feeling catty Batman' she said. 'So let's try our little fight again...'  
  
She leapt forwards and cracked her whip catching the rung of a balcony frame and swung at him. He dodged past her legs as they slammed off the concrete and gave him a chance to punch her across the back of the head.  
  
Arching into a flip she raked the toes of her boots down at him. He spun and punched her across the jaw with the back of his fist. She slammed into a wall and crumpled into a whimpering heap. 'H-How c-could you' she whimpered. He moved forwards... her limbs exploded out a kick sending him shooting back over the balcony. 'So, do you have a quota you have to meet for falling for that trick? Or are you just stupid?'  
  
'Refuse to answer that question' Max chirped.  
  
'I refuse to answer that question' Terry said. His fingers were slipping. 'What about you? How many times are you going to get hit by something nasty?'  
  
The batarang sliced through the air and slit away the covering of her costume to reveal cybernetic armour of black and green. 'Nice shot!' exclaimed Catwoman. She raised her claws. 'I love that belt, I'll show you mine if you show me yours' she purred.  
  
The shot rang out and a vase near Catwoman's head exploded.  
  
"THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT" the voice over the loudspeaker boomed. "KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM AND LIE ON THE GROUND!"  
  
The commissioner was on the opposite roof top, her pistol before her. With a snarl Catwoman glanced around.  
  
'Erika!' Selina's voice called. 'Use the camouflage stealth mode, it will render you invisible...'  
  
Touching her ear Erika nodded and pressed the button on her belt, she faded away. Terry swung up and swiped the air. She was gone...but there were claw marks to match the ones on his suit, they taunted him and said:  
  
The Catwoman Is Out To Play.

===================================================

'My shop was destroyed' Delphi said to Victor over the phone. 'I said it wasn't to be damaged.'  
  
'Rocco's getting recon on the whole Catwoman situation' Victor stated. 'And the fact she got away with the diamond. What do you want us to "repossess" next?'  
  
'The Beti-Ma statuette' Delphi said. 'And THIS time bring Rocco to attend to it. He's not a bad thief.'  
  
She sighed and looked at the door as Erika sashayed in and looked around. 'Ms Cartland do you know where Chippy is? We were all set to have tea and crumpets this snowy noon and then he didn't call' she sighed. 'Typical! Can't count on a man. So seen him?'  
  
'No' Delphi said slowly. 'I haven't a clue'  
  
'Oh gosh. I really thought he'd fallen for me! Darn it now!' she whinged theatrically. 'Well I'm off to shop until I drop. Can I have the day off? Thanksyourthebest'  
  
She breezed out. Roma looked at Delphi and blinked.

=======================================

Terry picked up the box. Bruce had been paying him and he'd already picked up the stuff for his family. Matt would be getting a Batman action figure...his mom was getting a Cred Voucher for Harris-Faucher the high-end boutique. And he'd bought Dana the necklace.  
  
'She'll like that' a voice said. Terry turned and looked at her. Erika smiled and flicked her hair away. 'The fact I have to go straight to the office from school means I don't get a chance to shop often. So I got the day off'  
  
'Schway, did the Ghost of Christmas present send Cartland an e-mail or something?'  
  
'I could ask you the same thing' she said. 'How's life with Bruce Wayne?'  
  
'As far as life goes?' murmured Terry. 'Not so bad'. They walked down the street together. Erika was dressed in tight black trousers and dark blue Doc Martins with a dark red top that had gaps over it and a high collar there was a thin black top under it that he could just see. She also wore long black coat.  
  
'Is it me or does the world suddenly seem like its not all crap?'  
  
Terry looked at her, her black and purple hair flowing in the chill wind and smiled. 'I guess it's a good day' he said. 'So...you're last name Marken?'  
  
'Arkham' she corrected.  
  
'Like the Asylum' Terry said then bit his lip and slapped his head. 'Sorry Insert foot in Mouth. It's chronic'  
  
'Actually you're right. My Great-Great-Great grandfather was Newmar Arkham (from Lovecroft outside of Keystone). The Doctor who set up Arkham with the family fortune...then that fortune skyrocketed becoming millions. And then his family was cut off'  
  
'Ow' muttered terry. 'What like your grandparents lost the money on the stock market?'  
  
'Actually' Erika said. 'I was meant to inherit but my Legal Guardian, Alice Shrek, "found" a clause and I would up without a penny on the streets. She's got it tied up in accounts now. I can't touch it but neither can she.'  
  
'What about your parents'  
  
'Dead' Erika said staring ahead; she drew in a breath as they walked on through the park. 'Murdered...they say it was a car crash...but do all cars have drained brake lines? The police gave up.'  
  
'My Dad was murdered' Terry said. 'By Powers...I found out but they stole my evidence...'  
  
Erika and Terry were walking through the park now. The snow was heaped up on either side of path and there was no one around. Erika looked at Terry. 'I'm unique, there's no one like me, no one who knows me...I feel alone, like I'm the only person in a crowd...if my parents were here, my life would be...like snow. White and pristine, unflawed.'  
  
'No one's life is like that'  
  
'In comparison' Erika said as she slowly raised herself on her toes towards his lips. 'A life is always held in comparison...'  
  
The snow exploded upwards as the two men leapt out with hacksaws. 'Hand over the bags!' one shouted. The other eyes Erika. Terry stepped in front to Erika, an arm protectively asking her to step aside. Erika ducked under and stepped forwards to look at the two men. Unbeknownst to anyone her eyes shifted into the slit pupilled gaze of a tiger for a moment.  
  
The first one grabbed her shoulder. She caught his fingers, twisted and snapped them before curling into a spinning kick that sent him backwards to make angels in the snow.  
  
The other moved at her. Terry kicked him in the gut and then the face toppling him away. Erika smirked. 'You're a hero' she said. A blush rose on Terry's face as she walked over to him and ran her fingers down his jaw. 'What do you see in Dana?' she said her eyes locked with his.  
  
'I...She's great'  
  
'But something tells me she'll never understand you...we're birds of a feather...'  
  
Terry blinked. 'Come to Nelson Nash's party' he breathed. 'It's tonight at seven...at his house...uhh you know Moench Street? It's 567 I'll tell him that you're coming.'  
  
Erika stepped back and smiled. 'I'll consider it I have a very full schedule...' she laughed dryly. 'Gotta run, I'll buy you and Mr Wayne something!' she called as she stepped on the groin and then the chest of one of the man she'd taken down, walking over the snowdrift towards the gate. 'See you!' she called.  
  
Terry watched her leave and headed home to wrap the presents.

==============================================

Rocco was 20 years old. He was thin but muscled, his skin was pale and his hair was now dyed blue. Recently. His brown eyes focused on Sketch who was apparently pretending to sleep in his T-shirt with the torn sleeves and baggy black cotton pants. The numerous scars on his body are visible. Rocco remembered finding the boy in the sewers. Lying unconscious on the concrete walkway.  
  
He came too and all he could remember was his name and that he knew how to survive. Rocco didn't want the boy hurt. He was 16 and couldn't remember the last 9 years of his life. Rocco looked at Victor. 'He's an insomniac actually; he hasn't slept much if ever. He fakes pretty well. I don't know if its his gift or whatever...'  
  
'We have to steal the Beti-Ma artefact tonight. The Catwoman will strike most definitely... we should be prepared'.  
  
'She'll probably try kill me' Rocco yawned. He didn't realize Sketch's eyes had snapped open. He was lying in the mass of rags with his sketches of devices all around him. 'Sketch stays here tonight' he said.  
  
'You screwing him Rocco?' laughed the muscled Orphan.  
  
'Shut up Brubaker' Rocco snorted. 'Keri, Gorf, go call the others to ride out. Brubaker, make sure Sketch doesn't leave. Distract him by whatever means you got'.  
  
The bulky muscle man nodded. Sketch stifled an angry snarl and snuggled deeper into his bed to make his fake sleep seem more real.  
  
Dana danced close and Terry wasn't arguing though he moved with half a heart. He didn't -not- like Dana. He might even grow to love her...but he felt like she had become a substitution...for Catwoman? She was so...intense! No he was confusing himself now, she was a psychopath.  
  
'OMG' Dana stated. 'What the hell is Erika Arkham doing here?'  
  
Erika was linked with a very smitten Nelson's arm. 'I invited her' Terry said.  
  
'What! Why?' squawked his girlfriend. His only reply was a shrug. Erika smiled at terry and waved as she led Nelson by making him think he was leading her. 'Dana! Hi!' Erika said. 'Kiss, Kiss, Hug, Hug! How's that stick up your behind? Still rigid and frigid I assume!'  
  
Terry stifled a snort. Erika waved at him. 'Hi' she said. 'Nelson was being a doll, he just told me how Hamilton High beat Gallant high flat out...I was a cheerleader I think...don't ask I blot it out.'  
  
'How did you ever get into that middle school in Central City?' Dana scoffed. 'My cousin said the fees were a mortgage'  
  
'I had someone close to me to pay. Not that I wanted to mix with those snobs' Erika snapped. Nelson and Terry look at one another and stepped back. Dana and Erika stare each other down.  
  
'You're a slut' Dana stated. 'An ex-frumpy now-skanky slut'  
  
Erika smiled as Dana turned back to Terry. 'Oh, Dana' Erika called. Dana turned around as a smiling Erika popped her in the jaw. 'You're just plain stupid.'  
  
Max pressed the ice pack to Dana's black eye. 'Wow that was some left hook' she said. Dana pouted and Terry fought his laughter down. Erika swept into the kitchen and grabbed a soda off the counter as Max put the icepack down.  
  
'You asked for that one Dana' Erika said in a sharply cold tone. She plucked some ice from the icepack and dropped them into her glass of soda. 'Cheers' she added raising it with a clink of ice and smile.  
  
Dana gave a seething glare. Terry glanced at his watch. 'Oh nuts! It's...I have to go!' he exclaimed. 'Shopping to finish...and stuff'  
  
Dana stayed silent while Max shook her head. 'Run along' Max said. Terry nearly rammed into Erika on his way out of the kitchen. 'What time is it?' she asked.  
  
'Uhh nearly twelve' he said. Erika's eyes widened. 'Damn!' she swore.  
  
They darted of together splitting off in separate directions at the door.

=============================

...Terry shot down the road as fast as he could pulling his costume from his backpack  
  
...Erika sped down the road on her bike, the cowl of her costume jutted from her belt.  
  
...Terry was standing in the stairwell trying to pull his trousers off  
  
...Erika was pulling her suit up to her waist, standing on an elevator in the mall  
  
...Terry pulled the boot on and tried hurriedly to clip the belt properly  
  
...Erika tugged her boots on lacing them up and tucking the knives in  
  
...Batman pulled his cowl on  
  
...Catwoman donned her mask

==========================

'I'm going out Brubaker' stated a rather annoyed Sketch. 'Try and stop me and I'll be angry'  
  
The muscle man leapt in front of him with a shake of his head. 'Uh-uh' he said. 'Rocco said stay...'  
  
The jab to his shoulder suddenly left the man with only one working arm. 'I warned you' Sketch said. He spun and kicked Brubaker into the corner. 'I'm sorry'.

============================

Rocco examined the schematics on the small handheld screen then turned his tools back to the control panel. 'This is it' he grinned.  
  
He pulled the large black ball attached to his hip out and tapped a button on it. He rose and the four Orphans followed him out. Victor was waiting. 'Testing' Rocco said and kicked the ball. The brown-eyed Australian grinned as the black orb released a burst of mist that made flickering laser lines visible. The lines vanished and the ball bounced back to Rocco.  
  
'I'll go double check I cut off the camera's' Rocco said in his slow drawl. He rushed in the door and his face met a fist. Groaning he struggled to rise. 'It's nothing against you' Sketch said. The light flowed from behind his goggles and suddenly Rocco couldn't feel his limbs anymore.  
  
'When you come too you'll be safe' promised Sketch. 'I owe you too much to let that psycho Cartland get you killed.'  
  
He lifted Rocco up and grabbed the ball he'd designed for him. 'You'll hate or be angry at me I know but I can't help that...'

===========================

Victor looked at the pedestal the cat was on. 'Why do I have such a loathing for this thing?' he sighed.  
  
An Orphan with a sword on his back watched as the light on the panel under the artefact turned off. 'Done' he said.  
  
'Yes you are'. The whip caught Victor around the neck and dragged him down. 'I'm not crazy - - enough to fight you Victor' Catwoman said. 'So you just stay there'.  
  
She spun and kicked the Orphan with the sword onto Victor and gently tapped the case with a claw. It fell apart instantly a faint acidic smell in the air. 'Careful Erika' Selina warned. 'You don't want to tangle with Victor!'  
  
'No intention of doing so...yet' shrugged Erika. She grabbed the idol and slammed it into her satchel as she kicked an Orphan girl into a wall. 'Well it's been fun' she cooed. 'Kiss kiss and all that!'  
  
She hurled a button bomb at the window as Victor leapt to his feet. The sonic burst shattered the glass. Erika back flipped onto the ledge and blew a final kiss. 'Adios'.  
  
She leapt off the building and landed on the monorail. 'Always so prompt, I should send a letter to the mayor!' she laughed.  
  
'They have nice stationary in jail' Terry said. He stood behind her. She spun and smiled at him. 'You know this is kind of perseverance is a major turn on for me' she breathed. She smirked and performed an arching backwards flip onto the side of the monorail digging her claws into the metal before shoving off and gliding backwards on seemingly nothing, towards the ground. The cat cable lanced out from her left wrist and she swung around and down towards the hovering traffic. She landed in a crouch on a van and waved goodbye as she was whisked away.  
  
Terry glanced up at the museum; the police were there...he couldn't tangle with Victor not yet...well whatever happens... he would eventually.

=============================

Erika hopped along the road. A light clunked on and she leapt as a black limo sped at her. She landed on it and ran over the bonnet and roof. 'Wow my claim to fame could have been "I was nearly run over by a limo"...oh well dreams quashed again' she sighed as the car swung around at her. 'How often do you see a cat as road kill?'  
  
She jack knife flipped to her right as the car slammed a bench.  
  
'If I was Hedgehog Girl I'd be terrified' she added.  
  
'Erika! What's happening?' exclaimed Selina. 'Turn on your link!'  
  
'Isn't it already?' Erika asked as she back flipped and vaulted into a tree.  
  
'No, I've bugged onto your system' Selina said. 'If you turn me back on I can see what you see. Help you'.  
  
'This is not a sign of me stopping the vengeance game' warned Erika as she leapt off the tree and ran over the limo as it rammed it. She landed in front of a Cartland Fashions shop.  
  
'Well I'm not going to try and change you...I don't have a microcell of cyanide to inject you with'  
  
'Sound like you know your stuff' Erika muttered as she reluctantly turned the link back on. Selina got a screen capture of the limo. 'Registered to Delphine Cartland' reported Selina.  
  
'I wish I were surprised' Erika muttered. She fired her cable and lifted herself away from the speeding car that veered off second before it could hit the shop. She hurled three small darts at it. It shrieked away as the small explosions hit the engine. Inside Roma cursed and sped off as fast as she could. She paused and looked at the museum with a smile dancing on her lips...

==============================

'She ruined the car' stated Roma. 'I think Victor should deal with her...he could beat her I'm sure!'  
  
'The cat has too many lives' Delphi said. They stood in her high-rise apartment, her three bodyguards all around. Delphi wore a very short green nightgown. 'But I'd rather take my chances with Victor Zeiss killing her then attaching her to a...a flying umbrella! CALL HIM!'

==========================

At that moment Victor was staring at the woman pacing back and forth across the room. The Orphans were based in an old subway station. Catwoman looked at him and held up a white handkerchief. 'Peace' she said. 'We have a mutual goal'.  
  
Victor looked to Sketch; he was nursing a bruised cheek and coldly contending with glares from the Orphans. 'You sent their leader to Opal city, they'll be very resentful and I'll leave them to deal with you'.  
  
He closed the door of the car and smirked as the Orphans closed around Sketch. 'Now, what do you want tabby?'  
  
'The same thing as you, chaos in the city and the destruction of the Bat...'  
  
Victor was about to answer when his phone rang. He lifted it to his ear. 'Victor' he snapped.  
  
'Hello Victor' Delphi sighed. 'This is your employer...I just called to ask how things are...'  
  
'Sketch knocked Rocco out and sent him to Opal City on a monorail and has had him detained by a friend. Rocco won't be back anytime soon'  
  
'And what about Sketch?'  
  
'The Orphans are annoyed' shrugged Victor. 'You said you wanted the city brought to its knees at any cost?'  
  
'Except for the destruction of my property' Delphi said. 'When it's been broken down to infant level I can build it right back up. But better...my way'  
  
'All right' Victor said. 'And then I get my money and the publicity for killing the Bat?'  
  
'Yes' sighed a jaded Delphi. 'Now go rip him apart!'  
  
'Any means' nodded Victor. 'So long as I get noted for killing the Bat...' He snapped the phone shut and looked at Catwoman. 'What do you have in mind?'  
  
'All out... Havoc, Chaos, Bedlam, Anarchy and some Pandemonium if we have the time...and best of all...Batman will get a major headache distracting him, wearing him down...before we deal the killing blow' she sliced through a chair in the subway and the stuffing fell out.  
  
Victor glanced form the woman to the chair. 'A partnership you say? And what do you suggest we strike?'  
  
'The tree lighting of course...' purred Catwoman. 'Oh... I feel all dirty...I need a bath!' She ran a tongue over her leathers and vinyl. A dark smiled that Zeiss shared on her face.  
  
Selina rose from the seat in the Cat Lair. She looked to her cat. 'Well Ms Kitty...Isis...Hercules...Agamemnon, Osirus, Paws, Bandit, Snow, Paris, Shell, Bell, Red Fox, Mouse, Giz, Steeljacket...we have someone to call.'  
  
She looked at the growing army of cats. 'Yes I'm aware it's been a long time.'  
  
TBC  
  
There are (16) references this time, SEARCH! SEARCH! SEARCH! If you feel like it  
  
CH1:  
  
Cartland Fashions = Cassandra Cartland was Catwomans copycat nemesis  
  
Cheshire Cat = the sign on the buildings of Max Schrek from Batman Returns  
  
Santa Baby... = One of Eartha Kitt's biggest hits, she played Catwoman  
  
East End Zeiss and Penguin = in the latest story-arch this is a current event  
  
Delphi/Cassandra Cartland = Cassandra/Delphi see the connection?  
  
Catwalk episode = One of Catwoman's last episodes  
  
Christmas time = what time was it in Batman Returns?  
  
The coffee compliment = Max patronizes Selina by complimenting her coffee  
  
Corn dog = It's what Selina called herself all the time originally anyway  
  
Red Claw = First appearance of Catwoman she fought Red Claw with Batman  
  
Gold dress = Eartha Kitt as Catwoman stole this in an old episode  
  
Shoved out a window= How did Selina Kyle die first?  
  
Cat CPR = Yup we spoke of the Batman Returns...  
  
Zeiss = Latest villain who killed Selina...technically  
  
CH2  
  
Cockroaches in Coffee = in the original script Selina gave this extra ingredient to her boss Max Shreck (Christopher Walken)!!!  
  
Bachelor Auction = In "The Cat & The Claw" Bruce and Selina met at an auction for the wild animals sanctuary.  
  
Selina's date = Selina took a rain check on the date with Bruce to investigate the plans for the Wildlife reserve.  
  
Magnifying glass = In the Technicolor Batman Show Catwoman left the Dynamic Duo to be fried by giant magnifying glasses! One of the most memorable traps ever!  
  
Dress cutter = Batgirl nearly met her death against this trap of the Earth Kitt Cat  
  
Swan Crown = Catwoman stole this in her comic book from a certain prince...  
  
Gallant High = Gallant was the very annoying federal man in control of Selina during the infamous Cat Files  
  
Scraped Cat window = we get the menacing look at Catwoman as she scraped her claws across the window of the department store!  
  
Savaged dollhouse = Selina Kyle took a needle to the dollhouse in the movie, a small thing you'd probably miss but I'm unfair.  
  
Sprayed apartment = Catwoman really knows how to remodel!  
  
Ms Kitty, I feel so...= Much Yummier? Get it? From Batman Returns? Geddit? Huh?  
  
Tic Tac Toe = the poor mugger met this fate at the claws of Michelle Pfeiffer!  
  
Catwoman roar= I am Catwoman...hear me roar...not long after Tic Tac Toe  
  
Monotony = this was a song by Eartha Kitt...I'm a bit of a fan of hers.  
  
Destroys the store = Shreck lost a bundle when Catwoman went shopping.  
  
Destroys mannequins = Michelle Pfeiffer did her own whip work including the decapitation of the mannequins!  
  
Clem Robins = the current letterer in Catwoman (well the Zeiss Arc at least)  
  
Fall in love or shoot? = Thos poor guards in B: R really, really, REALLY should have shot.  
  
Back flips and meow = the memorable introduction with all three major characters in Batman Returns 


	4. Malapropism She Purred

Batman Beyond: Fatale Fury  
  
CATgrl: I hope you take time off to read this. The furious Dana slagging and bashing is for you thanking you for: being my only reviewer, writing a fun story of your own and being a fan of Dana crushing. This time both Catwoman and Erika  
  
Chapter 4: Malapropism She Purred  
  
The Orphan hit the rail car with a wheeze. Blood trickled from Sketch's lip and hairline, a bruise was forming under his eye but the others were in worse shape. 'Come on' he rasped. 'Bring it on. I don't see the blood, I don't feel fear...I may live in an inhuman world of black, white and all in between SO I DON'T FEEL FEAR!'  
  
The first person moved. He spun and kicked the idiot into Brubaker. 'You don't get it' he snarled. 'Cartland's gonna get us killed and Victor doesn't care so long as he gets his honour back.' He blocked a jab and slammed a fist into the solorplexus of the young woman. 'I've fought since Rocco found me...and if I have to I'll do my little Empathy on you...and that's the end for you because you'll perpetually be wetting yourself in fear...I won't do it unless I have to. As far as I know I have no family and you guys come close. So I'll take on all comers and beat them down but get this, I amn't going to let you think I want to do anything other then help this motley band of ours...'  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
==========================  
  
Erika swept down the halls of Gallant High. The principal had just berated her for tardiness. 'I have a burning desire to bust his knee' she muttered. 'So what if he has the same freaking last name as the school? It's a stupid "war hero's" named school all this guy did was...' she paused and looked at the cat on her shoulder. 'What did he do?'  
  
The cat yawned and Erika nodded. 'Tonight...Tonight I bring this scumbag city down, rip its heart out and force feed it to Delphine Cartland with stale beer...'  
  
She paused at the statue, it was like someone had inflated the actual Gallant guy and covered him in bronze. She looked at his right knee. 'Hmm...'  
  
She spun a kick and the knee of the statue shattered. 'Why does that feel so damn Déjà vu?' she wondered aloud.  
  
===========================================  
  
Terry was blending into the wall of the centre, overlooking the Christmas tree. Dana was below. With Blade and Max, Nelson and two other guys. He wished so badly he could be down there...  
  
"Terry?" Bruce called. "No sign of Catwoman OR Victor Zeiss...though I did dig up some Data on the latter".  
  
"Hit me with it" whispered Terry.  
  
"Victor Zeiss, named after his Great-Uncle, trained by the same men who'd taught his father...but he wasn't able to under go the surgery his father had. However he made up for it with a meditation focus that lets him slow time in his mind."  
  
"Great" Terry grunted. "So how do I know his slow-mo off?"  
  
"Make him lose focus," replied Bruce.  
  
"Sound like fun" grunted Terry. He paused...the lights around the tree were about to come on. Delphi Cartland hit the button and the spot lights clunked on. And everyone screamed, because a giant Cheshire cat with more menacing features was superimposed on the area. The woman glared at Roma who shrugged...and then it happened.  
  
"REEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW" the feline shriek rang out. "Hello Gotham" the voice purred.  
  
The Orphans burst from the sewers and alleys, terrifying the people and forcing them into a tight circle. Catwoman leapt through the air and grabbed the tree; she slid down and landed on the stage. Barbara Gordon grabbed her gun and rose but a kick sent her speeding off the stage. "Babs! Darling! Let's get together and steal a motorcycle sometime!" Catwoman cackled. She cart wheeled over to the big red button and waved her hands over it. "Hocus...focus...choke-us...pocus!"  
  
She swung around and savagely back fisted Roma into the tree before catching Delphi in the side of the head with a spin kick. "I'm not one for speeches so how about I just say this and let it be all? MEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!"  
  
And with that she launched off the stage into a series of back flips. Batman descended, hurling a batarang at her. She dropped lowing to the splits and caught the batarang in her teeth. "Mmmmm" she purred and spat the batarang out before curling back into a cartwheel by swivelling her hips and legs slightly. She wrapped an arm around Dana's neck.  
  
"Sorry girl talk...ya know?" she slammed her head into Dana's face and left the girl unconscious before loading the girl over her shoulder and pointing her gauntlet up. The Cat cable hissed through the air and hit a building. Erika took off.  
  
Terry leapt up, his thrusters firing and sending him shooting after her...the foot crashed into his face heavily and forced him down. He skidded through the snow as Sketch landed in a crouch, drawing the batons from his boots and readying himself.  
  
"Wow you have a way with women" Sketch said. "I'm positively green with envy."  
  
"Isn't everything with you?" quipped Terry.  
  
The boy spun at him and slammed him so hard in the wrist he could have sworn he felt it almost pop out. He ducked the next swing and punched Sketch hard in the face. The goggles glowed and a bust of pain ran through Terry's face.  
  
"Turn about is fair play," snapped Sketch as he lunged forwards into a flip kick. Terry and the Orphan struck out at each other. Their strikes filled with anger and power. Terry had to save Dana. Sketch needed to defeat Terry.  
  
===========================================  
  
"HELLLLLLP!" Dana shrieked. She was teetering on the top of the Hedare Cosmetics skyscraper. The wind blew her hair across her face. Catwoman dragged the girl along the roof with a sigh. "SOMEONE! HELLLLP!"  
  
"Oh---SHUT UP!" roared Catwoman. She grabbed Dana's throat and hoisted her up with a snarl. "How pathetic! You actually need someone to save you? You can't DIY for once princess?" she spat so viciously Dana flinched. The veil over her mouth was pulled back and now the voice was much clearer. "I can't believe I didn't leave you to those thugs in the alley. The difference between you in me is that I don't take the crap I'm told as a child. Boys can be whatever the want, a girl can be whatever she wants provided the men accept it. An MRS is more important then a PhD and that its more important not to get your dress dirty then it is to be yourself!"  
  
Behind her there was a thud. "I left Sketch eating my dust" Batman said as he advanced. Catwoman turned and looked at him with a dark smile. "Just for you kitty cat. So...black is your colour? That makes you a Black cat?"  
  
"Cross my path and find out" she grinned. She slung Dana across the roof onto a glass roof a level below. "Here we go babeliscious". She cart wheeled forwards and slashed down with both claws. "I think you'll find I have my own gadgets, so let's see if your belt is more then a pretty accessory".  
  
Catwoman raised her arm and steadied it. The small bullet of steel shot at Terry, he leapt aside as it shrieked into a wall and exploded. She fired two more missiles before hitting a button on the gauntlet and spinning into a kick. Terry raised his hands. The small nozzles clicked out from his wrists and fired the blast of lightening.  
  
Erika fell back with a feline shriek of pleasure-pain. She rolled aside and spiralled to her feet. "Oh that was good!" she gasped.  
  
Terry hurled the small disk at her. It burst open into a net. Erika acted fast and slashed an arch with her claws. The net fell to tatters as the claws grew to full length making her look like Lady Deathstrike. She swept her body at Terry. He ducked low and slammed himself into her gut. She gasped in excited pain and used his momentum in conjunction with her fall to toss him over. Erika's talons retracted a little and crackled with lightening.  
  
"Cat Scratch Fever baby" she smirked and swiped out at him. Terry pulled back and ducked a kick retaliating with a punch that sent her staggering backwards. He rushed towards Dana's position below. The legs snared his neck in a vice grip like no other. He was dragged backwards and slammed into the roof.  
  
"Oh that was a pain" grimaced Terry. He swept low and knocked her legs from under her. The blue hilted dagger skittered across the ground and exploded into an electric cloud. He threw himself on top of her. She laughed and dug a talon into his belt, the electric shock ran up it. Terry shouted out.  
  
"Is that a stun bomb in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" she snapped her thighs around chest and flipped him over so she was on top. "This is Round 2 babe where's the spunk?"  
  
"Here" Terry said. His fist crackled with light and he slammed it into her face. She shrieked and fell away with a shout. Rolling aside Erika landed on all fours, stretching and shifting into a feline-attack position. Terry leapt up; she lunged at him and raked her talons at him. He dragged himself away and slammed a fist into the side of her face.  
  
She backhanded him and somersault-kicked him backwards. She sauntered towards the ledge and hopped down to stand beside Dana who was frantically trying to get off the glass roof over the balcony.  
  
The whip coiled around Dana's neck and Erika dragged her over. "Well I guess us girls have to split up. But let's do this again". With a savage kick the Catwoman sent Dana flying off the building...Terry shot past the woman who let out a yowl of rage and readied a button bomb to throw. The batarang hit the side of her hand and knocked the bomb behind her. The detonator clattered to the ground and flickered. Terry landed on the rooftop...Catwoman was hanging from the railings hanging out away from the balcony she'd held Dana on.  
  
"Be right back" Terry said.  
  
"Leave her" Dana shouted. "Help ME!"  
  
Terry landed on the balcony; Catwoman was hanging from the shattered railing. She swung forwards as the railing buckled, and teetered on the sole of her heeled boot before slipping down towards earth. Terry stamped down and caught her hand. She was floating over the Gotham River.  
  
"This separates East and West Gotham" she stated. "Batman doesn't go to the East-End".  
  
"Other---hand" Terry managed.  
  
"Sure thing lover...just promise me one thing," Catwoman said casually as they began to descend in altitude, nine stories above the water. "You'll drop by my district sometime"  
  
"---What---ever---yeah" grunted Terry.  
  
"See you in the singles pages then" Erika smirked as she swung a hand up and nicked him on the hand with a tiny scratch from her now green claws. Terry shouted in pain and released as his hand spasm-ed. Catwoman gave a loud meow of joy and plunged towards the river.  
  
Terry stared down at her.  
  
===========================================  
  
"Bruce? Oww" groaned Terry. He staggered in and collapsed on the med-lab table. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww"  
  
"Hold on dear" a soothing voice reassured. "This is much like the illness you saved me from Bruce."  
  
"You armed her with that?"  
  
"A poison with similar symptoms" snapped the woman.  
  
"Selina!"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Bruce Wayne!"  
  
Terry blinked. "Do all the women in Gotham know about this?" groaned Terry and then everything went black.  
  
==========================================  
  
Erika was satisfied she'd washed the smell of the polluted river from her leather and vinyl costume. She sat down at her sowing machine and repaired the costume before raising the phone to her ear. "Victor? Yeah, did you get what you needed? Excellent and kudos to you... the bat gave we a bath. Let's step it up. The next lighting will be tomorrow night...I know what I'm doing," she snapped. "Adieu Cheri" she added.  
  
==============================================  
  
"So you trained her? And she just went on this killing spree?" scoffed Terry.  
  
"Easy Terry" sighed Selina. "I didn't do that. She had pent up anger, an accident caused my protégé to loose it all at once and attack this city. Plus she's running about in vinyl and leather...leather yes, vinyl...a small fashion no-no."  
  
They sat in the kitchen with mugs of coffee before them. "I refuse to tell you who she is, but I do want to stop her...honour amongst thieves."  
  
"History is repeating itself," Bruce muttered. "Terry, what happened tonight?"  
  
"End of the spree" replied Terry. "She dropped into the river, she's dead..."  
  
"She's an Olympic level diver" Selina said and took a mouthful of coffee. "You'll be seeing her around, after all a Catwoman has nine lives. And that may not have killed her...after all. Being shot in the arms, legs and stomach doesn't kill a person if they don't hit the appropriate places. Trust me, I know I leapt into the Gotham River after Bruce said he wouldn't marry me...though I did want to kill Robin so I'd have space in the Batmobile...can't blame him I guess. And I was shot a few times".  
  
"So...how do I keep track of her lives?" asked Terry after shaking his head from a pause on hearing the reasons Selina Kyle should be a name on a tombstone.  
  
"Don't even try" Selina said. She dusted off her dress. "I have to go. A warning, tonight was a distraction, find out what else happened."  
  
A mug fell over behind both Terry and the silent Bruce. When they turned back Selina (and a picture off the wall and a vase and a small Chinese puzzle box) was gone.  
  
"She's good" Terry breathed.  
  
"You have no idea" nodded Bruce.  
  
===================================================================  
  
"Can you believe it?" Dana said. "Anyway the Cat-hag was all in my face and I was cool and controlled. And then she went all psycho on me and I slapped her and managed to beat her down..."  
  
"How many times can she tell that story?" Max asked. They sat under a tree in the park watching the ice skaters in the rink. Dana was on a lunch bench crowded over by a group of students. Nelson and Blade looked at Max and Terry and shrugged.  
  
"Three, four...hundred--more" laughed a voice. Erika dropped from the tree in between Max and Terry. She crossed her legs. "She was always like that, we went to middle school and kindergarten together. Ugh, she once banged her finger off the table...by the end of the day she had actually been practicing gymnastics and fallen down six flights of stairs to land in a bowl of Jell-O. Needless to say I'm a sceptic about everything she says".  
  
The other laughed. Erika curled up close to Terry. "So, is anyone going to the relighting? Part Three, yet another sequel?"  
  
"Na'ah" Terry laughed. "I'll take it on TV."  
  
"Ditto" Blade said. "No way am I getting kidnapped like Dana."  
  
"I'd lay a smack down on Catwoman if she got all up in my face" Nelson smirked.  
  
"Interesting Theory" Erika said dryly. "What is it with men and their need to be as macho as possible around a girl?"  
  
Nelson grinned and was rewarded with a wink. Erika slid off the bench and curled to her feet. "Sorry to but in by the way, but I just wanted to tell you all that a Soundbyte just said the Jokerz are hanging around the parks causing trouble." Erika tossed a snowball over her shoulder and nailed Dana expertly. The black haired girl looked around but couldn't spot the thrower.  
  
"We'll be okay," Nelson said, sniggering as Dan brushed snow from her hair.  
  
And then the Jokerz arrived.  
  
==============================================  
  
Zeiss loaded the blue component into the heavy cannon. "I gotta admit. This Sketch kid is seriously genius" Roma said as she ran her hands over the device. She was dressed in a sleeveless black cat suit with blue lines on the chest and legs. She wore a pair of dark blue gloves and had two pistols on her belt.  
  
"He's tough, psychic and smart," Victor Zeiss admitted. "He kept the bat occupied for a while last night. Maybe he is useful even if he did try and destroy these plans."  
  
"All we need is to find a place to launch the missiles from" smirked Roma.  
  
==============================================  
  
The J-man swung his rubber chicken at Erika. In a blur of speed she ducked low into a roll and landed in a crouch springing up to spin her legs like helicopter blades and crash the female Joker off her bike.  
  
"Oh yeah" gasped Nelson. "She's a fox".  
  
Terry slammed a fist into the lead Joker's face and launched the man off his bike. Max picked up a branch and swung it into the bulked up Jokers stomach knocking him into a snowdrift. Dana shrieked and hid behind the group of terrified people she'd spellbound by her story.  
  
Three Jokers were circling, jeering...Terry cannoned into one, the others toppled over as they struck his bike and allowed escape fore the trapped people.  
  
Dana shot past Erika in a blur; Erika stuck out her foot and tripped Dana up into a snowdrift headfirst. Dana pulled herself out and continued to shove people out of her way in the search for escape.  
  
Trust that little snob to abandon her manErika inwardly sneered. I so hate Batman (and subsequently his tight butt) for saving her... oh well, Terry's in my paws now...  
  
She lunged in behind Terry and grabbed a clown around the neck, judo slamming him into the ground. "Hey chuckles," she said as he leapt up and swung a hook at her. "You know, nothings cuter then---A SAD CLOWN!" She leapt and landed a kick on his midriff before pivoting into another kick without landing and following up with a third drop kick. She landed with her left leg extended fully and her right kneeling beneath her. "Nothing funnier either" she added.  
  
The clown swung a mace painted like a jesters staff at her. She shot upwards and somersaulted over his body. She mule kicked him in the back of the knees and spun the same leg into his head as he crashed down on his knees.  
  
"That was Yummy," she said as she walked across his back towards Terry.  
  
Terry's fists flew, his legs whipped out dropping the Jokerz around him like cardboard plates. Nelson had tackled a Joker down and was pinning him with a wrestling move while Blade had blinded the female Joker with mace and was hitting her repeatedly with a "STAY OFF THE GRASS" sign. Max slammed a heavy kick into a joker and caught him in the jaw with a left hook.  
  
Guess my self-defence classes paid offTerry though as Max slammed a knee into the Jokers face.  
  
"HEY!" the lead Joker shouted. He held up the water pistol and fired. The liquid energy hissed through the air and hit Terry...Erika blurred out and shoved Terry, somehow flipping in a spin to one side under the energy jet as she knocked Terry away.  
  
Terry landed with a shout. His right side was on fire, a sizzling hole in his jacket. Max rushed to his side leaving her pummelled assailant on the ground while Nelson and Blade shoved the other two into the lake. The Female Joker now had a cosmetics department on her face...anti-run make up...nasty.  
  
Erika hissed and slashed the Joker in the face with her nails that seemed longer. Her pupil's narrowed and she raked her claws down his face. He screamed and tried to shoot her. "Not today babe" Erika said. "Why'ya need tools? Not man enough to try get me without them?"  
  
She grabbed his wrist and twisted sharply, pressing the right places to make it snap like a twig. She slammed him off a tree and hissed as she rammed her knee into his sensitive area.  
  
She backhanded him in the face...his fist caught her in the gut. She buckled and he hooked her in the face. Erika shrieked in rage and leapt as he swung another punch. She flipped over him and slid down his back, spin- hooking her leg in his stomach and scooping him over a bench. She vaulted the bench, balancing in a handstand on it for a moment before landing her heavy boots onto the J-man's gut.  
  
"This wasn't a coincidence was it?" she purred as she placed a leg on either side of his body. "Who sent you?"  
  
"I ain't telling you jack! They'll kill me if I do"  
  
"And I'll torture, half-kill, let you heal, then torture you again before I kill you" Erika whispered into his ear. "And if I have time I'll jet off to Haiti and learn necromancy just so I can torture-half-kill-heal-torture- kill you again."  
  
"Holy crap you're psycho!" gasped the J-man as Erika trailed her fingers down his torso. "O-Okay" he whimpered. "P-P-Paxton Powers hired us!"  
  
"I see," mused Erika. "Thanks"  
  
She punched him in the head and rose as he fell limp. "Are you guys okay?" she called.  
  
"Fine!" Max shouted. "You?"  
  
"Peachy" replied Erika.  
  
==========================================  
  
"The chemicals he hit you with became an electric charge in air," explained Bruce. "Luckily that jacket protected you". Terry poked a finger through the gaping black whole in the brown leather. "At its own expense".  
  
"Yeah" Terry muttered, he pulled on his cowl. "What's happening tonight?"  
  
"Nothing" Bruce said. "But...well, well...look at this. The Cartland Fashions warehouses just exploded...an expensive fire, old cognac and vodka for fuel."  
  
"Ouch" whispered Terry as he saw the crates burst into flame. "Painful". He paused as he saw the black clad shape saunter through the flames and whip a man in the face. The Catwoman leapt to the camera and placed a sultry kiss on the screen before slamming her fist into it.  
  
"Evidently Delphi is the cat's target. We have to protect the woman, she and Paxton Powers are an item according to Good Morning Gotham, they're having lunch at the nightclub...CYBER-Catz"  
  
"Techno, Wunderbar" muttered Terry. "I'll stake it out..."  
  
"Be careful," a voice from the shadows said. "I started out as The Cat, a mistress of disguise...I passed it on to her. Don't look for the obvious."  
  
Selina placed the solved puzzle box on the computer. "I needed something to do on my way home" she shrugged. "I've possibly returned the rest of the things."  
  
"I'll let myself guess," grunted Bruce. "Shouldn't you be at your computer? Helping your psychotic cat protégé?"  
  
"She never listens anyway," sighed Selina. "Besides, I've already given her the schematics and blue prints to CYBER-Catz".  
  
"I'm heading" Terry said. "I've got a cat to spay".  
  
"Careful or you'll be the one to get neutered," whispered Selina. "She plays with emotions..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sketch roared.  
  
"The Magna-Cannon" Victor said, leaning on his cane. "What? You designed it."  
  
"I destroyed the blue-prints," murmured Sketch. "It can't be used...it's too dangerous! No! You can't be making this!" He turned viciously on Victor.  
  
"The Cat-femme has something to attend to," Victor said. "Occupying the bat for a while namely. We finish this and open fire tomorrow."  
  
"No! You can't! Anyone whom this hits gets a coating of brain tumours in their heads! It's...it's wrong...inhumane!"  
  
"From a sociopath that's strong" Victor sneered. "But Cartland has employed us for this purpose. So get lost rodent or I'll shatter those colour goggles before you can blink". He turned away from Sketch and felt the rage from the boy's empathic thoughts as he stormed away.  
  
"Now this is carnage," he grinned.  
  
==============================================  
  
Sketch darted down the old railway and onto a platform; he climbed the steps and passed the shocked people. He exited onto the street and removed his goggles the empathic signals filled the air of the black and white world. His eyes watered, his brain throbbed and he felt his lunch try to crawl back up his tongue, but he focused and breathed out.  
  
Where are you Batman? He focused. I GOT IT!   
  
He raced off towards the police department.  
  
=============================TBC==========================================  
  
CATgrl that reviews just the right length. What do you think of Selina? I have lots of CAT related projects coming up for Erika. Should she have some transport because I want to give her and Terry a chase scene through the streets of Gotham other then on foot (though there will be one of those) and by the way, votes in for the death of Victor please. I'm giving Paxton Powers an intro but not as a huge villain...well not totally. And Delphi gets to meet Catwoman face to face.  
  
Also. What of Sketch? General Lee Twisted is trying to steal my character sketches for his own nefarious reasons. So what do you guys think of Sketch? He's going to have a better part later. I promise!  
  
PS: Catwoman Movie this summer, it mightn't be Selina Kyle but there is definitely good points to it. I have to see it. CATWOMAN FOREVER! CAWTOMAN RETURNS! CATWOMAN! CATWOMAN & SIDEKICK! CATWOMAN BEGINS (Batman Begins being the supposed next Batman movie.)  
  
And here are the Easter eggs in the last chapter and there are () in this one.  
  
CH3 Where's the fire cowboy? = Originally Catwoman said this when Batman chased her  
  
I'm a woman! = The classic line I just love!  
  
Whip Grip = Yet again the classic whip dangle Catwoman caught Batman in, mine's different though she had him by the arm, I had him by the neck with my OC  
  
Patchwork costume = Selina can sew ya know  
  
Gold belt= A nod to the Eartha Kitt, Lee Merewether and Julie Newmar's costumes.  
  
Beti-Ma = Currently Selina is the chosen champion of the Beti-Ma cult.  
  
Harris-Faucher = Two who worked on Catwoman...look at old issues please!  
  
Ghosts e-mail = another from the original script, I forget what did and didn't make it  
  
Newmar = Julie---Julie Newmar---Catwoman  
  
Lovecroft & Arkham = Well not much of a point to make other then that it was raised in an editorial once...sorry that's me cheating again.  
  
Alice Shreck = Shreck...Batman returns again  
  
Snow Attackers = in the original Batman script these men attacked Selina and Bruce on a walk through the park  
  
Moench = from the front of Catwoman issues  
  
Brubaker = A past editor of Catwoman  
  
Button Bomb = Clutterbuck I miss you!!! These were cat gadgets long ago  
  
Cyanide pill = Gallant used this on Selina to make her work for him  
  
Cats names= In Larceny Loves Company and the three issues after of Catwoman some of these characters were in the book as thieves and villains working with Selina  
  
TTFN darlings 


	5. Sofight here often?

Batman Beyond  
  
CATgrl: My best reviewer and fellow Cat Compatriot. Your suggestions and thoughts are usually (if not always) bang on. KEEP WRITING YOUR FIC and thanks again.  
  
Flame Inu: Wow another reviewer, thanks! I like my fight scenes. I'm a bit violent.  
  
Chapter 5: So...fight here often?  
  
Paxton stared at Delphi's ample cleavage. "So" he managed. "What do we do about the project? I-I- mean that I want to be kept abreast of the situation. We lost a lot to that Catwoman attack last night..."  
  
"That feline whore? Puh-lease," sneered Delphi. "I have no worries about her! She'll never get close...unlike you" she patted the space on the seat beside her. "Care to crunch some numbers Paxton?"  
  
=============================================  
  
This is great, how life ultimately tries to scratch your eyes outErika sneered. Paxton powers has two body guards with more muscles then white blood cells and Roma is standing there with some lummox in a trench coat on the lower level though. He looks familiar though. Where have I seen him before?   
  
Erika climbed along the rafters on all fours and held herself their. The dancing figures were vibrating about with the beat. "Lovely" she said as she spotted Dana below making out with Terry...that's not Terry.  
  
Erika vaulted from all fours and grabbed a pole; she swung on it to crouch on top. Her green lenses magnified the image and snapped a picture. She zoomed in on Dana and took another shot then the other guy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Selina sighed.  
  
"Not much" Erika replied. "What about you?"  
  
"Waiting for you to stop being a psychotic anarchist"  
  
"Hope you brought something to read" Erika replied.  
  
"You'll get yourself killed my child. I can't stand by and let that happen"  
  
"Then don't watch" Erika said and shut off the link.  
  
She scampered along a cord like it was Gotham Bridge and crouched on a light fixture before launching off into the middle of the dance floor. The white light focused on her and all eyes between cage dancers and dancers stared at her. She glanced around as the lights swirled about on her position. And then she launched herself upwards; her whip cracked out and caught a balcony letting her swing up. She vaulted the railings and leapt at a wall, she kicked off and reached the 4th level. Balancing on a light jutting out from the walkway she leapt upwards and over at the glass of the exclusive loft.  
  
Paxton stopped kissing Delphi to stare at the window where Catwoman had adhered the glass. Clutched between her teeth was a small button. She spat it at the window and snapped her limbs out to hold herself spread- eagled in the frame. The button bomb bleeped before a sonic ripple tore the glass into the room.  
  
Delphi was dressed in a purple outfit, a one-piece trouser-top outfit with a silk scarf and pearl necklace that was from the most exclusive of her boutiques. She shrieked as Catwoman leapt in.  
  
Paxton's bodyguards aimed their guns and fired. With a cackle Erika vaulted over the pair and landed on her hands, slamming both legs into them. She spun and savagely backhanded the first. The other took aim to fire but her whip cracked the gun from his hand. Her claws raked down the face of the first man and arched back up in an uppercut that knocked him over a table.  
  
The second rushed her, she frog leaped over him and spun a she turned to meet his face with a kick. She lanced her leg into his stomach and side- cart wheeled away. Her foot slammed into his nose and broke it. She pivoted again and swiped him with both hands one after the other. He crashed down with a groan. She vaulted over him and bobbed to one side as his comrade took a swing at her. She rolled over his back from the side and back kicked him in the face.  
  
"Now that was fun," she said. She cracked her whip at the other; the spikes emerged and slashed down his arm. He screamed in agony and rolled over. The other tried to get up and a Cat-Dart hit him in the arm. He slumped down.  
  
"Hey Delphi" Erika grinned. She spun and kicked Delphi sending the other woman spinning off to one side. Paxton drew his pistol...Erika back flipped in a blur as he fired. She flipped up the wall and grabbed a rafter. She scampered along and dropped down; wrapping her legs around Paxton's neck she back flipped and knocked him through a plywood wall. "Your choice in men fails the Catwoman test miserably. Ah well, no one's perfect...ESPECIALLY not you"  
  
Delphi pulled a dagger from her belt and slashed at Catwoman. Erika somersaulted and kicked, landing in the same spot with Delphi stumbling back. "Okay" Delphi hissed. "Let's go!"  
  
Delphi attacked with savage kicks and punches that caught Erika off guard and knocked her back. "Meow" Erika sneered. "Someone's practicing her tai- bo"  
  
"How do you know--" Delphi paused. "Lucky Guess!" She spun and chopped down. Erika pounced into a cartwheel and brought her heels down on Delphi. She spun into a full-length hook kick on the woman and sledge hammered the mogul back. Delphi caught a leg and swung Erika into a wall. She grabbed a chair and swung it down on Erika. Erika slammed her feet into it and shoved it off to one side.  
  
Erika punched Delphi in the face. Delphi kicked Erika in the ribs. Erika swiped Delphi with her claws. Delphi hit Erika with an ashtray. Erika slammed her fist hard into Delphi's stomach and followed up with an uppercut.  
  
"ROMA!" shrieked Delphi. Roma kicked the door in and fired. The pistol shots were dead on target but Erika was out of the way in time. The man in the trench coat advanced. Delphi smirked as he removed his coat.  
  
He was dressed in a green body suit with pipes all over it and a large steel cylinder on his back. He wore a facemask with red eyes. No actually those were his eyes.  
  
"Show her some pain Scum" sighed Delphi. "A little project of ours" explained Delphi.  
  
D'OHErika inwardly groaned. That's just one of those pesky Kill- Erika-Because-She-Saw-Them projects. I really should print those out!   
  
"Pretty Kitty" rumbled Scum. "Fun"  
  
"Yes have fun," yawned Delphi. "You can chase me if you want" she added to Catwoman. "If you can get past Scum here. Ta-ta, have fun" she cooed. She slammed down on the button on Scum's throat. It flashed green and the red toxins filled his system.  
  
Delphi and Roma helped Paxton up and scampered off.  
  
Erika looked at Scum, scanning him up and down. "I simply love that belt, what are you a 50 big and ugly?"  
  
"KITTY!" bellowed Scum and lunged at her like a freight train.  
  
=====================================  
  
30 minutes earlier  
  
"I'm on my way to CYBER-Catz" Terry said as the Batmobile shot along the sky.  
  
"All right, be careful" Selina said.  
  
"He rarely is" smirked Bruce.  
  
"Yeah, great" grunted Terry. He paused. "Bruce, are you seeing this?"  
  
"I don't believe it" Bruce whispered. The Bat signal lit up the sky, the beam shooting from the old police buildings roof. "Investigate it quickly, it might be a trap or someone might be looking for help."  
  
"On it" sighed Terry.  
  
==============================  
  
The roof was empty. Terry walked over to the ancient piece of history. "Wow" he whispered. "This is old. I'm surprised it still works."  
  
"Actually it's running because I hooked it up with new circuitry. Just a hasty job" the voice said. Sketch hopped off the stairwell roof. "Hey Batman".  
  
Batman raised the Batarang. Sketch disappeared. "That's a fake," Sketch said walking from seemingly being part of the wall. "I ever so slightly...stole...the technology of the Spellbinder when he used us to transfer his VR technology components past the border of Mexico."  
  
"Really" Terry said gritting his teeth. Being ready to throw the batarang was reassuring but if the boy lashed out empathically he wouldn't be able to stop him.  
  
"Look...I like to design weapons, I do that when I'm angry...here's the problem... I designed the Magna Cannon. It uses a combination of EMP, radiation and chemicals to cause massive damage. It can give a person 5 types of cancer and a virtual layer of brain tumours..."  
  
"You designed something like that!" snapped Terry.  
  
"Wait Terry" Bruce said calmly. "He might be trying to help"  
  
"Designed yes, built no. I thought I'd burned all the plans. I was wrong. Somehow Victor got his hands on a copy. He's building it and he wants to use it tomorrow night on the Pre-Christmas Eve celebrations. I can't let it happen; with or without you I destroy that cannon. Even if it takes me with it."  
  
Terry felt a pang of remorse for the boy. "What can we do?" he asked softly.  
  
"Set your scanners to look for a bio-electric burst, my body gives them off when I use my empathy. I'll lead you to them tomorrow night before they can fire. As far as I know the Cat-broad has something planned for tomorrow afternoon and it's going to be big! I don't know what. But she's gunning for Cartland."  
  
Terry looked at the boy. "Why do you want to help?"  
  
"That weapon exists because of me. I created it, I have to destroy it" Sketch said simply. "I---I never had a family, not that I can remember. The Orphans are as close as I have even if they deem me an insomniac Amnesiac Freak sometimes. I helped Rocco by sending him to Opal...but if I have to pick saving innocence over getting rich and sticking with them? Saving those that need help takes precedence".  
  
"That's...noble" Terry managed.  
  
"Don't think I'm going soft" Sketch exclaimed, his features hardening to stone. "I'm just saying...even the idiots of Gotham don't deserve this..."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow" whispered Terry. He handed Sketch a small bat. "If you're in trouble hit this for help."  
  
"Okay...tacky...hey infrared or radio wave signals?"  
  
"Tell him not to tamper with it" Bruce said.  
  
"Don't tamper with it" warned Terry.  
  
Sketch shrugged and raised the device shaped like a stopwatch or cigarette lighter. He pressed the button and in a flash there was a jungle scene where he had stood.  
  
That was weirdTerry thought.  
  
"Terry, trouble at the club, Catwoman" Bruce reported.  
  
Terry cast one last look at the vanishing Jungle scene. "On it" he nodded and took a leap off the roof into the Batmobile.  
  
====================================================  
  
Back to Now:  
  
Catwoman shot backwards with a shout. She leapt up and over Scum. He caught her leg and slammed her through a table. She crashed through with a yowl.  
  
"Oh, men!" she growled as she rolled away. She pointed her gauntlet and fired the missiles. They were small, too small to do much more then shove and singe an average human. Against Scum they made him flinch a little.  
  
She switched to laser mode and took aim at his face. "Smile for the kitty" she purred and fired. The laser was for cutting through glass; at such a distance all it would do was hurt a person a little.  
  
The red beam lanced out and Scum's head snapped out. Erika leapt into a kick to his chest. She released a barrage of bicycle kicks that managed...to make him take a step back...success! He slammed her across the room with a light-looking punch. She crashed through the glass and fell the four levels below to the dance floor. Scum leapt after her.  
  
She glanced around. She rolled along the neon lit dance floor and reached the DJ's booth. She grabbed a CD and hurled it at Scum. It dug into his skin. He roared in surprise and removed the CD. Stalking forwards his eyes flaring with crimson rage and his muscles bulging.  
  
"Wow, they just keep getting uglier" Terry said as he plunged through the glass roof and landed a kick on the back of Scum's head. "Are you related to Bane? Grandson, Nephew...Distant...uglier...cousin?"  
  
Scum grabbed Terry's head in a massive hand and slung him onto Catwoman. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled with him. "So...fight here often?" Terry croaked. She shrugged and shoved off his body to rise to her feet.  
  
"This fella is big, Ugly and very stupid" commented Catwoman. "He also works for the petulant festering piece of upstanding citizen Delphi Cartland".  
  
"Well she really must like those hiring policies that ask about a persons killing practices..." Terry grunted. Erika lashed her whip at Scum. He punched Terry and grabbed the whip swinging her around and over the bar into the row of glasses. She landed on spread all fours before throwing herself up to her feet.  
  
She sighed. "All right go again" she laughed and leapt on the attack.  
  
They fought endlessly for an eternity, never breaking through to Scum's feelings of pain. He simply shrugged the blows off and plucked them like daisies off their feet to throw them about.  
  
"I have an idea," Erika said springing to her feet and slashing Scum's arm as she flipped past him. "When I give the signal come to me! Keep him focused for a while on YOU."  
  
"Yeah, I trust you!" snorted Terry. Erika vaulted away and grinned. She sauntered across the dance floor as Scum slammed Terry onto the bar and slid him down it.  
  
"HEY! YOU READY YET! ?" Terry roared as he beat on Scum's neck.  
  
"Yes! Bring him over!" called Erika. Terry grimaced.  
  
"Trust her, cat's always consider their survival above all else" reassured Bruce. Terry grumbled and leapt away, his boosters fired and shot to Erika. She grabbed a lever as Scum thundered onto the dance floor.  
  
"Break it down now!" she cackled as she pulled the lever down and sent about 20,000 volts into Scum forcing him into a twitching dance of pain. He staggered back groaning as she pushed the lever up stopping the charge. "Wow he can bust a move," she whispered breathlessly. "Come grab some pipes but NOT the one in his head".  
  
"What?" Terry exclaimed as she sauntered past him onto the dance floor. She casually ducked a slower swipe from Scum and grabbed the pipes on his left side. Terry tore the right side pipes out. Erika pivoted around to look up at Scum. "I loved your dancing just don't get a big head" she warned.  
  
She delivered a series of kicks to the button at his throat. The red liquid splattered out on the dance floor with an acidic smell. Steam rose from it hissing into the air. "EVERYONE DOWN!" Erika shouted as he back flipped away. Terry dived back with her...seconds later Scum exploded into a volcano of red smoke.  
  
"Wow, a swollen head can kill you" Terry murmured as they peaked up from behind the bar where the rest of the patrons had hidden.  
  
"Yeah, that's the way it goes" shrugged Erika. She rose and leapt onto the bar. "Well it's been read but I have to jet" she flipped the button bomb into the air and leapt as she hit the detonator. The flash went off and forced Terry to his knees clutching his eyes in pain.  
  
=====================================  
  
Erika threw herself onto the bed of her apartment and lay there in her costume as Ms Kitty sauntered around her mistress and curled up on her stomach. Erika rose and walked over to the shower. She slammed it with her palm and the warm water blasted out. "I must be getting good a covering bruises," she muttered. "Though I am a fast healer...well Ms Kitty. That was a fun night."  
  
Slipping out of her clothes she stepped into the shower. "I'll have to get Dana's claws out of Terry...then again I'm one to talk about getting claws into men."  
  
=====================================  
  
"Yo Terry!" exclaimed Max as they reached the doors of the Arcade. "Where's Dana? We wanted to see what her story of Catwoman had ended in."  
  
"I'm just going to meet her" shrugged Terry. "Oh my ribs" he groaned.  
  
"Cat-broad got you good?"  
  
"Please be silent" Terry grated. "It was some steroid junkie called Scum. By name and by nature, so how's stuff going for you?"  
  
"Oh, it's great. Dana's only tried to get me to create a website for her...what...20, 30 times this week?"  
  
"My condolences" purred someone. Erika was leaning on a wall.  
  
"Hey Erika" Max said. "Don't you have work?"  
  
Erika gave a decidedly cat-like grin. "Oh you know, sometimes the boss takes a day off and doesn't need her assistant around. Especially when the printer explodes and blows ink all over her office."  
  
Terry fought down a smile. "Odd happenings" he smirked. "Why don't I get breaks like that?"  
  
"Because your boss might have a coronary if you gave yourself a day off" Max interjected. "And I mean that literally."  
  
"Want to sit with us?" Terry asked.  
  
"That's a deep philosophical quest-yes" Erika said with a grin. They walked over to the booth and sat into it. Blade and Dana arrived...the air stiffened like concrete in 2.5 seconds as Dana and Erika laid eyes on each other.  
  
"Erika" Dana said coldly. "I think you're sitting in the wrong place...as in not the Loser table..."  
  
"Oh Dana" chuckled Erika. "How's that pole up your butt? Rigid and Frigid as usual...though in that dress and this weather its no surprise."  
  
"Shut your mouth you slag!" Dana snapped. Erika swung her legs up onto the table and pushed off from the seat to stand on it. She dropped off to stand beside Dana and stared at her.  
  
"Wow Dana, how much did that nose cost you?"  
  
Dana put her hands over her nose protectively. "You don't know anything you...you slut! An ugly slut at that!"  
  
"Hmmmm" Erika mused. Her hand blurred out and clouted Erika in the side of the face. Dana spun with a slap. Erika pulled back with a laugh. "Is that all you have? I'm really not surprised...hey Dana do this". Erika hooked her fingers and crinkled her brow letting her mouth hang open and look in general look like a vampire. "I guarantee it will make you look better."  
  
Dana slapped Erika across the face. Erika hissed and lashed out catching Dana by the throat and hauling her over. She extended a full-length kick into Dana's stomach and sent her shooting back to land on a messy table vacated by the owners.  
  
"Hey Dana, who was the guy, you and him, hot and heavy at CYBER-Catz last night" Erika smirked as she advanced. "Unless you've forgotten because WOW! We're still on breakfast menu time in this joint".  
  
Everyone stared at Dana as she lunged at Erika. The black and purple haired girl dropped down low under Dana's arms and swung a leg up into Dana's face. Dana shrieked and fell back a few steps. Blade and Max debated on intervention. Nelson was red with excitement and Terry was trying to process the burst of information.  
  
"Now, I'm tired of you" Erika said. "Beating you up is too good". Dana charged again but Erika spun and grabbed an arm to slam a fist into the back of Dana's head. "You're a cheap slut". She spun back to Dana's front and landed a palm to her forehead. "Who had a great guy but didn't see it". She kicked Dana into a booth and walked over to the piled up leftovers of a quick breakfast in the booth. "You decided to hit on some other guy, but you didn't break-up with him". She slapped the burger into Dana's face. "You lead him along all you wanted...I didn't think I respected you---" She poured the ketchup and mustard into Dana's hair. "But you've sunk lower then the time that you locked me in a locker for three hours after school ended" she poured the old soft-drinks onto the girl "And that was pretty damn hard to do. You're scum Dana. And worth destroying".  
  
For the final touch Erika placed a slice of pickle on Dana's forehead like a precious jewel and stepped back. "Plus he's the Goalie for your rival school...that's pretty low too"  
  
"Craig the Catcher! DANA!" Nelson exclaimed. Erika looked at Terry.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't want it to come out like that"  
  
Terry looked up at her. "You free later?"  
  
Erika blinked. "Sorry? Are you asking me out?"  
  
Terry nodded. "I wanted to but I was with Dana and now it's not even an option anymore and I do like you and I'd like to get to know you because you're really interesting and I'm babbling but I can't stop and it's really not like me to talk like this but like I said I can't stop so do you want to go out with me or will I be talking and talking and talk---"  
  
Erika put a finger on his lips. "How does lunch at 3 sound? I have something to wrap up at about 12 to 2..."  
  
"Okay, how about I meet you at Cobblepot Park?" Terry said. "I'll take you for coffee... or something...ya know?"  
  
"Sound like a date" Erika said with a smile. She walked past Dana and paused. "I've really out done myself this time. And they said home hair- doing courses were a waste of time." Dana gave a shriek of rage and stormed out.  
  
"Food spoils faster if you heat it in the wrong way Dana!" max called.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Erika asked casually. "Park, by the pond at 3" she added and then she sashayed out.  
  
=====================================  
  
"We'll load this up on the top of the Balent building" Victor said. "You and Team B keep the bat Occupied. Then tonight the day before Christmas Eve...we can blast the people below"  
  
"Oh what a hoot" Sketch growled as Victor spoke to Catwoman. She coiled the whip in her fingers.  
  
"I still don't understand what the "package", as you put it, is Zeiss but I'll play along" she shrugged. "Anything for a game of Tag with the bat. Now...we all know our roles so...let's act"  
  
Sketch, Zeiss and Brubaker climbed into the van and sped off followed closely by the skating and blading Orphans.  
  
"Erika"  
  
Erika touched the link in her cowl. "Yes? What? No more morality speeches I hope" she sighed.  
  
"I'm sending you some co-ordinates, head there and follow the instructions"  
  
"If this is a trap I'll never forgive you"  
  
"It isn't honour amongst thieves" Selina reassured. "Though I'm against this course of yours to the bitter end."  
  
"You're not helping your case much" Erika growled as she fired a cable and swung up onto a building. "But I'm on my way."  
  
===================TBC======================  
  
THE EGGS IN CH5:  
  
Gallant's knee – Catwoman busted Gallants Knee GO CATWOMAN (What? The git deserved it.)  
  
Girl Talk – The girl chat with the Ice princess in Batman Returns ended badly  
  
Kidnap drop – Yes Catwoman and Penguin gave their Kidnap victim a serious Drop  
  
Cat Scratch Fever – A Catwoman episode was named after this  
  
Where were you last time? – Michelle Pfeiffer asked Michael Keaton where he was last time she died. Then she died again...hmmmm  
  
Gotham river drop – Julie Newmar took the plunge for Batman after a caper that didn't go well. Ah well it wasn't permanent at least.  
  
Repeated shooting – Shreck shot her five times...THOSE SHOTS COULD NOT HAVE ERASED 6 LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Batman Marry Me – Yeah Julie Newmar took a dive after asking Batman to marry her, promising she'd reform...and subsequently have to kill Robin...not a good thing to add in there Julie.  
  
CYBER Cat – An ex-Villain of Catwoman's from her own comic book. I never actually found out what her story was all I knew was that she had a deal with a company to wear their armour... go figure  
  
==============================  
  
There are only (2) Eggs here. There will be mucho less because I'm running out of references. Keep your eyes open for a few notes over the next few chapters  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Erika and Terry have their first date...after they try beat each other into bloody pulps? Yeah and I thought my last relationship was complicated...plus Sketch's weapon gets a charge up and he risks his life to stop it...but if he destroys it...will he go with it?  
  
I want opinions on my OC's (Delphi, Roma, Sketch, Erika, Victor...etc) and thoughts on my portrayals of actual series characters (Bruce, Max, Selina, Terry, Dana...etc).  
  
TTFN 


	6. The First Date is the Creepiest

Batman Beyond  
  
A/N: Well I'm back once more...(shoots the hecklers in the head). All I can say right now is that I'll allow people to borrow my characters and archive my story IF THEY ASK! Just something I was told to let y'all know...any way I'd appreciate (lifts Tommy gun) any reviews...get the idea? (Shoots a heckler once more.)  
  
Chapter 6: The First Date is the Creepiest  
  
Erika looked around the strange "Crypt" with the Egyptian wall tiles. "So...this is nice," she said. The lights clunked on. Rows of costumes in glass cases, a large computer with multiple screens and keyboards at it and a high backed chair. Selina appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello my dear" she said. "Welcome to the Cat-Lair...or Cat Cave if you want."  
  
"Schway" exclaimed Erika. "Is that the ACTUAL script to "What Lurks beneath" by Achtenberg?"  
  
"No he never had a script, I know, I was supposed to steal it, I wrote that one...okay? And didn't get a penny of the royalties."  
  
Erika pulled away from the glass case. "Okay...so what's this all in aid of? I thought you didn't want me armed for terrorism"  
  
"I have no weapons here, you forget, that those gauntlets come from Cyber- C.A.T 's armour and don't pack lethal missiles or lasers."  
  
"Touché" Erika sighed. "So...what am I here for?"  
  
"A present, it's your Birthday on New Years Eve..."  
  
"Yup, stroke of midnight" Erika sighed. "I'll finally be eighteen. Same age as Terry..."  
  
"Oh dear" Selina groaned. "Complicate matters much?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Erika asked sharply.  
  
"Romance is always complicated" sighed Selina. "Now, take this out for a spin."  
  
The lights clunked on behind Erika and revealed a sleek black and silver motorcycle with green headlights and an elegant frame. "Camouflage and stealth options, a few tricks of its own and speed that no racing bike today has" Selina explained. "No, none of the weapons are lethal...well not directly."  
  
Erika descended the metal steps to the pit facing a circular door near the back of the cave. She swung an elegant leg over it. "I like..."  
  
"No terrorism"  
  
Erika revved up the engine. "I'm not that mad, no way does this bike get even a scratch!" she hit a button by the flat screen between the handle bars and the doors hissed open. "Ciao for now"  
  
Terry watched the Christmas parade below.  
  
"Any word from Sketch?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope" Terry said. "I'm having trust issues"  
  
"And you didn't before?"  
  
"Not such large ones" Bruce interjected. "Any sign of Catwoman or Victor?"  
  
"No" admitted Terry. He dropped off the roof and jetted along the streets.  
  
Zeiss looked at Catwoman, she was lazing on a tattered settee with her black cat. "Well?" she purred. "Everything set?"  
  
"All ready" grinned Zeiss. He snapped his fingers and a very short Orphan hurried up with a pair of glasses and bucket of champagne on a tray. He looked like Nick Nack from the Man With The Golden Gun. "Batman will fall...champagne?"  
  
"It's going to be a hot time in a cold town tonight" she purred stroking Ms. Kitty.  
  
He leaned in close to Catwoman. "We have a lot in common," he growled. "Total loathing for Batman, anarchistic desires, a passion for mayhem...fashion sense."  
  
Catwoman raised her elbow and looked the ringmaster-clothed man up and down. "Talk to the elbow coz the hand ain't worth the extension" she sighed. "Honestly Zeiss? I wouldn't touch you to scratch you. Business only."  
  
Zeiss frowned. Catwoman swung past him and rose. "Let's begin shall we?" She downed the champagne in a mouthful and tossed the glass over her shoulder to the Orphan who'd served her.  
  
"Catwoman!" Terry exclaimed as he watched her crawl along a sloped rooftop slowly coming out from under a cloaking device. She blew a kiss at him and dropped down beside a police officer. He turned and she slashed him along the chest, removing the Kevlar protection.  
  
"Ya see? I've done this beat-strip tactic before" she grinned and kicked him off the rooftop. Terry shot forwards and a grabbed the officers leg. He hauled him up and landed him on the roof.  
  
He turned and glanced around. Catwoman was lying on a chimneystack. "You have no morals, scruples or sanity," Terry said.  
  
"Really?" she purred. "Suddenly I feel all dirty...maybe I should give myself a bath ...right here". She licked up her arm and smiled before rolling off the chimneystack and landing a drop kick on him.  
  
He spun and kicked her in the side of the head. She landed into a roll and got to her feet. "Hey stud! I thought we had something together!" she purred and launched a slash at him. He caught her hand and pulled her into his body.  
  
"Why do you do this? You could do so much good!"  
  
"But I am good" she said. "At being bad".  
  
She slammed an arm into his ribs and knocked him over. He dragged her with him and she landed on top of him with a grunt. "So...tell me...why do you disobey the law?"  
  
"Don't be so naïve" she whispered. "The law doesn't apply to people like you and me!" She ran her claws over his chest. He flipped her off his body and pinned her underneath him.  
  
"You're wrong, it does...it applies to everyone!" he whispered.  
  
"Then why is murder so easy to get away with if you have cash?"  
  
She stabbed her knee up and into his groin, he grunted and she shoved him off. "You see: this city is too stupid for its own good. I'm here to give its potential a rise—by bringing it crashing down!"  
  
She shot up backwards as if pulled by puppeteer's strings. "Get the picture?" she said pursing her red lips. Terry leapt to his feet but was caught in the face by a six inch heeled boot. "Tag your it!" she cooed and leapt off the building.  
  
Terry followed.  
  
"Bruce!"  
  
"Selina?" Bruce swivelled in the chair to look at her. "What is it?"  
  
Selina rushed to the bat computer unwrapping her scarf. "Tell me Terry hasn't gone after Catwoman!" she gasped.  
  
"What? Of course he has"  
  
"I found her plans on the computer. She's going to set him up for terrorism and possibly murder!"  
  
"Terry" Bruce barked into the microphone. All he got was feedback.  
  
Sketch moved his hands away from his console. "I-I've blocked all waves and frequencies from the—the area"  
  
Roma and Zeiss nodded. Roma was dressed in a dark blue body suit that didn't have any sleeves and aqua coloured lines up various intervals. She pulled on a short black wig and smiled. "All right, Sketch to your place! Victor, let's roll".  
  
She lifted the sniper rifle and strapped it across her back in a sling holster. Zeiss swung his cane in his fingers and nodded. They strolled out of the room. Sketch looked at the jammer device. He nibbled his lip like he always did in times of stress.  
  
If I turn it off Batman has a fighting chance...if not the cat and bat tangle and the rat gets to top them both...  
  
"Places Sketch" called Brubaker. Sketch turned and lifted his satchel onto his shoulder.  
  
Catwoman landed on the rooftop with a smile and cracked her whip. She snared it around a TV aerial and pulled it back. Terry landed behind her. "Got you," he said sounding ever so slightly excited.  
  
"No man has" she purred and released the hold on the aerial. It twanged and smashed down on something in the snow. There was a crackle in a flare of light Terry was sent shooting backwards.  
  
"What the---" he groaned.  
  
"That Sketch kid's a genius," Erika laughed as she leapt onto the rooftop. "Designed a magnetic repulsion bomb that makes that metal under your suit shook you flying... I think rubber insulation is vital for every gal of course..."  
  
She hurled a button bomb to the ground. It snapped and in a bright flash she was gone. In her place two men in skull costumes stood in her place...holding flamethrowers?  
  
"This is all I need," groaned Terry. The blast of fire shot at his head. He ducked and rolled as the flames shot at him. The batarangs hissed through the air and sliced the tanks open. There was a crack and in a blast the two men shot off the roof.  
  
Terry jetted upwards and glanced around. Zeiss aimed the rocket launcher painted like a candy cane...he pulled the trigger and fired. The green flare spat through the air and burst. Terry shot aside as it became a shining green bat.  
  
"That's one way to get my attention" he grimaced.  
  
He raced after Zeiss across the rooftops and through the alleys. He was being lead towards the plaza... he had a bad feeling in his gut.  
  
"Well this beats the hell out of watching paint dry," grumbled Catwoman watching the chase. "Anyone got some snails we can race?"  
  
The Orphans looked at her and returned to working on the top of the Balent building. "So what is this?" she grunted at the assembly of Orphans.  
  
"Nothing to concern you" yawned the Python Orphan.  
  
"If you say so," Erika sighed as she skipped along the edge of the roof. "Here he comes! Here he comes!"  
  
Zeiss stood on the roof of the skyscraper overlooking the plaza. He held something in his hands along with his cane. "Oh Batman, you stole the honour of my father long ago and now I steal yours" he laughed as Terry dropped down.  
  
"Here see?"  
  
He hit the small button on the red controller. "Physical possessions are meaningless," he intoned solemnly.  
  
The large brightly wrapped presents beneath the tree burst open. In the abandoned building Sketch sat at his control console and manipulated the keys and levers expertly.  
  
A biplane zoomed over Commissioner Gordon's head. It's wings were red bat shapes while the rest of its body was black. Barbara fired her pistol, the plane crashed heavily into the nearest wall.  
  
A small toy tank fired a burst of flames and small old-style batmobiles sped after pedestrians with taser points on their hoods, jabbing at heels. A toy helicopter, again bearing the bat symbol sliced the air above the patrons and fired sprays of dark blue dye down.  
  
"That's it?" Roma exclaimed over her not-jammed radio link. "Dye? No explosives?"  
  
"I'm not a murderer," growled Sketch.  
  
Terry moved to run after the people below...the staff cracked into the back of his knees and flipped him over. Zeiss stabbed down but Terry rolled away. A blade hissed from his cane. He grinned. "Die!"  
  
He leapt forwards slashing expertly, applying pressure to Terry's reflexes and agility. If Terry wanted to survive this...he needed to be fast.  
  
"That's it? Toys aren't my style" Terry grunted. "The police force knows that!"  
  
"Oh but when they get the pictures of you helping the Orphans...they'll have a whole knew outlook" cackled Zeiss. His black lips parted to reveal his yellowed teeth. "And you'll suffer the dishonour of my father!"  
  
"What honour did that psycho have?" Terry groaned.  
  
He hurled the batarang but two knives caught it and knocked it off course. Terry leapt backwards and pulled the baton from his belt. He slammed it down on the cane. He and Zeiss swept at each other, slashing, jabbing, thrusting and snarling.  
  
"Good" cackled Zeiss. He looked down. "Phase 2 please," he said into his lapel.  
  
The Roller Blade Orphans pressed the buttons on the 3 large electronic bats and gave them a shove off the roof with their pilots sat on the backs. The machines started to flap and fluttered over the air.  
  
Sketch bit his lip and rose. He grabbed the blowpipe and small bag from the corner, put his satchel on and climbed out the window. He swiftly darted the distance and placed the bamboo pipe to his lips.  
  
"Police" Roma reported as she got into position with her rifle. "Take care of them Sketch. Phase 3 starting...ergo...police...no-no".  
  
Sketch looked at the speeding cars. He raised the pipe to his lips and looked down. He could reload and fire it faster then most people. There was a small metal frame that let him do that...he could do it...  
  
He glanced up. Zeiss had knocked Batman off the roof onto a ledge. The Tomorrow Knight rolled aside as Zeiss dropped down and karate chopped at him. He glanced at the approaching cars.  
  
"Take the shot" Zeiss commanded into his lapel.  
  
"The transmitters Sketch, fire them now!" exclaimed Roma.  
  
They shouted at him, the headset buzzed with their voices. He looked up, into Batman's eyes and felt the empathy, the "Do it" and the "Don't do it" emotions...and then he blew. The small black and red transmitters hit the police cars. Sketch lowered his head.  
  
Roma hit the remote. The red diodes lit up emitting a piercing shriek...the bats filled the air and attacked the cars flying from the sewers.  
  
"We had them flowing in especially for you" Zeiss cackled. Terry kicked him in the gut and vaulted off the ledge, taking wing and flying through the attacking winged animals. "Sketch! Get him with a transmitter!"  
  
Sketch looked at the blowpipe. There were a few shots left in it. "All gone" he said without emotion. He switched his headset off.  
  
Roma lifted the phone to her ear. "Ms Cartland? We're ready with phase 2, Phase 3 is just beginning, are you clear?"  
  
"Yes Roma, just make it happen"  
  
Roma nodded and aimed the rifle. She fired the line of bullets at the podium with microphones. Terry shot overhead and glanced down in shock. She grinned and rolled backwards into a back flip and pressed down on a hidden button in her wrist covering. The angel at the top of the tree exploded and revealed a Batman doll beneath it.  
  
Terry moved to land...Roma pulled the Compaq from her belt and blew on the powder. It sent out a cloud of pale pink smoke. Terry skidded into it and rolled along the rooftop. "Missed me Batman" Roma laughed.  
  
Terry looked around, Roma had totally vanished...and he had to catch her. He was sick to the back teeth of having no answers about the entire ordeal.  
  
"Hey Baby!" laughed someone. A familiar, sultry purr. Catwoman dropped down from the building above and kicked hard into his gut. He staggered back with a gasp as she ducked low and swept his legs from under him. "Tired yet?" She kicked him in the gut and laughed. "Don't answer that".  
  
Terry rolled aside and hurled a flash bomb at her. It exploded on her chest and knocked her thrashing to the ground. Terry leapt off the roof, his body pained. Barbara Gordon spotted him and aimed slowly.  
  
"Sorry Kid" she grimaced. "But it's work" she fired.  
  
Terry felt the stun bolt of a police pistol shoot past his head. The Commissioner could have hit if she wanted, but she'd missed. At least she partially still trusted him even if she had shot at him.  
  
Terry glanced back. Catwoman had disappeared again...she kept doing that. It was sort of...cool? Intriguing? A turn on? In the distance he thought he heard the purr of a motorcycle engine.  
  
And then it happened. Every sewer grate in the plaza, every manhole and gutter exploded open in a storm of bats. Terry slammed one out of the air with a rocket-powered kick and landed on the roof nearest him. The bat sparked and crackled. He glanced over his shoulder. He could feel sorrow. He walked over to the edge and looked around. Balancing on the tip of a gargoyle was Sketch.  
  
"I killed someone," he whispered. "One of the officers...I was nearby...I felt him die...and my sanity goes bye-bye". He spread his arms and leaned out over the huge drop. "It's hell, people ruled by their emotions...I can't- can't shut them off anymore... something happened...not long after the goggles and started to see the world in green...I lost control of it, this "gift", I stopped being able to sense myself and started to sense everyone else"  
  
"Back off the ledge Sketch" Terry said.  
  
"Why should I? I love to design, create and draw my devices...and now I'm killing with them...no I won't back away...but I will back down..." he turned and took a step back, close to the edge. "These goggles...they only see green...so what colour is the sky? What colour is the river...don't answer that the run off dye's murder on it."  
  
"Don't do it Sketch...you're still trying to help...you know how to stop the Magna Cannon."  
  
"You can just blow it up...die doing it...but save the city..." he mused. He pulled something from his pocket. A silver coin with a hole through it. "This was given to me...by someone... I was found with it...in the sewers..."  
  
He took another step back and stepped onto the horn-like ears of the griffin shape eagle head. "What does it have to do?"  
  
"Heads I live...heads I die" Sketch managed in a choked whisper. He flipped the coin. Terry shot forwards and caught the coin.  
  
"Heads?"  
  
"I die" Sketch shoved off from the ground and fell backwards in silence. It was as if the sounds of the world were silenced. Terry plummeted after him. Sketch swung a kick at Terry and blasted him with an empathic bolt. Terry ignored it. He grabbed Sketch and wrapped his arms around the boy's slender waist. He wrenched backwards and hauled the boy with him.  
  
Sketch's eyes glowed behind the goggles...Terry sprayed the gas into his face. The tiny aerosol from his belt had enough knockout gas to sedate a small town. Sketch went limp in his arms.  
  
Terry laid him down and pressed the card into his belt.  
  
When Sketch awoke he read it:  
  
Sketch,  
  
If you kill yourself you die a villain. Live you can be a hero and right the wrongs...your choice.  
  
Batman  
  
"I fell for the set up like a royal sucker," Terry groaned as Selina bandaged him up. Bruce nodded and handed Selina more bandages and anti- septic then returned to study the electronic bat.  
  
"No need to disagree" Terry groaned in a hurt voice.  
  
"Bruce, he wasn't to know" Selina said. "My protégé has always been shrewd... she knows a man's weaknesses and she will use her body to exploit them"  
  
"I figured," grumbled Terry.  
  
Selina sighed and handed him his civilian clothes. "I believe you have a date, get going"  
  
"How did you know?" Terry asked.  
  
"I picked the lock on your day planner" she sighed. "I was bored and it was there."  
  
Terry and Bruce stared at her she shrugged and sauntered away.  
  
Gotham was always dark, but for some reason Terry found the park was much brighter. He didn't know why, it was no different from any other...he saw her, Erika, she was wearing her long black coat, flowing in the wind, contrasted to the snow so perfectly. He was a few seconds (ahem-twenty minutes- ahem) late but she seemed just as out of breath.  
  
"Sorry, filing" she said as he said: "Had to give Bruce his pills". They laughed together.  
  
"Apparently neither of us can be on time. Delphi's a slave driver" Erika sighed.  
  
"I guessed as much" smiled Terry. "Bruce is demanding but not in her league if what I've seen is anything to go on."  
  
Erika nodded and linked his arm. "So any plans?"  
  
"I'm winging it," sighed Terry.  
  
"It's obvious" Erika said with a smile as she pulled in closer to him. "Did you hear about the attack at the plaza this morning? It's bizarre! Criminals don't strike in daylight"  
  
"Yeah, but they do if they're crazy".  
  
Erika smiled. They walked past a Soundbyte screen.  
  
"In news today the people of Gotham are demanding a manhunt for Batman begin, Commissioner Barbara Gordon had this to say," the anchorman said.  
  
The image of the Commissioner appeared on the screen. "Batman was seen during the terror this afternoon and many shoppers claim he was responsible but we need further evidence..." she paused as she was handed something by a strange, waif like young lady. She opened the envelope stamped with URGENT. "Oh my" she stated and darted into the offices.  
  
"DA Sam Young later had this to say" the Anchorwoman silhouette said.  
  
"I'm afraid that I must now place a warrant for arrest on Batman's head in light of some new proof received earlier this morning...all officers are required to find him... using lethal force if necessary."  
  
Terry stifled the urge to roar in anger. He just went rigid.  
  
Erika looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Batman avenged my father for me," Terry said quickly. "I owe him something for that."  
  
Erika nodded and led him down a flight of stairs to a small coffee house where music was flowing from it. Stepping into the warmth Erika lead him to a booth in the corner and slipped in on one side.  
  
Terry slipped in on the other. "So—I've never seen this place before..."  
  
"I found it one night, after yet another threat of being fired I was feeling down. I heard the music and came here...oh no...uhh maybe we should go" Erika was staring at the stage where a green haired woman was sitting up on a stool with her guitar.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Terry asked.  
  
"N-No reason" Erika said.  
  
"This is the song: You think, performed by me, Christina McShane, for my best bud in the world and the actual writer...Erika Arkham!" Terry stared at Erika. She folded her hands on the table and dropped her head into them. "Who's here on a first date, have a coffee and cookie on me Erika".  
  
Erika glanced at the bread knife at the sandwich counter; she was deeply considering shoving it into Christina's neck for this...was she really? Or was that hyperbole? She was confused...that's all she needed.  
  
"You write songs?" Terry asked.  
  
"Ummm" Erika glanced around. Windows, doors, tables, chairs, people...I can somersault the tubby guy onto his table swing on the lights flip over the woman in the beatnik outfit and back flip up the stairs before he can probe deeper.   
  
"That's cool"  
  
"Can we go?"  
  
"No" stated Terry. "I want to hear".  
  
"Tubby guy, I hope you have a strong bladder," muttered Erika.  
  
"Sorry?" Terry said as Christina found a cord.  
  
"Nothing" Erika said. "But when I die of embarrassment, promise me you'll not write a song or sonnet about me...I hate anything with a crappy slow pace..."  
  
Terry touched her hand she smiled and netted her fingers in his. Maybe this wasn't going to hurt so much...well maybe it would mildly injure Christina.  
  
"The cannons gonna be done by tonight" the skull masked Orphan said.  
  
"Excellent" Delphi grinned, she was wearing her purple mink lined coat and a violet business suit. She paced along the floor of the villains above ground lair in the abandoned building across from her offices. "Remember, once the cat is no longer useful...spay her. Until then, don't let her know you work for me..."  
  
"How's the bat campaign going?" Roma asked Victor.  
  
"Pictures delivered" Victor grinned. "Commissioner and DA turned to our anti-bat ideas...and Phase 4 ready. Sketch's working on an illusion of the Batmobile, if they think the cannon bolts came from the Batmobile..."  
  
"He'll get the chair," laughed Delphi. "And my city becomes weaker so I may rebuild it as a more obedient and loyal place..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: What did y'all think of the characters there? I need feedback, if there's a character I should play up more then tell me for Mike's sake! (Do I know any Mikes? Anyway...) Also I give my characters out on rent provided I get credit, all you have to do is ask to archive the story or borrow a character...like you'd want to...anyway I have tons of projects all lined up.  
  
CATgrl: Update YOUR fic ASAP I'm impatient and cranky.  
  
Shadowhawk: Yours is a great fic your right I like it and I haven't even finished it yet. Mine is ho-hum-okay-if-you're-bored  
  
Fire inu: Yes, she did and still has but in the first one she was a thief and in the second she's now a vigilante and champion of Basts children 


	7. Live to Die

Batman Beyond  
  
CATgrl: You're my best-hic-friend (downs another bottle of Yahoo soda). And I---WANT YOU TO UPDATE MORE, MORE, MORE! And here is the song...yes I did write it myself...it'd be better with the music in my head...that the voice sing to (goes to rock in the corner for a while.)  
  
==============Chapter 7: Live for Death  
  
==You Think== The rain pours down hard and cold Washing away the me of old Fall for whom you think you see And the winner will soon be me Appearances are deceptive And you're not that perceptive...  
  
You think you know me You think you own me But no one can Not any man  
  
We tread the lines of dark and light I walk the day but stalk the night Face to face is mask to mask Lift your soul to face this task And now we fight Strike and slash, claw and bite  
  
You think you know me You think you own me But no one can Not any man  
  
You thought you knew me Thought you saw through me I let you believe And I deceive Know me, you can try But you'd only know a lie  
  
I am alone and always will Trapped by poison and set to kill I'm lost and so are you Kindred spirits that is true But to heaven you'll one day fly While the shadows take me when I die  
  
You think you know me but you don't You want to know me but you won't It can't be done Not by anyone  
  
Erika winced and buried her hands in her face. Christina her guitar = deadshe grated.  
  
"Do you really feel you'll die alone?" Terry whispered.  
  
Erika looked up and then away. "Its not that simple Terry" she said. "I keep secrets and lie to people I love...I can't ever have a relationship because it would be based on lies"  
  
"Everyone lies in a relationship" he sighed. "I broke with Dana for a while, found Melanie, she was great...but we kept stuff...and..."  
  
"Melanie? Hooters waitress or air stewardess?"  
  
"Thief" sighed Terry. "She was part of the Royal Flush Gang".  
  
Erika's breath caught in her throat but she managed an "oh". The waitress laid a cup of coffee on the table; Erika gulped the hot liquid down. Christina and her guitar strode over. "Hey Erika! This must be Terry!"  
  
Christina's voice was quite "perky" in comparison to the sultry purr she'd used in the dark rhythm of the song. She smiled and extended a hand that he shook. "Erika's told me a lot about you...although she's much busier these days...anyway have a coffee and baked treat on me...oh and Terry".  
  
Christina kneeled by Terry and whispered into his ear as another artist began crooning about how he loved his llama Brian. Erika couldn't make out what Christina was saying. What the musician whispered was: "Erika looks like a tabby cat but she's definitely a tiger inside".  
  
"What did she say?" Erika asked as a confused Terry sipped his coffee.  
  
"Nothing" Terry said.  
  
=====================================  
  
"Favourite word?" Terry asked as they left the coffee house and walked down the street asking each other questions. Erika linked his arm, which was in his coat pocket.  
  
"Oh... Surreptitious" smiled Erika. "It flows off the tongue. Yours?"  
  
"Incapacitation" Terry said. "It sounds nice...favourite food?"  
  
"It would have to be...ravioli," Erika said. "Yours?"  
  
"Oh, definitely potato pie" Terry said. "My Grandma made it all the time for me"  
  
"My turn. Favourite TV show?"  
  
"Oh---Real World"  
  
"Like there's such a thing," laughed Erika somewhat sadly. "Mine's--- Shelly the Goblin Killer. But only because I like the actor who plays Stoic".  
  
"Aha" nodded Terry slowly. They stopped at the monorail station.  
  
"This is my stop" Erika said. "I had a great time. And a lunch date, usually I don't get a lunch date it's always dinner...this was interesting."  
  
"My nights are busy" shrugged Terry. "Maybe I c-can take you out to dinner?"  
  
Erika's brow crinkled and she placed a ringer to her cheek thoughtfully. "Hmmm well now...there are things to consider. Do you have any annoy pet peeves? And did I really enjoy this afternoon? And most importantly, what of ravioli?"  
  
Terry smiled and Erika kissed him on the cheek, she paused as she pulled back then kissed him on the lips. Terry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. Erika rested her hands on his shoulders and let herself feel...something in that kiss.  
  
She pulled back and smiled. "And that's all she wrote..." she smiled.  
  
"Why do you work for Delphi Cartland? I can get you a job with Mr Wayne".  
  
"It's a long complicated story Terry".  
  
"I can listen, I'll free time and you can tell it to me"  
  
She smiled and took a step back as the monorail pulled up. "I'm listed".  
  
"I'm interested"  
  
"I'm working" she smiled as she stepped into the monorail car.  
  
"I'm free"  
  
The doors closed on Erika as she spoke: "I'm tempted."  
  
"I'm---" the train pulled away. "Hopeful"  
  
=====================================  
  
Sketch looked at the coin. He flipped it and caught it again. "I do this," he said. He pinned the small bat signaller to his sleeve. He slid the coin back onto the cord around his neck and turned away from the window.  
  
==========================================  
  
"There are police everywhere" Max said as Terry invisibly watched the party below.  
  
"Yeah, they are" nodded Terry. "But I can't stay away. Tonight is the Cannon night"  
  
"Sketch hasn't even called you back!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"He has now" Bruce interjected. "His communicator just came on line. From the top of the Balent building". Terry shot off in that direction.  
  
================================  
  
"We fire in 10-9-" Victor was quivering in anticipation. "8-"  
  
"What's this really?" Erika asked as she flipped up onto the roof. Roma spun and saw her. The Catwoman hissed and bared her claws.  
  
"Hey, why is she acting like that with the bosses secretary?" an Orphan asked.  
  
"BOSS? ROMA! DELPHINE CARTLAND" spat the Catwoman. She glanced over her shoulder as Batman landed. "Bloody hell" she groaned.  
  
"Batman! How did he find us?" Victor rasped.  
  
The bat signaller skittered across the ground and stopped at his feet. "I like to accessorize" Sketch whispered. He pulled the batons from his boots and spun into a kick at Zeiss. The ringmaster caught it with his cane and kicked up knocking Sketch back.  
  
"Fire the cannon!" he bellowed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sketch exclaimed. He hurled the handful of bulls-eye- mints at the device. They exploded into a white cloud that did smell faintly of mint. The Orphan at the controls collapsed and Terry took his signal. He launched at Zeiss. Catwoman cracked her whip and snared it around Roma's ankle.  
  
"You're a champion kick boxer, right?" Catwoman smiled. "Let's see that in action!"  
  
Roma kicked up and freed her leg as Catwoman dragged her enemy to her. Erika caught the leg and twisted it. "Try again"  
  
Roma rolled backwards to her feet, dressed in the same outfit from the afternoon. She swept into a kick and punch combo. Erika took the kick and caught the fist. "You punch like a man" she sighed. She savagely uppercut Roma and knocked her up and away. "That's a woman's way".  
  
Terry kicked out sharply. Zeiss was faster and more experienced...but still getting old. Terry was young, strong and pretty devout to kicking butt. Especially this psycho's.  
  
"Batman, Catwoman and Sketch...perhaps he can be...weasel boy?" sneered Victor.  
  
"Can you please shut up?" Terry sighed as he swept a kick at Zeiss.  
  
Sketch looked at Brubaker. "How could you Sketchy?" Brubaker said.  
  
"I developed a damn conscience," Sketch said. "Go find Rocco, please Bru don't make me hurt you". The muscle man winced, then turned and walked away. Sketch caught an ex-colleague in the gut with his elbow and spun inwards with a kick to the head.  
  
Catwoman slashed at Roma. The ex-model pulled a lipstick from her belt pouch. "Never leave home without one!" Roma cackled. She hurled it down. It cracked open and in a burst Roma was gone. Catwoman yowled in rage and decided to take it out on the Orphans.  
  
Zeiss spotted her; he delivered a strike to the throat of his black clad opponent and turned on her swiping her down. "Ah!" she gasped. "Have you no honour? I'm a woman!"  
  
"I-I-" Victor paused to debate the honour of hitting her.  
  
She spun on the ground and kicked him off the roof. Cracking her whip and catching his arm. "My god! Men are really stupid" she gasped, and then gave a small laugh. "Still that one never gets old."  
  
Zeiss dug a blade into the wall and swung his cane up. The tip snapped out into a grapple and launched off into the air with a "paffft" noise. It caught a ledge as the cord wound in. Catwoman recoiled her whip and groaned. He hurled the cane and grapple at her. She caught it with ease and threw it at an Orphan.  
  
Zeiss grabbed another cane from the umbrella stand by the cannon.  
  
"Sorry tabby cat, you sent me too many mixed signals!" he snarled. "Have fun in hell!"  
  
He pointed the cane. The bullet shot through the air and sent Catwoman shooting backwards off the roof. Terry gasped for air and darted to the edge. Sketch shouted as Zeiss opened fire with his machine gun cane.  
  
Terry resisted the urge to try and save Catwoman. The city was in danger now...it would be too late for her. He hurled the batarang and knocked the cane from Victor's hands.  
  
Victor turned and the twin daggers shot through the air at Terry. The Tomorrow Knight threw himself clear and tossed the batbombs. They exploded as Zeiss leapt away. He grabbed a cane and the casing fell away to reveal a blade. "You die tonight Batman!"  
  
Sketch darted for the cannon and blasted an Orphan reaching for the button with empathy. He reached for his satchel...  
  
"NO!" Zeiss snarled. He hurled the blade. It went through Sketch's side and the boy collapsed. With a roar of rage Terry grabbed the ringmaster of the Orphans and slammed his face into the ground.  
  
The Orphans stared at Sketch, stopping their brandishing of weapons and jeers and attacks. The snow had started. Zeiss rose as Batman rushed to Sketch's side. "Get him!" Zeiss roared. The Orphans didn't move they just looked at him from the blizzard of snow. "What are you waiting for? GET HIM!"  
  
They turned and walked away. (In some cases they limped.) Zeiss pulled a dagger from up his sleeve and gritted his teeth. "Then I'll do it," he hissed. He rushed forwards at Terry. Batman spun and managed to catch the knife.  
  
A whip snagged his arm. Catwoman stood behind him. With a shriek of rage she dragged him backwards. "That's so typical of men! Can't finish what they start and usually have to compensate with toys!" she sneered.  
  
The bullet hole in her shoulder wasn't bleeding. It had hit a circuit. "I feel two stories onto a fire-escape...that didn't kill me...no lives lost" she pursed her lips. "I'm almost disappointed!" she dragged Victor to her as she pivoted into a kick. He shrieked in agony as it cracked into his skull.  
  
Erika coiled the whip around her waist and launched into a somersault to land her heels in his spine. He gagged in pain and grabbed her ankles, slamming her into the ground. She pivoted on her palms and leapt to her feet as he jack knifed up.  
  
"No lives down and Catwoman's up to the base" she smiled. She swung the handle of her whip into the side of his head and floored him.  
  
Terry lifted Sketch's head to check the boys pulse. "Heads up" Sketch croaked. An empathic blast shot past Terry's head and hit someone. The man fell down with a groan. He was dressed in black and holding a long Kitana.  
  
"Thanks" Terry said.  
  
"Anytime" grimaced Sketch. Terry ducked as a shuriken whizzed over his head. He dived forwards into a flip and hurled two batarangs as he rose. The three ninjas were all in black and apparently relentless. Terry pummelled one down as Sketch dragged himself to his feet.  
  
Sketch's threshold for pain was higher then average. He pulled up his sleeve and revealed his birthmark. The patch of his skin on his upper left arm and along his left shoulder blade. It was blue. And by technicality parts of his hair (namely the few white strands) were also natural. He died his hair the natural brown to hide the natural white...it was his curse.  
  
He took a small knife from his belt and cut a part of the blue skin. A droplet of darker-then-normal blood formed and dripped off. It hissed a hole in the ground but he ignored it. "For once in your life...do something right" he groaned.  
  
His skin was immune to acids, he'd found that out...or rather based it on...the fact this powerful mix in his blood didn't kill him. He smeared the acid on his fingers and wiped it on the control box of the cannon. The metal corroded faster then a Ph Indicator in a McDonalds Coke.  
  
"Hai! Hai! HAI!" a ninja came leaping a Terry. He slugged him hard and rushed to Catwoman's aid. She sliced a leg into Zeiss but he caught it with blink speed and shoved her back. He raised his dagger...Terry cannoned into him. The ringmaster removed his hat and a blade snapped out. Terry ducked...  
  
The blade stuck into his shoulder and Zeiss clouted him into Catwoman. He stood over them and removed a gun from his hat. "Usually I don't use these dishonourable weapons...but anything for the noble name of Zeiss to be returned!"  
  
"ZEISS!"  
  
Zeiss turned and spotted Sketch lift the blowgun to his lips and spit the small pin onto his shoulder. "What was that?" he snorted. He aimed at Sketch. "You have more lives then her!" he spat indicating Catwoman. "Any last words?"  
  
"Yes actually" said Sketch. "LASER BUNNY"  
  
The high-pitched shriek filled the air. Zeiss screamed and tore at the transmitter shaped like a bat on his coat. He threw it off but Sketch spat another at the running man's back. It stuck fast, frantically Zeiss scrabbled at it...the bats around the tree awoke and filled the air with flapping wings. They tore into Zeiss as he leapt off the rooftop and fired a grapple from his wrist. Sketch clutched his side and watched as Zeiss swung onto the roller coaster track of the closed amusement park.  
  
"He's mine!" Catwoman hissed as she fired her cable. Terry took off after her...they landed on either side of Zeiss...just in time to watch the bats drag him off and plunge from the highest point on the tracks...straight down through the roof of the old roller coaster car station.  
  
"Meow-uch" Terry breathed.  
  
"That doesn't even cover it" Catwoman said.  
  
The razor blade dagger shot through the air. It hit Catwoman in the leg, she shrieked and pulled it out with a hiss. Zeiss staggered from the debris, popping bones back into place. Catwoman hissed again.  
  
"More lives then me!" she growled.  
  
She leapt off the roller coaster and grabbed the support bars, using them to acrobatically descend. Terry took the direct route. He jetted down and tackled Zeiss into a large plastic statue. The man snarled and slammed Terry's face into the giant plastic whale.  
  
He sprinted past the dazed vigilante and up a ladder onto the roof of "Water Wonderland". He sprinted along the rooftop...the whip caught his ankle and wrenched him down. Catwoman was leaning on a brick wall.  
  
"You couldn't even kill me? That's unbelievably simple to do...sadly this black cat has crossed your path...and now you get the bad luck of Friday 13th!" she purred. He lunged at her...the Batarang slammed into his back and sent him off course as it burst into a flash and cloud of smoke. The force knocked him through the glass roof...straight into the water below.  
  
"Hmm...maybe that did it" Catwoman mused, looking at Batman. She slid down her cat cable onto the walkway. Zeiss floated below...she sighed and snapped her now spiked whip at the fuse box, the metal casing collapsed into the water and sent up a blast of sparks. "Better"  
  
She turned and Batman grabbed her wrists. "You're coming with me."  
  
She raised an eyebrow beneath her mask and her red lips pursed. "Sounds kinky" she leaned in towards him. "Who's the man behind the bat?" she whispered as she freed a hand and gently stroked his side. "Maybe he can help me find the woman...behind the cat..."  
  
"You're delusional, psychopathic, rude, wonderful, clever and---"  
  
"You're not so bat yourself," she whispered. "And...there you are"  
  
She stabbed into his side with a yowl of pleasure. Terry roared in pain and savagely backhanded her off the walkway into a stack of old fish food. She shrieked in rage and rolled off the sacks. Terry rushed to the railing...and Zeiss grabbed his leg, dragging him down to the walkway.  
  
"Still here...bat" the ringmaster spat. His running white face was now a macabre snarl on his enraged face. Terry kicked up and knocked him aside. Zeiss savagely punched him. "I have a cannon to fire..." he wheezed.  
  
He pulled the gun out and fired, point blank, Terry rolled aside, the heat of the bullet so close to his face he could feel it on his skin. Zeiss fired his arm grapple and vanished through the window.  
  
Terry launched after him, his side pounding in pain and his senses excited.  
  
From her hidden motorbike, Catwoman watched.  
  
==========================================  
  
Zeiss scrabbled onto the rooftop. Batman was on his back and that meant he had no time to waist. He would fire the cannon into the Christmas Eve party...Batman would be blamed again...  
  
"Hold it Zeiss"  
  
Batman stood before him. Zeiss was bleeding, broken and soaking. He levelled his silver pistol at Batman and cackled. "I'm firing the cannon," he giggled as he reached for the machine's buttons to his right. "You can't stop me...you will never disobey your morals on honour, protecting all life."  
  
"Yeah he's a boy scout," a voice said faintly. "But I am DEFINITELY not!"  
  
Sketch grabbed Victor's arm and the back of his neck. He slammed both their bodies into the mass of wires he'd strong around the cannon. There was an explosion and a loud shriek. Terry was shoved backwards by a wave...he rose shakily and rushed forwards. Zeiss was lying in the corner of the roof...scorched...  
  
Sketch lay in a heap at the foot of his destroyed creation. His elegant athletes body was cut, bruised and bleeding. Terry lifted him in his arms. "Bruce?"  
  
"The jamming just switched off" Max reported. "What's happening?"  
  
"Sketch, he's down...he's...got no pulse...wait! I can feel a faint one!" he gasped.  
  
Terry lifted the boy as the bat mobile descended to him. "Bruce, prep the med-lab!"  
  
"Terry I---"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Terry was angry, worried and scared. He didn't know why but he felt a connection to this boy. The batmobile rose again and vanished. The police were swarming the building...  
  
=====================================  
  
Victor Zeiss rose, the top of his head on fire, burned and bloody. But he was still alive. "I cannot die!" he cackled.  
  
The whip lashed around his throat.  
  
"I'd simply love to check that out for you darling" purred Catwoman. She wrenched him in close and slammed a head butt into his nose. He gagged on his own blood. Erika gripped his face in a taloned and. "You're the...third- person to try and kill me this week. I'm annoyed...you didn't get it done right..."  
  
"H-hey the shooting you...it wasn't anything personal..." wheezed Zeiss.  
  
"Yeah I know...and you wanted my body...here have it" she slammed a full-length kick into his gut and flung him off the roof. She sighed as she began to disappear. "Men, always falling for me."  
  
=====================================  
  
Selina dabbed Sketch's face with the ointment. "Poor thing, stabbed, beaten, shocked and burned" she sighed. "And lets not forget that horrible blue mark on his body."  
  
"I'm running his DNA for a birth cert" Bruce said. Terry pulled the claw from his hip. "Oww" he groaned. "Anyone got anti-septic ointment?"  
  
"Are you in pain?" Selina asked.  
  
Terry looked at the sliver of metal in his fingers. "Not really" he admitted and added. "Meow"  
  
"Selina..." whispered Bruce. "Take a look at this...I've just found this boys family tree...care to explain this?"  
  
He pointed at the screen. Selina gaped. Terry read the names and his breath hitched in his throat. There was silence but for the groan of a waking Sketch.  
  
=====================================  
  
"Batman is still wanted," mused Delphi, leaning back in her chair and tapping her lip with a thoughtful finger. "Go get the boys out of the penitentiary for me...I think it's about time they made parole...and a grave for Batman and Catwoman!"  
  
"The ninja's we sent to the Orphan's ranks...should I..." Roma let the question hang as she mimed a gun to her head. "Or what?"  
  
"Definitely take them out," Delphi said. "I'm getting impatient. Tomorrow is Christmas day and I haven't gotten what I wanted from Santa Claus." She looked at the blueprints for her new city. The Lady of Gotham was replaced with her image and there were high walls all around.  
  
==========TBC  
  
Oh I love a good cliffy! But is it a good cliffy? Next up Batman and Catwoman play tag with the police and each other...Sketch finds out who he is and Delphi hires a nasty group of assassins to "play" with the costumed creations of Gotham. 


	8. Gone Scratch Postal

Batman Beyond 8  
  
Chapter 8: Gone Scratching Postal  
  
Erika lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. "He's a great kisser," she said, stroking Ms Kitty's neck. "All warm and...right" she sighed.  
  
"Are you talking to me or the cat?" Christina asked over the speakerphone.  
  
"Yes"-replied Erika with a sly smile.  
  
"Oi, what happened to you? You're all crazy now...though it's great for the music," she added. "And that last song went down a treat."  
  
"I've got another one called "Alone" and the latest one called "Then we die", I'll send them to you later."  
  
"Is this Terry guy your muse?" Christina cooed with an audible grin.  
  
"Goodbye Christina" smiled Erika with firmness in her voice.  
  
She hit the button on the phone and stared up at the ceiling, she looked at her costume. "And they said a home sowing course was a waist of time" she sighed as she sat up, the cat leaping away and letting her get to her sewing machine.  
  
============================  
  
"Oh my god" Selina gasped. Sketch sat up and stifled a scream as the injury through his side flared in a crimson burst of agony. Terry yelped and staggered forwards as he felt the echo of the pain.  
  
"It can't be...Sketch's mother can't be..." she whispered.  
  
"My mother?" Sketch croaked loudly, he coughed and made his way over to the computer. "What? My mother? Who?"  
  
"Oh" Selina said looking at him. She grabbed him in a huge hug that avoided skilfully touching any of his multiple injuries. "My poor little grandbaby!"  
  
"I'm your what now?" Sketch spluttered.  
  
============================  
  
Delphi paced up and down the line of mercenaries. They were a group of men in dark blue and aqua-green body armour with black visors on their faces and assault rifles across their backs and pistols at their hips. They saluted to her as her heels clicked and echoed in the warehouse.  
  
"The Krauss Triplets are here Ms Cartland" Roma reported.  
  
The triplets entered, the strong Aryan triplets left over from a cryogenic sleeping project for the Aryan forces of the Nazi empire...they'd defrosted nicely.  
  
The Eldest was Karl; he was tall and muscular with a perfectly square jaw and the same bright blue eyes as his siblings. Then there was Stefan. He was shorter but more agile and he had sharper features. And lastly there was Roxanne. She was beautiful, curvaceous and lithe with cold and angular features.  
  
They wore black Kevlar and khaki and stood in stoic silence, waiting.  
  
"Perfect" grinned Delphi.  
  
"I think they'll do the job," Paxton said descending the steps. "And that reminds me, they're to kill Terry McGinnis".  
  
Delphi curled around her beau. "Oh...Pax-y" she whined in a sultry purr (making it possible but not as well as Erika would/could/did). "Why do you want that snot nosed brat killed?"  
  
"If he dies then Bruce Wayne's only possible legal Heir dies and I get the entire company for myself" smirked Paxton. "Then we get hitched and the combined powers of our...Powers-Cartland industries...will take this city and make it ours"  
  
Delphi wrapped her arms around Paxton's neck. "Yummy" she grinned. She looked at the assassins. "Go...kill...something" she yawned.  
  
Roma sighed. "Catwoman and the Orphans partnership ended when Zeiss died...a 30 story drop will do that to a man. However they framed the Batman for terrorism. We will be continuing in that vein. Batman cannot get his standing with the police back, tonight...we frame him for kidnapping and eliminate him."  
  
The dozen men saluted and followed the three leaders out of the warehouse. Roma cast a glance at the pair getting to it in the corner and sighed. She sauntered out of the building.  
  
===================================  
  
"Grandchild" Bruce said dryly. "Helena Kyle is your daughter?"  
  
Selina reluctantly released the stunned Sketch and tapped some keys on the computer. "The Huntress" she said. The image of the cloaked shadow on a rooftop appeared. "She took up the family business," explained Selina. "Crime fighting."  
  
Terry and Sketch looked at Bruce.  
  
"Paris" Bruce sighed.  
  
"Yes, Paris, June and too much champagne" Selina sighed. "Helena was born and ran away...she met this boy and had a child with him."  
  
The image of the boy appeared. "Jared Dent?" exclaimed Bruce. "Harvey's son?"  
  
The boy had blue skin marring his chiselled features on the left side. His hair streaked white and his eyes...sad. "As you can see the burn passed on slightly in the genetic make-up" Selina said. "While he was growing up he knew all about his father activities, and after his father was returned to him he became a surgeon. He met Helena who was a few years younger...and then tragedy. I'd lost contact with her when she moved to Metropolis and then to Keystone...we'd argued about Jared. They had set up as vigilante's and I'd tried to discourage her...she continued and one day a private plane they were in exploded."  
  
"Then how did I wind up in the sewers?" grated Sketch; a tear trickled down his cheek from behind his goggles. "Did they decide a kid slowed them down?"  
  
"They sent you to stay with Loretta Blake, an attorney, she was attacked and found murdered in the sewers. No doubt she lost you there...it was about...8 years ago? Maybe 9?"  
  
"Yes" Sketch said calmly. "Nearly 9 years ago. I was 8 years old and I can't remember anything before that...not even my parents."  
  
Selina grabbed him in yet another crushing hug. Terry looked at Bruce. He had turned back to the computer and was quietly investigating the screen. "Catwoman will be back..." he stated. "But why she's after Delphine Cartland interests me more"  
  
Selina sighed. "And so again, men demonstrate their total inability to see the way to find a source" she tapped on the keys. "Catwoman strikes randomly across the city but always gets Delphi or steals a priceless artefact...hence there is a connection between terrorism and theft that once we find will lead us to the answers."  
  
"Why don't you just tell us?" Terry asked.  
  
"Because I won't betray a girl I raised," Selina said.  
  
"A surrogate for your own daughter because of Guilt?" grunted Bruce. "You feel bad because you left your grandson to become a street urchin and thief!"  
  
Selina whirled and slapped him across the face. "Shut up Bruce, shut up. You will never understand what happened. You never can" she turned and stalked off.  
  
Sketch blinked and slowly disappeared as the attention was turned on Selina. He strode into the darker recesses of the cave and looked around. There were levels to the cave; rock pillars the formed stairs over the rushing waters below. "God" he breathed.  
  
"Sketch?"  
  
He turned and looked at Terry. "What? Did..."Grandfather"...ask to see me?" he said, pouring venom into the word Grandfather.  
  
"I...no." Terry let out a gasp. "I can't damn well believe it...Bruce is a Grandfather ...he had a daughter...you, of all people, it was destiny that we found you!"  
  
Sketch spun sharply and faced Terry. "He doesn't care about me! No one does! Selina may care now but soon she'll be ignoring me in three weeks after the novelty wears off...and you'll need to arrest me so you can prove your innocence!"  
  
Terry put his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked into the green lenses. "Look, if I do arrest you Bruce will have...like...a way out for you!"  
  
"Why would he care-" Sketch looked up. "About some street urchin?"  
  
He shoved away from Terry and stormed towards a ladder that lead into the darkest regions of the cave. "Leave me alone or I'll zap your brain with so much stress energy you'll wet yourself!"  
  
Terry could hear the tears weighing down Sketch's voice. But he knew it was alone time...he'd imagined that finding a family would feel the opposite to how he felt when his father was murdered...he hadn't counted on Bruce being part of that family.  
  
===================================  
  
Erika picked up the phone and rubbed her eyes. "Hello?" she yawned.  
  
"Hi---Erika?"  
  
"Terry?" Erika sat straight up. "You realize it's not even 6 am"  
  
"Get dressed, I want to show you something" he said, a smile in his voice.  
  
Erika performed a powerful flip off her bed. "On it, what can I expect to see?"  
  
"A surprise. See you out front in 5"  
  
============================  
  
"Dana had your number, I got Max to steal if for me" explained Terry. They were in the car, speeding along a countryside road. "Then I found your number in the book and realized that was pointless because...yeah you were listed"  
  
Erika gave a melodious laugh. "I expect there are a few hundred Arkham's in Gotham..." she grinned at him. Her dark purple streaked hair blowing out behind her.  
  
"Uhhh...not really."  
  
"Technically I should own that place," added Erika pointing at the castle like shape in the distance. "Sadly M-Alice Schrek is in possession of my trust fund and inheritance".  
  
Terry nodded slowly. "That day...in the park. You said you thought they'd been killed...why? Why do you think that?"  
  
"I don't think that," Erika said. "I know it. I read the police reports. They said the break lines had been in disrepair. Daddy and Mother bought that car new that month...I took an investigation of my own up when I was 15...Dana dumped paint in my hair and subsequently on my research- " she sounded distant. "So I punched her..." she smiled. "In case you're wondering Dana and I were in a summer camp together nearly every year since I was 7. I went to Junior High with her cousin and I loathe her to my core."  
  
"Glad she's not here then" smiled Terry. He turned down a narrow off road and stopped the car near the river. "Close your eyes" he instructed.  
  
"I'm warning you, I hear your clothes coming off and I'll perform the Nutcracker not-so-sweet on you," laughed Erika as she closed her eyes and let him lead her out into the snow. He covered her eyes with his hands and stopped her on a cobbled patch of ground.  
  
"And I'd have gotten frostbite anyway" added Terry. "Merry Christmas".  
  
He moved his hands. The river had a slow waterfall in the small rock nest that could only be entered by the road they'd taken. Sheer vertical wall on all sides were covered in snow cocooned vines and branches. The snow was swirling, dancing over and into the water.  
  
"Well no one I've ever dated gave me a waterfall all my own" she said. She looked up at Terry, spinning away from his body and taking his hands in hers, leading him to the bench and stepping up on it.  
  
"I've never given one to my past girlfriends"  
  
"Last two name 'em," Erika said as she spun back and forth, up and down the seat.  
  
"Dana and Mel"  
  
"Mel? Ice skater or Air stewardess?"  
  
"Thief"  
  
"Ah"  
  
Erika spun on the snowy bench and lost her balance. Terry grabbed her. She gave a small giggled as she let herself fall into his arms and entwined her arms around his neck. "You, I like" she said. "But you won't always be able to catch me"  
  
She leaned close to him and brushed her lips off his.  
  
"I can try," he whispered.  
  
Erika slipped from his arms and scampered away. "My turn...Brock and Lyle"  
  
Terry followed her to the car in the dark morning light. "Brock? Lyle?"  
  
"Brock was a Texas rodeo cowboy...tight wranglers, lots of other men on long rodeo trips, take a guess how that ended" she said in her dazed, wild voice as she listed off on her fingers. "The Celine Dion should have tipped me off but I was hopeful...and the name, Brock! Hah! Yeah that was a guy for me, that was earlier this year, we met when he was on set for a new advert". Erika slipped onto the hood of the car. "Lyle was a chemistry camp colleague. We were lab partners...then I singed off his eyebrows when he said I was only good a chemistry because it reminded me of cooking like it did to all women...Bunsen burners and accidents happen now".  
  
She spun like a ballerina. "Oh! Then there was Jimmy Bubkirk! In fifth grade, he used to call me Gams all the time after he heard his brother say it" her voice became darker. "He's dead now."  
  
Terry looked at her as he sat down on the bonnet at her side. "You've got a dark side"  
  
"No darker then yours Terry" she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. She stifled the urge to purr. "That's the thing though...the so called normal guys always let you down. Sicko's don't scare me...At least they're committed"  
  
"Why are you so sad?" Terry asked as he looked into her eyes. He could see despair and confusion and sorrow and anger and a bitterness he couldn't bare to meet. He held her face in his warm, gentle hands.  
  
"Because I see the world terry, I see what it does to people, good people" she breathed. "And what it will one day do to you...please, don't let it...don't lose yourself because someone says jump, roll over or buy-this- soda-for-a-better-libido."  
  
"Stay with me and I won't"  
  
"I can't promise that," whispered Erika as their lips came closer to each other. "Don't love me Terry"  
  
"It might be to late," he gasped.  
  
"Love is pain"  
  
"Love is what you make it, it's hit and miss. A gamble, a risk and all kinds of danger but if you hit the bulls-eye its so worth it..."  
  
He kissed her and felt the spark run through his body, a buzz, a jolt, a crackle, a burst and so much more! He felt that the side of him Batman lived with, the loneliness... like it wasn't lonely anymore.  
  
Erika gripped her fingers in the arms of his jacket; he slowly slid his arms around her hips. And then she shoved away, tears in her eyes. "We can't do this," she breathed. "I'd only hurt you, our time together would be too short."  
  
"I'd trade a hundred years with ---someone like Dana who'd make me happy when she felt like trying...for a minute with someone like you who...who makes me feel happy simply by existing."  
  
Erika wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to be with you Terry, but I'm not able to stay. Don't rely on me..."  
  
Terry kissed her neck and felt her warm body. "I want you to come to dinner with my family. Max will be there and my mom, and my brother and...a few friends...I want them to meet you properly...as my...girlfriend?"  
  
Erika leaned her forehead to his chest. "Okay..." she said at last.  
  
============================  
  
Sketch sat at the bat computer reviewing the files. "So studious, like your grandfather" a voice said. Selina descended the steps gracefully. "Bruce is in the study reading up on something or other...Japanese I think"  
  
"Nice, planning a trip is he?"  
  
Selina looked at his hair and gently adjusted it with her fingers. She was shocked when a stifled purr escaped her grandson's throat. He looked at the computer.  
  
"Your mother did that all the time" Selina smiled. "It's a family trait. We're descendants from the warriors of Beti-Ma" she smiled. "I wound up nearly marrying the leader of the Maahes cult actually."  
  
"Well, nice to know where you stand with Gran---Mr Wayne"  
  
Selina moved around the seat and shook her head. "I loved Bruce. I still do, but he won't let me in. I figured out his identity long ago. About the time he figured out who I was...something he did, the way he touched my hands...I knew it was him and I realized that we were more alike then ever...but I never let on of course."  
  
Sketch sighed and relented inwardly. "Tell me about my family" he said calmly. Selina took his hand and lead him up the stairs to the entrance that lead to the living room.  
  
"Come on, I'll get you a tea" she said. "I have some silverware to put back there anyway."  
  
"What was Mother like?"  
  
"Helena loved life, she was always passionate about something, a cause. She loved to paint and design things, clothes, sculptures...she was bored one day and created a Spanish Galleon out of paper clips..."  
  
===================================  
  
Terry was in his house, having dropped Erika home so she could change. He was nervous, he wanted his family to accept the most incredible girl ever... Max and Blade were talking with (of all people) Mel.  
  
Melanie now went under her mother's maiden name of Castle, distancing herself from the Royal Flush Gang. Her brother Jack had moved to Keystone and opened a rather successful Casino. And she was manager of the diner now.  
  
Nelson was showing Terry's little brother Matt how to throw a football.  
  
The doorbell rang and Terry practically fell over his own feet (actually he did but Blade and Max caught him). Still Mary McGinnis made it to the door first and opened it. Dressed in a long white Trench coat with a white handbag and a boutique bag in her hands. Her black hair was tied back by white ribbons.  
  
"Mrs McGinnis?" she said nervously. "I'm Erika Arkham...it's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
Mrs McGinnis smiled. "Come in dear, Terry your friend is here!"  
  
Erika slowly opened her coat as Terry stepped behind her to take it. He nearly dropped it. She was dressed in a shirt of white leather bands going all the way around her hips up to her neck with sleeves made of see through fabric. Her white trousers were tight from her hips to her knees where they loosened.  
  
"Uhh...everyone this is Erika...my girlfriend...officially...as in...schway official"  
  
"Told you Christmas Day" Blade sing-songed.  
  
"Fine here" Max said with a grunt. She and Nelson handed the money over to Blade who tucked it into her purse. "Damn Date-pool".  
  
Erika and Terry looked at one another then at the trio.  
  
===================================  
  
Paxton was wearing his dark blue robe and slippers as he addressed the screen. "Karl, Stefan, Roxanne..." he said calmly. "This is Operation: Ashes, I want you to understand this, if anything goes wrong with this plan I will kill you all."  
  
Delphi was wrapping her grey silk robe around herself as she sauntered from the bedroom. "Have they killed the Cat and the Bat yet?"  
  
"We established a base and patrols," exclaimed Karl sharply. "But the adversaries did not show last night. We construe they were exhausted by the fight on the Balent building."  
  
Paxton sighed and shook his head. "Listen to me carefully. We need this city to fall apart. New Years Day is the deadline...and please remember that Bruce Wayne and his gofer must be dead for the plan to work. They can too easily aid in rebuilding the city after a crisis...or catastrophe."  
  
"Kill them, the cat, the bat and stick to the plan" summarized Delphi as she poured herself a cognac. "Gentlemen this is officially DAY 1!"  
  
TBC:  
  
Wipes a tear well that was touching-- I need a momentokaythatsamoment.  
  
CATgrl: Well? Was this okay? What do you think? Your opinion is pretty potent! Did I surprise you with Sketch's family Details? I amn't sure where it came from ...well actually I do but I'll explain that later.  
  
Okay any thoughts on my OC's... anyone? Any ideas or things you'd like to see? Should Mel have a speaking part? (I'm thinking Mel in my sequel to this one called Batman: Face Off, which is in development like the rest of my Batman Beyond Movies which I intend to have Futurized Enemies.) 


	9. Time to Reason Why

BATMAN BEYOND 9  
  
Chapter 9: Time To Reason Why  
  
DAY 1:  
  
"The Wayne Enterprises Criminal Weaponry Vault" explained Delphi to the triplets in the room. The screen showed the heavyset door. "The only person able to get in is a Wayne because of DNA scanning locks. We want Wayne to open it for us and bring us this". The imaged that appeared next was a large canister.  
  
"This is Deleterious-25.1, a gas that combusts like Francium in water with just a spark...it is part one of our plan...Roxanne: you are in charge of making sure Batman remains Public Enemy One"  
  
Roma stepped forwards. "While Roxanne deals with the Bat, Karl will be in charge of getting Wayne and making him open the vault in the W.E building and Stefan will take care of...the next part of the plan."  
  
The trio saluted as Roma instructed them. Paxton entered. "While you're kidnapping Wayne, kill that wretchedly annoying gofer of his. He really annoys me for some reason...and with him out of the way Wayne has no one who can have any type of claim to the fortune and it falls to me...with that vast and growing wealth at my disposal this city becomes mine."  
  
"Yay team evil" cackled Delphi linking her arm with Paxton's.  
  
"Your mother was a very...strong willed young lady" Selina said at last. "She loved to play on the rooftops. I'd wind up having to follow her half the time. And she was definitely as agile as me..."  
  
Selina gave a laugh and sipped her tea. They were seated in the library. Sketch sat on a ladder while Selina swirled her tea in the cup. "You look a lot like Jerry, but you're built like your mother, and...what colour are your eyes?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person" smiled Sketch. "Colour blind, I can't tell any colours whatsoever, I think its brain damage"  
  
"The left side of the brain perhaps...some sort of reaction to the acid that activated Harvey's alter ego when it burned him...and made you a mutation. It was pretty experimental stuff you see, partially DNA disruptive. Explains the hereditary burns on your body, though I believe the skin..."  
  
"Mutilation?"  
  
"Distortion" corrected Selina. "I believe the skin distortion is randomly all over your body. It's a mutated birthmark in some ways. Am I right?"  
  
"I bleed acid from various patches on my body and I'm pretty much Mr. Non- tox, you're as clued in as I am Ms Kyle."  
  
Selina smiled. "I expect, in time, you'll embrace our relation."  
  
"You never looked for me"  
  
"And you never looked for me" Selina said. "Don't try tangle with me young man or I'll show you how clawed this cat is. Now, let's get back to business...where did you learn to fight?"  
  
Sketch sighed realizing that Selina Kyle was too formidable for even his arguments. She sat their calmly waiting; on occasion a random book would disappear from one place in the blink of an eye and reappear on her other side.  
  
"Sewers and streets, Rocco found me, he was...10 when I was 8. He brought me to Sewer Man. He basically got us to fight in an arena, I have the scars to prove it, I learned that it was a fight to survive and with my sanity, failing me sometimes I stuck to a simple instinct...that being the will to survive. Then Rocco gave me these goggles, I partially invented them myself but he got the others to pitch in and I saw my first...and only colour...green. Anyway, my empathy let me get a sense of my opponents, I would watch martial arts movies and copy the actions and kicks and be able to switch whenever I needed."  
  
"Learning by viewing, impressive" nodded Selina. Suddenly a copy of war and peace had moved from the bottom of the pile nearest her to the other side.  
  
"How do you do that? I barely realized you'd move that book"  
  
"Feline reflexes" shrugged Selina. "They just keep improving."  
  
Erika smiled at Terry and lifted the bag. "Delphi gave me the past week off, I managed some shopping on my way over...perks of forging a bosses signature, I got into the shops."  
  
Everyone looked at her slowly.  
  
"Legally, I forged a not saying it was okay" smiled Erika.  
  
"Wow, you've found quite a gal Terry" Mel smirked. "And things between us fell apart."  
  
"Things between Terry and I will fall apart" Erika said, silencing everyone. "As much as I wish they wouldn't they will, so let's enjoy Christmas, I might not be around for the New Year".  
  
Mary McGinnis smiled at the girl. "Why do you say that dear?"  
  
"Because sometimes no matter what things fall apart" sighed Erika. She opened the bag. "Go crazy kids, it's Christmas" she grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Whoa!" Matt exclaimed. "The Batman Cat-scratch figure! This isn't due out til spring!"  
  
"The Batman what-scratch figure!" spluttered Terry.  
  
"It's an action figure of a beaten up Batman," explained Erika. "Very big at this time"  
  
"Lovely" groaned Terry.  
  
Max flashed him a mischievous grin. Then turned up the Soundbyte.  
  
"In other news, the DA, Sam Young, reminded the citizenry of the city to keep an eye out for dangerous vigilante Batman. Mr Young says that he could have something else planned and until the police have apprehended him, no one is safe."  
  
Night closed over the city. As Terry and Erika joined the family singing carols Selina, Sketch and Bruce sat in the dining room. Sketch was reading a copy of The Tempest in French.  
  
"So...any look on his actual name?" Selina asked.  
  
"Sitting right here" Sketch called from the other end of the table. "Possibly in my own zip code...but still here!"  
  
"The computer turned up some files, I'm using a program to filter the one out, his relatively unique DNA is helping narrow it down"  
  
"Only relatively? I don't feel so special anymore!" Sketch snorted.  
  
Selina shook her head. "Honestly, you two! If Alfred were still here he'd slap some sense into you BOTH! Bruce, he's your family, the only family you've got! Sketch, dear, you've just found a family...it takes time. KEEP the Snide remarks to a minimum please. Now, I'm going to make sure that you both cooperate and form some sort of civil link! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"  
  
Bruce opened his mouth to reply...the sound of breaking glass was heard. Selina looked at the other two at the table and rose slowly. "Kitty-sense is tingling," she purred.  
  
The doors burst open and a spray of bullets was fired in. Selina performed an elegant flip (exceptionally amazing given her age) and landed behind a couch. Sketch vaulted backwards over the chair back flipped over a sofa. Bruce ducked in behind his chair.  
  
Roxanne and Karl entered with the soldiers. "I believe I should continue my part of the campaign," the Polish sister said to her brother. "And then you can take the millionaire".  
  
She pulled the batarang from the back of her blue khaki body suit and hurled it at the chair. It exploded into green gas. Selina shouted Bruce's name as he collapsed to one side.  
  
"My turn sister dear" smirked Karl as he and two of the soldiers strode forwards. "Grab the geezer boys, we have places to g-----"  
  
Selina performed a perfect cartwheel from her hiding place and sent him shooting across the table. Roxanne shrieked in rage and pulled a pistol from her thigh holster. She aimed and fired. Selina's head whipped back. Roxanne giggled...then froze. Selina's head rose back up, she smiled and spat the bullet from her teeth.  
  
"Granddame is trying to cut back on the iron in her diet," someone said. Sketch drop kicked Roxanne's arm and knocked the gun up before hitting her with a blast of mental power. She spun and slashed him across the face with a karate chop. He gasped. "Do it again" he sneered. "But this time...don't be so inhibited".  
  
Selina gasped, there was something wrong, something very wrong, with her Grandson. He stabbed a fist out into a soldiers face and spun a kick across Roxanne's face. Selina ducked Karl's fist and managed to Judo flip him. "I'm too old for this".  
  
She somersaulted over Karl's head and kicked him in the back of the knee. "I swear, back in the old days I would have landed into a double kick to your knees" she sighed. Karl spun and fired the small dart into her hip. She groaned and collapsed.  
  
Sketch shouted angrily and sent a wave of pain into those around him. He back flipped and landed at her side. "Let's go Granddame," he muttered as he lifted her arm over his shoulder and grabbed a small bottle from his belt. "Smoke formula" he said and smashed it to the marble floor.  
  
Karl swung at the smoke but the dark green cloud had already covered the escape. He looked at the guards holding Bruce Wayne. "Perfect" he grinned. "We have what we want." She looked at Roxanne as she tossed a few Batarangs around the room. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go" she nodded.  
  
Terry looked at his watch, the small red light was flashing, his eyes widened. He rose and looked around. "I have to go, Bruce's alarm went off..."  
  
"Should we call the police?" his mom asked. "It might be Batman".  
  
"Nah" Terry said stiffly. "I'll just go scope it out..." he darted out the door. Erika watched him leave and frowned.  
  
Terry arrived at the scene to find Commissioner Gordon on site with the police. "Hello Terry" she said. "I've got bad news, Batman kidnapped Mr Wayne". She held up the plastic bag with the batarang in it. Terry looked at her with wide eyes; he opened his mouth to defend himself.  
  
"Don't worry" Barbara said as she lead him aside. "I know a gas batarang when I see one, this is a cheap knock-off. I guess someone's framed the bat again."  
  
"Catwoman and the Orphans" Terry said. "One of them is...with Ms Kyle."  
  
"Selina Kyle?" gasped Barbara. "You're kidding me, right? What's she doing back in Gotham?"  
  
"Apparently trying to connect with her grandson..."  
  
Barbara's jaw dropped to China. Terry led her into the house and down an empty passage to the study. He opened the iron maiden. "I'll take the elevator thanks," muttered Barbara as Terry grinned and shut the door. He dropped down the twisting slide and landed on his feet across the cave from the huge computer where Sketch sat tapping keys.  
  
"Karl and Roxanne Krauss. Two thirds of the Krauss triplets, Aryan super soldier projects taken out of cold storage four years ago. They're experts in hand to hand combat and military tactics, they're also three of the most dangerous mercenaries on file."  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
"Oh brother, you let someone into the cave, bold Terry" Selina said as a police issue pistol clattered across the ground. Sketch turned and stared with terry as Barbara Gordon and Selina Kyle jabbed and kicked at each other.  
  
"Good to see you're still in shape Selina" Barbara said as she blocked a spinning heel kick.  
  
"You're not too shabby Babs" Selina said wiring past a punch. "For a cop."  
  
"Granddame, please stop" Sketch sighed. "You've only just woken from a sedative."  
  
"What's with the Grand Dam bit kid?"  
  
Sketch shrugged. "I remember it in the back of my head, someone...my mother I think, saying we'd be visiting my Granddame" sighed Sketch. "It just...came to me."  
  
Barbara sighed and looked at the screen. "I'll deal with this and you later" she said to Sketch. "But we have to find Bruce, and I mean now."  
  
Sketch nodded. "I didn't get why they'd want him, they didn't come to kidnap, they were happy to kill him, so its not him they're after. It's something else..."  
  
"DNA" Terry said.  
  
"He's a key," Sketch murmured. "A tool for them..."  
  
"And I know to what" Barbara said. "He's the only person able to open the Criminal weaponry vault in the Wayne Enterprises complex. Only his DNA can do that."  
  
"We have to get there," Sketch said. "Stop them and bring Mr Wayne back."  
  
Barbara looked at Selina. The ex-Catwoman shrugged.  
  
"You're not coming" terry said. "It's way to dangerous for you to get involved in!"  
  
"I can bypass that security faster then you" Sketch exclaimed.  
  
"I'll use a Wayne Master Key"  
  
"And let everyone know you're like this with Bruce Wayne?" Sketch snorted as he crossed his fingers and waved them at the angry Terry. All he got was an angry snort.  
  
Erika pulled on her costume, adjusting the vinyl over the cybernetic skin of the suit. "Look, Terry, Mr Wayne will be fine" she said soothingly as she pulled the bodice of the outfit up and slid her hand into the sleeves. "He's a tough old fellow"  
  
"But he's a tough old fellow with a heart condition" sighed Terry as he jetted across the skies. "I just hope that he's able to stay calm...too much could kill him."  
  
"Well, you go get some sleep" Erika said as she pulled on her mask. "I'm sure there'll be news by morning. Sadly I have to go follow Delphi around like a dog"  
  
"That's very un-you. But, Okay, whatever pays the rent"  
  
"Hey doll, I'm a working girl" Erika said in mock hurt. "Maybe if my cat was chipping in instead of stepping out I'd be able to spend more time kicking her in the shins."  
  
With a laugh Terry wished her goodnight and looked into the back of the Batmobile. Sketch was tapping his fingers across the keys. "You okay back there?"  
  
"Yes" Sketch said. "Any chance you serve peanuts on this flight?"  
  
"No" Terry said flatly.  
  
"What is it with that mask? When you put it on it makes you humour proof?"  
  
Terry sighed and turned the controls downwards at the complex of Wayne- Powers Enterprises.  
  
The Panther stealth cycle sped along the road after the limo. It was silent, like a shadow behind the car, at just the right distance to be unnoticeable. But near enough so that Erika wouldn't lose the vehicle.  
  
They were headed for Wayne-Powers. She grinned and leaned down on the bike.  
  
DAY 2  
  
The Karl Krauss and four soldiers strolled down the white vault passage; Bruce Wayne was unconscious in their grasp. "Hands up Mr Wayne" Karl grinned. He gripped one of Bruce's limp hands in his own and pressed it to the control panel. "That'll do...once we're in you boys can waist him".  
  
The door hissed open...and revealed the long rows of Plexiglas fronted cupboards. With a smile Karl opened a communicator up. "The guards were bat-gassed Roxanne, is Stefan on schedule?"  
  
"Yes brother dear, he's already finished up on the first two sites, he has another to complete but that will keep until tonight."  
  
"Yeah, after all it's 1 in the morning boys, we've been waiting for over an hour"  
  
Sketch dropped from the roof into a somersault landing the knocked the rifles from the hands of two guards. Terry shot from the shadows, becoming visible once more. He slammed a fist into Karl's face and kicked the blonde man into the corner.  
  
Sketch slammed a foot into the gut of the guard holding Bruce's arm and uppercut the other. "And that's the end of that chapter!" he grinned. He looked at terry. Batman and Karl were punching and kicking each other into the cupboards. Karl pulled the long knife from his boot and savagely punched Batman to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Blonde Boy!" Sketch shouted. Karl turned; the empathic blast knocked him off his feet. Terry spun to his feet and scythed the knife from Karl's hand. Sketch glanced over his shoulder; a rifle butt connected with his jaw and snapped his head back. With a snarl he lashed out, his eyes glowing behind the goggles. The fist cracked into the man's gut and made him buckle as a sharp knee crashed into his face and flipped him over.  
  
"We're outties" muttered Sketch.  
  
He glanced at the door; two soldiers were carrying a canister out. Sketch pulled out the small holographic camera on his belt and snapped an image. He pointed a projector at the group of guards behind him and pressed the button. The image of a hundred snakes covered the floor. They froze in place; unaware it was a holographic image.  
  
"Impressive" Bruce said as Sketch turned them for the door.  
  
"Yeah I knocked off a few of Spellbinder's tricks and put a Sketch spin on them" Sketch shrugged. "Now let's roll".  
  
Terry grabbed Karl by the back of the neck and slammed his forehead into the man's nose. He shoved backwards and fired his thruster's boots. "Terry, police" Selina said over the link. Terry nodded to himself and jetted after Sketch. They reached the lobby to find the police officers unconscious, remnants of batarangs on the ground or tables near them. "Great, I just know this'll be my fault in the morning" sighed Terry.  
  
"Hey! Look" Sketch exclaimed, pointing at the limo in the distance. "Something tells me that's a car we should note."  
  
"Delphine Cartland's limo" Bruce said. "I recognize the license plates, she's not one for subtlety..."  
  
"Yeah, DIVA 1 is a hell of an easy to remember plate" Sketch said. "Speaking of methods of transport...lets make like a not Napoleon and strategically retreat"  
  
"Napoleon didn't really retreat" sniffed Bruce.  
  
"He should have, little thing called Waterloo" Sketch sighed as the Batmobile descended. Terry paused and glanced at the car...Roma was tossed onto the bonnet and clapped on the head by a sharp hand.  
  
"Ah hell" he groaned. "Catwoman"  
  
The vinyl-clad cat slapped Delphi across the head hard and rendered her unconscious. She waved at Batman and snapped her whip around Delphi's unconscious body. She shoved the woman into a sidecar on her bike and sped off.  
  
"Take the Batmobile" Sketch said. "I'll get Mr Wayne home. You follow Ms Kitty".  
  
"How will you get back?" Terry asked.  
  
"Easy" Sketch grinned as he pointed at a motorbike. "I did street races". He clapped a projector to the front of the bike and it became a police bike. "Up for a ride Mr Wayne?"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, go bag the cat Terry" Bruce sighed. He climbed onto the back of the hotwired bike and Terry leapt up into the Batmobile.  
  
The streets of Gotham were turning red as the sun rose. The amber glow cloaked the city as two black vehicles tore down the road. Catwoman shot over a delivery van and swerved around a corner, Delphi still unconscious in the sidecar.  
  
Terry followed...he didn't want to risk hurting Catwoman, or Delphi. But he couldn't see much of an alternative. He shot after Catwoman's bike, the thrusters flaring after the lighter and faster vehicle.  
  
And suddenly the sidecar rocketed off, a thruster blazing from behind it and sending it shooting into the smog, locked on target to some destination pre-programmed by his feline foe. He focused on Catwoman now.  
  
She sped up, a pair of taxis shrieked to a halt as she shot over them, Terry forced the controls down, scraping the roof off their underside as Catwoman spun around a corner and across the bridge. A rocket launched from her bike, hissing towards Terry. A stun spike shot from the front of the Batmobile and destroyed the projectile. Catwoman whipped her legs onto one side so she rode sidesaddle and pointed her gauntlet. The laser was no good, the distance between them was too great, her darts didn't stand a chance and her concussion rockets were "in her other suit". She had only one choice other then the rockets from her bike. She flicked the button bomb at the Batmobile and hit the detonator.  
  
Terry shouted out as black smoke engulfed the front of the vehicle. He lost control swerving and wiring towards the bridges supports, he pulled up as the radar warned him of the obstacle.  
  
"Terry! What happened?" Max exclaimed. "Man! I step out for coffee with the girls and you nearly crash and burn!" she sighed.  
  
"Catwoman kidnapped Delphi Cartland" reported Terry.  
  
"The police say that Batman is suspected, Mr Wayne declines to comment on the grounds he is too unwell" the anchorwoman reported. "But in other news, Delphine Cartland has been kidnapped..."  
  
Selina switched the screen off and looked at Bruce sitting at the bat computer. "Sketch was impressive in the vault"  
  
"How did he get in?" Bruce asked gruffly. "Without setting off the alarms and even after bypassing the lock? How did he break the codes?"  
  
"Bruce, he's a professional thief"sighed Selina. "And a cyber expert...but in addition, he's you're grandson...I researched the files you kept on that vault, you should know that basing the lock on three key points of your DNA was clever, you have quite a few of those locks around...but Sketch can bypass them, because he has your eyes and quite a few other "key points" of your DNA".  
  
She sighed, but Bruce remained frozen. "When you want to face the fact that we had a daughter and she had a son...then we can talk." Selina placed a small red stone pendant on the computer. "You kept the Lynx Blood stone I gave you" she added. "In your high-tech vault with the other keepsakes...Bruce don't detach yourself from the people who care. Sketch...Good Lord does he have a name? Well, Sketch cares about you even if he loathes to admit it..."  
  
She kissed him on the forehead, surprising him. "Yes Bruce I did break into your vault, but I was bored at the time. And the fact you kept a present from our time together in Paris...it means a lot."  
  
Bruce held the pendant in his pale hands for a second. "Selina I..." he swivelled in his chair. But Selina was gone, not a sound, sight or smell remained. But a sense of her hung in the air like a perfume...  
  
Terry had slept through the morning ruckus of Matt's friend Christmas Present Computer Games Battle Royale Marathon. It was when Matt invited his friends over to try out all their games...it could get very messy.  
  
"Nice boxers" a voice called from the doorway. Terry's half-opened eye snapped open and he flailed through his covers to find Erika in his doorway. She was dressed in a pair of white leather trousers and a red top. "So, will you be joining the living this fine morning? Because I have to go back to work tomorrow...so I want something fun to do as I mix blue food dye into Roma's coffee."  
  
"Hey" blushed Terry as he covered his black boxers (with red Batman Insignia's on them) with his duvet. "They're a present from Max, she laughed her head off about them, Last Christmas...well she was under the Christmas tree giggling frantically by the time I'd unwrapped them."  
  
"She doesn't seem the type to go cackle crazy" sighed Erika. "So, wanna have brunch...wait" she looked at her watch and raised a finger. "Sorry...Lunch" she brought her hand down as a signal. "With me".  
  
"Definitely" Terry said...and fell out of his bed.  
  
"I'll wait downstairs" sighed Erika.  
  
Roxanne leaned in the window frame of the Justice Department. The DA was leaving the building. With a sigh, she pulled on her Batman mask and hurled the batarang with all her might. Sam Young turned around...his eyes widened and he tried to dodge the projectile... there was a wet crack and the DA fell to the ground.  
  
Satisfied Roxanne removed her mask and pinned the small bat-pin to the windowsill.  
  
"Barbara I just heard" Selina said as she stepped into the hall of the commissioners house. "I wanted to let you know that Terry is totally innocent!"  
  
"I know" Barbara said, she was fighting to hide the signs of crying. "If Terry had wanted Sam dead, he'd never have used an ordinary batarang, I took a test of it...it was calibrated and weighted all wrong. A cheap fake like the rest. Sadly I can't explain that without mentioning my past as Batgirl."  
  
They sat into the living room and Barbara offered Selina a coffee. "Two creams and one sugar, right?" Barbara said. Selina nodded slowly. "Bruce kept very in-depth files on you, you were even more detailed then the Joker...I hadn't thought that possible."  
  
"Bruce was a sweet man...now he's bitter and cold...he can't accept Sketch." She grated her teeth. "I have to find that boys name."  
  
"I can't accept Sketch...Bruce said it was that trip to Paris...all those years ago. And then Helena met Harvey's son and had Sketch?"  
  
"Yes" mumbled Selina. "Paris...that was a great time...we even talked about marriage and...we should have known it couldn't happen. He and I...we were alike, you could give up the mask and have your father...but neither of us had a blood relative. Alfred was like a father...but he wasn't the same. And Holly was too busy looking after Karen and the Alleytown kids to be the sister I needed."  
  
"You had Maggie" Barbara said softly.  
  
"No one had Maggie. She never...we never got her back. Then one day she just died and it was almost a relief...because I had closure" Selina sipped the coffee. "But I lost her."  
  
"You avenged her the day you killed the Black Mask"  
  
"I hadn't realized I needed to avenge her...I killed him for myself, not for her."  
  
"Then for her husband" Barbara said. "No matter what, Catwoman walks the line of good and evil with perfect balance, you never sway...you just walk the line."  
  
"And now I'm tired" sighed Selina. "My protégé has had a nervous breakdown and cut all links to me...but I still can't reveal her identity to Bruce. She's on a self-destructive path...and I can't help her".  
  
"Selina, you and I both know that the only way to help the girl is to defeat her"  
  
"Is it? Is that really the cure? Or is it a catalyst for much worse from her psyche... she still trusts me...if she loses that then I think she'd be gone all together." Selina stared into the fires lapping flames  
  
TBC:  
  
Fox: Well I've put a little more space in the scene changes...kay? REVIEW AGAIN  
  
CATgrl: I'm sorry if you didn't like the plot twist but there's a reason: I needed an anchor for Selina to Bruce. Even Cat's have trouble abandoning their young. Plus the links between Selina & Bruce, Terry & Sketch, Sketch & Selina and Sketch & Bruce are worth exploring in my view. In short Selina will play Alfred to Bruce and Bruce will play Alfred to Selina. Plus, someone has to smack some sense into Mr Wayne at some point! 


	10. A Cat with Claws

Batman Beyond 10:  
  
Well I got a barrage of critiques from juanquesso. Very useful and I felt I should reply to each:  
  
Chapter 1: Terry left the party because there was more danger down around the tree, besides you'd expect a few security officers to be there. Plus people were being attacked. In addition Erika technically didn't change much, I have an in-dept psychological explanation but she simply didn't let herself out. And do you think that falling a few stories onto a monorail would not cause brain damage of some sort.  
  
Chapter 2: Glad you're reviewing each individually. Selina trained Erika and looked after her as a sort of stand in for Helena. She had promised the cowl of Catwoman to Erika but had no idea exactly what Erika intended to do until it was too late. She wants to look after Erika but she knows the risks. As for Terry's reaction to the building exploding? Well that was the fact you KNOW Terry has a dark side (he wouldn't be Batman without it) Catwoman is like a honey trap for his darkness and he doesn't even see it. That's what I'm trying to say. And you can't tame a cat. He didn't mess around with Catwoman he just accepts the attraction in a different way to Bruce. He wasn't disgusted by Mel he was shattered and crushed by the fact she was a criminal. He followed Catwoman because he analysed her as a greater threat but was also Curious for the Cat. Erika the secretary before the accident attracted him but she'd not have pursued him or even followed up on the attraction. Neo-Erika however would.  
  
Chapter 3: Why do I hate Dana? She reminds me so much of my last girlfriend, but in addition she's a slutty nag who doesn't seem to think much of Terry's sense of duty. Besides the gal's cheating on Terry so she's putting less energy into being 100% nice. In addition she bullied Erika before and she's trying to do it again. Also, it's a new age and Catwoman needs tools. The darts for guards, the laser for glass and cutting, the cable and button bombs are from her comics and the missiles were part of CYBER cat's arsenal and I will NOT be continuing with them. Catwoman uses her fists and whip primarily the fact is that this Catwoman is more Movie like with a pinch of the cartoon. Also the cat-lair is only Erika's nickname for it really, its Catwoman's storage space and the place (in this fic) that she let Clutterbuck work in. Catwoman had her penthouse as a base, the "Lair " is a storage space and Erika spends very little time there, she repairs the stealth suit (under the vinyl, I felt making her at least able to stealth cloak like Batman would even the odds out a little). Erika doesn't have the resources of Terry or the experience but she knows what she's doing and Catwoman has always been villain with an anti-hero complex in my view. Terry's really just backing away from Dana; Erika is just standing behind him.  
  
Chapter 4: Sketch has a heart, he just doesn't use it. He cares about Rocco and the Orphans because they're his family but he's been twisted by bitterness for society (he IS a mutant in the end of the day). Actually remember when she dumped Terry (cold) and how she never acted more then coldly around him (do you ever see the girl smile with Terry?) I just let her show great anger to Erika and flip out. Dana is weak in my view because in a Batman Beyond Graphic novel she barely put up a fight when she was being kidnapped. Selina in the comics gained a might of supernatural power from a statue...not much, enough to increase her already above average agility. Erika has some of that in her. She's got a "Fortune" factor that lets her survive a lot of tough crud (falling off rooftops, into rivers from great heights etc...). And Selina's technically a klepto but that's because she can't be Catwoman any more but still wants to keep her skills sharp. She steals pointless things for fun and replaces them later because she's not got any reason to do much else. And she's working with Bruce to inform him of certain...happenings.  
  
Chapter 5: Terry was taken aback and really shocked from what he'd just heard/seen and his brain were still processing everything. Dana disgusted Max so she didn't want to have to talk to her, that's what I say...but hey at least I got Bruce down, I think I put too much energy into getting him right.  
  
Ringo: Chapter 9: Actually Catwoman has caught bullets with her teeth twice that I know of (one graphic novel...can't remember the name, it's a magician's trick and again in the Catwoman movie...plus it was to point out Catwoman's supernatural side from the comic books she's in now. PLUS IT WAS A JOKE! I know, my humour is lame, I can't even get the humour in this fic right in the form of puns and villain humour...ah well) Terry followed the Cat because the rocket-powered sidecar was much faster then the bat mobile (I thought I wrote that but I'm an airhead so I probably didn't). The projectile hitting the bike would have killed Catwoman on impact by blowing the bike up; even Bruce didn't go that far. Catwoman has one thing Terry doesn't have spontaneous insanity. Terry can beat her down but he can't kill her, he holds onto sanity. Erika/Catwoman's sanity is so far out to sea at this point she's found a new continent. She is an irregular fighter who mixes gymnastics and combat with her survival instincts. Also the suit is CYBER- Cat's (villain from Catwoman the comic book in the 1990's) Selina stole the newest prototype but she can't restock the ammunition of resources of the suit. She broke into the safe on a whim because she's not Catwoman anymore; she's antsy...and curious like a cat. Thanks for the boost though. I find bad points easier to find...sadly, in my stories, they are legion.  
  
CATgrl: Long time no shout. I don't mind about Cat Is Back. Sometimes a muse just croaks (or you croak it with a .45 mm pistol). I can't wait for more Wild Card. I'm antsy to see a few of her enemies. P.S I am going through Wild Card Withdrawal Syndrome...gegadagegada...brrrrrr...  
  
General Lee Twisted: No! I listen to you and your slash-y Ideas too often! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. And I still haven't forgiven you for that little incident way back when, so don't think you can sway me! I'm going to repost with scene changes don't worry! (The ones I put in have flopped.)  
  
========================  
  
Chapter 10: A Cat With Claws  
  
DAY 2  
  
Terry tugged on the pizza, the stringy cheese drawing to twice the length it should have been. He and Erika sat in a booth at the coffee house Christina performed in. She was currently playing a song she'd written herself.  
  
"I like music" Erika said at last. "And you?"  
  
"I like music" Terry said with a slight frown. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just me being odd" Erika said. "So...seen Darling Dana lately?"  
  
"No" Terry said. "She's out with Craig a lot..."  
  
"Craig being..." Erika sighed and kissed Terry passionately on the lips. "Not even half the man you are. I figure that Dana didn't respect your sense of duty and decency, the reason you look after Mr Wayne when he needs it. You're there at pretty much everything he is."  
  
"I like my work" smiled Terry.  
  
"I hate mine," sighed Erika. "Are you going to be willing to help me plot Cartland's downfall or am I on my own there?"  
  
"What about the rest of her work force"  
  
"She fobs them off with good dental" sighed Erika. She took a slice of pizza and smiled at Terry. "Then again...if Catwoman kills her –I wouldn't blame her – I won't have the problem anymore."  
  
Terry looked at her, the strange missing-piece was still absent in her eyes, something that had gone. "What's wrong? What happened to you? I can feel something..."  
  
"I had and epiphany" said Erika with a sigh. "Terry, when I was small I had a kind of nervous break down. Apparently "emotional repression" caused it so they used hypnotherapy and stuff to calm me. Meditation too...maybe that's what you sense"  
  
"No" Terry said. "It's not that..."  
  
Erika shook her head. "Then you're seeing things that aren't there," she mumbled. "Listen, I have to go and feed my cat. Plus because I'm one of the few residents in my building...well I need to pay the rent."  
  
She rose and walked away. "I'll call you later" she added.  
  
Terry wanted to follow her...but his watch beeped. "Yeah?" he said morosely.  
  
"We have a situation," Bruce grunted. "Get back here ASAP."  
  
"Aye-Aye captain" muttered Terry as he rose and paid.  
  
==========================  
  
Catwoman slipped in the window of the old church and hopped over to Delphi who was tied up in a chair beneath the bell. "If there was ever a device made for you Ms Cartland...it was a gag" she smirked. "Now, It's 3 o clock and at 6 I will kill you in an unpleasant and rather malicious manner..."  
  
She attached the clock to the wall. "Just a little psycho-warfare, this clock has the loudest tick around, it's like the Chinese water torture...but with clockwork," she purred. "You've ripped off this city too long...I'm going to make sure that you understand this much...you'll die. Then I'll shatter this city of yours and your empire and you won't stop me..."  
  
And with that Catwoman somersaulted backwards out the window. In broad daylight she would have stood out, but the cloaking device hid her in the shadows at least. She slid down the tiles and vaulted into a swan dive off the building, her cat cable launching at the last possible second and swinging her to safety.  
  
===============================  
  
"Barbara is researching Delphi's past, according to this her mother was one of my foes, the Copy Cat She-Cat" Selina said. "Then she was arrested and disappeared. But apparently her daughter had enough money to make a company, probably the few hundred thousand her mother amassed in a rather bad thieving career."  
  
Max spoke over the com-link as she viewed the picture of She-Cat. "Ugh! She-Cat or She-Chihuahua? That is one bad costume!"  
  
"She never had much in the line of dress sense," admitted Selina. "Sam Young is alive, still out but alive. A "tourists" camera got a picture of "Batman" throwing the batarang".  
  
"The tourist disappeared at the police station before they could question him" Bruce said. "But he was rather similar to Stefan Krauss. Speaking of whom, two building sites were robbed of surveying and digging equipment last night. Their most powerful tools used for heavy but delicate work in the underground".  
  
"They're digging for something," Sketch said. "Or rather for somewhere to put something. I did research on the holo-image I got; it was a gas canister that the Penguin had concocted. The gas is so explosive they were afraid to even consider leaking the gas out into the air in case it blew up completely. So instead they decided to lock it away...bad idea. There's no safe way known to destroy the gas".  
  
"We should look into the gas," Selina said. "Maybe there's some way to neutralize it".  
  
"What about Catwoman? Any sign of Ms Cartland?" asked Terry.  
  
"She's not returned to the storage unit I gave her as a hideout. And she's exhausted all the cat-gadgets I gave her except for the button bombs. The cyber suit is damaged a little but she can repair it...the stealth engine is at full capacity and her whip is fully set..." she sighed. "I should have known something was wrong, I didn't think she'd go this far!"  
  
"Who is she? Tell us her identity and we can stop her" Max said.  
  
"No" Selina said firmly. "She's still my ward and there's honour among thieves..."  
  
Sketch nodded and Bruce shook his head, a strange Irony to that simple set of movements.  
  
"I think I have an idea where she might me" Selina said at last. "Where she's hidden Delphi. I think it might be St. Mary Cathleen's Church. It was shut down, it's also where her parents funeral was held..."  
  
"Morbid" Terry said.  
  
"Ironic" Sketch sighed. "Truly dark...I'm impressed".  
  
"She's not herself," sighed Selina. "I never taught her to kill...or hurt...I taught her to steal".  
  
"Admirable" sniffed Bruce.  
  
"It is" Terry said. "She taught the cat to fight in self-defence not to use it to kill." He moved towards the costume vault. "I'll head out after I talk to the commissioner about something."  
  
======================  
  
Terry landed on the roof and climbed through the window of the bell tower. Tied up in her black business suit to an old chair. "Ms Cartland" he said. "Are you okay?"  
  
He pulled her cloth gag away. "Yes Batman, fine" she said. "I knew there was something fishy going on."  
  
"Did someone say fish?" Catwoman dropped onto Terry's shoulders and flipped backwards flinging him away. "I haven't been fed all day!" She pulled the whip from her waist as Batman pulled the batarangs from his belt. "Oh, you're at an advantage all I have is a few button bombs, my claws..."  
  
She somersaulted over, landing in front of him and kicking straight up. "And legs that just won't quit!"  
  
Catwoman spun at Terry again. He ducked and kicked her leg from under her. Her whip lashed at his shoulder and stung him. They rolled to their feet. Catwoman stood with the clock behind her. "Listen to that Batman..." she smiled, an insanity in her voice. "The ticking down to her death..." she paused and sighed. "Okay now it's bugged me too". She slammed her elbow back into the clock and launched into a storm of whipping backing Terry to the window. "Boys always fall for me," she said sweetly as he swayed towards the plunge.  
  
"I believe you're out of tricks," grunted Terry.  
  
He steadied himself and hurled the batarang at her. It sliced open the side of her costume, revealing flesh and a hint of circuitry. "Evidently you've heard I'm low on gadgets" she sighed. "How I don't know...but what the hell..."  
  
She spun and lanced a full-length kick into him. He hit the wall and ducked as a heeled kick slammed into the wall. He grabbed her leg, propping it on his shoulder and flipped her over, slamming her face first into the floor.  
  
"Eat floor," he grunted. "High fibre."  
  
"Eat heel" she hissed and spun on the ground to lance a kick into his face. "Great for the figure!"  
  
He fell back and ducked as the whip grew a set of spikes and swiped at his head. Spinning Catwoman snagged his ankles and dragged him down. He kicked his legs up into her face and she fell back.  
  
Catwoman's talons grew out; she sliced through the binds on Delphi's chair and flipped the woman unceremoniously to the ground. She snapped the whip, using the chair to keep Terry at a distance. "Back, Back you wild beast" she cackled and slashed with the spiked whip. Terry hurled the batrangs at the chair removing its legs. Catwoman growled and slammed it down on his head before ramming the remaining legs onto either side of his body and shoving him into a wall.  
  
"Oopsy you'll find that I'm all claws Batman" she sneered.  
  
Behind her Delphi rushed to the ropes holding up the bell, a single sturdy rope tied to a large weight. She watched as Batman slammed a fist into Catwoman and knocked her backwards.  
  
"Kill too furred pests with one bell" chuckled Delphi. She grabbed a nearby fire axe and hacked down. The rope snapped easily and the bell crashed down. Catwoman back flipped sharply and landed on the floor as it buckled. Terry was less agile but managed to dive and roll away. The old wooden floor cracked inwards and both costumed youths went sliding into the pit. Delphi smirked and darted to the stairs. "And my escape route is still intact."  
  
Catwoman's whip lashed out wrapping around a support beam on the flight downwards. Terry fired a batarang and cable at the wall swinging sharply into a wall but staying alive. "Fine turn around isn't it!" called Catwoman as she climbed her rope. "She's good at backstabbing...but the killing? Not so much."  
  
She swung up into the gap and waved down. "Hate to leave you hanging but I'll see you around!" she called then vanished. Terry groaned and shook his head.  
  
====================================  
  
DAY 3  
  
"And in a feat of daring-do and courage Delphine Cartland, head designer of Cartland fashions and CEO of the company, escaped the plans of Catwoman and Batman to use her as a tool. Acting DA Dora Greenway says that there will be Zero Tolerance for these two dangerous criminals."  
  
Matt shut off the screen and tucked into his pizza. "Man! The media get it wrong"  
  
Erika nodded from across the table. "I heard on a Soundbyte that Catwoman is thought to have weighed 140lbs. I wonder how these hacks sleep at night! She'd have to be in better shape then--" she shook her head and gave a small, slightly mad laugh. "You don't want to hear me rant. Do you Mattie? And if your brother ever wakes up, he'll not want to hear it either."  
  
"Yeah, I mean he got real peeved because they said "Batman Wipes Out On Crime wave" on the News Bit today" Matt said. "I mean, the man saves millions in property damage."  
  
"That he does" Erika said raising a slice of Pizza in a kind of toast. "Come on let's bribe your brother to join us with a deep dish pizza".  
  
"At least you didn't order anchovies" smiled Matt. "That would be unforgivable."  
  
Erika tossed her hair. "Remind me again why I convinced your mother to let me get you breakfast and let her take a nice day at the salon with the gossip girls?"  
  
"Because you're a nice person...who got the morning off?" Matt said. "Because your boss had a "traumatic and emotionally draining experience"? Plus you love my brother?"  
  
Erika gagged on her pizza. "What?"  
  
"Oh you just haven't said it yet," Matt said. "We all know you and him are like...Romeo and Juliet or Anthony and Cleopatra"  
  
"Matt...have you ever read those plays?" Erika sighed. "Because they're not the best examples of love".  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The four characters you named all die...suicide, all four" Erika said. "As I recall".  
  
She lifted the Pizza carton and nodded at the door. "Let's go do the bribing thing".  
  
=============================  
  
Selina looked at Sketch. "I've been meaning to ask...why did you suddenly go good?"  
  
Sketch looked up from the diagrams of the bat gadgets. "Sorry?"  
  
Selina sat in at the large bench with him. "Why did you decide to help Terry?"  
  
"I---" Sketch sighed. "I amn't sure. I realized that what Victor wanted was far too dangerous for the Orphans...that's why I sent Rocco away. Then I began to lose the minimal control on my empathy and I felt the hurt and pain I caused..." he shivered. "I couldn't keep it up. I had to stop the pointless deaths that my monstrous creation would have caused..."  
  
Selina nodded. "Alfred was once very sick. Bruce had faced off against a man called Tar-Dai, an assassin who was more lethal then any he had encountered before. He'd barely defeated him and his costume was left in tatters...Alfred used a Costume creation program to created a new outfit for Bruce, he then made a full recovery and got Bruce back on track."  
  
There was silence in the cave.  
  
"What was the point of that story?" Sketch asked after an expectant moment.  
  
"There wasnt really one...Other then: that all heroes need a conscience, maybe your Empathy was trying to free yours and now its time someone stepped in and took over for it. You seem to have suppressed your powers rather then embrace them...the genetic damage of the acid on Harvey seemingly gave him a sort of...mental boost. Made him more then a common thug. Stronger in some aspects, smarter, quicker...that kind of thing. It's been passed on to you in most ways...including a sense of justice you've fought. I think it's time you get real...get a purpose."  
  
She smiled at him and despite himself he smiled back.  
  
==============================  
  
Terry was grudging in getting out of bed but the appearance of Erika made him sit right up and take notice. Erika smiled and eventually he rose from his slumber to dress and eat pizza.  
  
Matt was watching the TV. Erika and Terry stood in the kitchen, silent. "I'm sorry Terry," she said. "Sorry that I ran out on you yesterday...it's just...that...I don't want you to think I'm a good person...I amn't...I can't be...ever...not anymore".  
  
"But you are" Terry said. "I've never known anyone---"  
  
"You will some day," Erika said. "You only know one side of me...I can't say that I'm a good person, that'd be a lie the size of Max's IQ. I mean...you don't know me in total. If you did you wouldn't be so sure that I was a good person."  
  
"I can feel it in my heart...you're missing something, there's a hole in your heart and I want to mend it..."  
  
Erika grabbed Terry by the collars and pulled him into a kiss. Finally she pulled back. "You can't fix it Terry, I'm too far gone...I just want to enjoy what's left of our time together."  
  
"It's your birthday on New Years Eve..." Terry murmured.  
  
"Yeah" sighed Erika as he pulled her into a hug. "Two minutes before midnight".  
  
"Sounds like fun..." he said.  
  
"I like to hear people say happy birthday to me on New Years Day...it's the start of a Fresh New Year" Erika said as she hugged him tightly. "It's a new beginning for me then."  
  
"Well I'll wait" Terry said.  
  
======================  
  
Paxton dusted his shirt with a hand and looked at the Jokerz standing before him. "Due to the fact you really screwed up last time, I am reluctant to give you this next chance...to kill Terry McGinnis" he sighed as the Jokerz glanced at the lights in the warehouse clunking on. "These are heavy weaponry, two side car flame throwers on motorcycle side cars, three electric rifles, two pulse blasters and a crate of tear gas grenades. Kill him for me please."  
  
He watched the Jokerz gingerly get onto the bikes, most still wounded from their beatings at the hands of a group of teenagers. "Remember, if you fail I will have to put pressure on the legal system to lock those captured away...for good!" he shouted as they vanished out the door.  
  
He dialled the number on his phone. "Hello darling, it's your sweet sugarplum. I'll be over in a few minutes. I've just had the Jokerz set out to kill Terry McGinnis and secure the fortune to me. Wuv you too schnookims"  
  
He snapped the device shut and marched over to his limo.  
  
==========================  
  
Terry watched as Erika bashed Matt's character about. "Where did you learn to play Tekken 14 like that?" Matt exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Arcade" Erika said calmly. "It was –hey no fair you dirty fighter- all I could do to stay sane when I had a lunch break or late morning. I didn't like to stay –heel kick- in my apartment during the day, the smell got worse."  
  
Matt groaned as his character dropped dead and was stamped on by Erika's character.  
  
"Anyone want to take a walk?" Erika asked. "My legs are going dead."  
  
"Okay" Terry said. "Give me a few minutes, I just have to make a call and...look I'll meet you guys at the park when I'm done. Get a head start on me."  
  
"Fine by me" Matt said. "Hey Erika, ever played Street fighter 48?"  
  
"Yes actually" Erika said as they pulled on their coats and left the house. Terry grabbed the phone and dialled Max's number.  
  
"Hey fella" smiled Max before Terry said anything. "I bet this is about Erika."  
  
"How did you know?" Terry asked in disbelief.  
  
"D'uh the fact you're calling me on a land line, you'd call me on the console if it was some normal conversation. This is big, definitely Erika related."  
  
"I like her" Terry sighed. "I mean, it was like a lightening bolt...out of the blue! I just suddenly fell for her!"  
  
"And with Dana out of the picture no one will oppose you" Max said. "Speaking of which, she's the least favourite person in Hamilton Hill High. Remember how Craig was a sport star in Goldstein High? He's their star quarter back..."  
  
"Wow" muttered Terry. "That was not her finest hour."  
  
"Did she ever have one?"  
  
Terry looked sad. "Max...I really did care about her...I liked her a whole lot"  
  
Max sighed. "I know you did Terry, but she didn't feel the same...I mean when was the last time you saw that girl smile? Seriously! She was like a stone sculpture. You two looked good together but you didn't click."  
  
"I drove her to that Craig guy..."  
  
"Like I said, you guys didn't click...besides Blade and I took her apart at lunch yesterday."  
  
"You did?"  
  
The conversation was cut short as a mad laughing rang out. Rushing to the window Terry stared down at the road, the Jokerz had opened fire on the people and houses of the street. He grabbed his costume from the secret panel in his closet.  
  
======================  
  
Erika heard the shots. The electric rifle fired at her and Matt. The bulb of green and blue light sped at her. She grabbed Matt and performed a dazzling flip over the nearest mailbox and landed into a run straight into the Laundromat. "Hide in here" she said firmly. "I'll go call the police. Don't leave here unless the Jokerz get close and only use the back exit".  
  
"Erika what if they catch you when---"  
  
Erika kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet as your brother, but I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine, just make sure you're ready to run away from here. If you have to get out, go to the Cyber Café a block away. I'll meet you there."  
  
And she was gone.  
  
======================  
  
Erika's pupils narrowed as she focused on the Jokerz. She stepped into an alcove and pulled her costume out of her purse. The vinyl over the lightweight, virtually non-existent circuitry was as patched up as the vinyl. Her black suits stitches were now twice as many and her arsenal was severely limited.  
  
"I was losing sight of cat-womanliness with all those gimmicks any way" she sighed. She darted out of the alley into a full sprint at the nearest Joker bike.  
  
======================  
  
Terry cracked too Jokerz heads together and hurled their weapons away. The flame from the cannon on the nearest bike raked the ground. Terry leapt aside in time to avoid being boiled, landing in front of a Joker who slammed a charged knuckle duster into his ribs. Terry shouted out and slammed into the glass of a restaurant crashing through. Two of the Jokerz stepped in after him holding electric rifles.  
  
"So much for the bat" sneered one.  
  
"You didn't say it with a capital B" a cool female voice said. The bottle of soda shattered over the head of the first and the tray smashed across the others face. Mel brought her knee into the groin of the one who'd gotten the bottle in the head and karate chopped him down. The other rose up behind her and received a back fist to the face without Mel even acknowledging she'd done it.  
  
"Ten" nodded Batman pulling himself up. "Been a while"  
  
"It'll be even longer again I hope, not that the socializing isn't nice" Mel said. "Why the hell do the Jokerz have weaponry of this calibre?" she kicked a rifle and looked over her shoulder. "You don't have time to chat"  
  
"Thank you" Terry said.  
  
"You gave me a chance to turn my life around" Mel said. "We're even now."  
  
Terry gave a stiff nod and jetted out to the street. Mel sighed and turned to calm the patrons who were panicking. She always felt really bad around Batman. Guilty. Almost as bad as she felt around Terry. But he'd agreed to try and be her friend at least...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Mel groaned and dropped to the floor to clean the spilt soda. "Mel?"  
  
Mel's heart froze. "Terry" she whispered as she looked up at the stunned young man she'd had a crush on. She knew it had been puppy love but she still felt utterly devastated when he'd turned up at the courthouse looking betrayed and so...shattered.  
  
"I thought you worked across town"  
  
"I was transferred here...I suppose that's the right word..." Mel sighed. "They're going to make me manager at the end of the month."  
  
"That's good" Terry said tightly.  
  
Mel looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. She turned and walked back into the kitchen. A week later Terry came by with Max and they talked and...were civil. Mel was happy they were friends; she had grown up in some ways. They both had. And in doing so they'd grown apart to the right level to be friends.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Terry hurled the explosive batarang at the sidecar. It burst into a small cloud of flame and flipped over as the Jokerz were thrown. He kicked another in the ribs and judo flipped the man.  
  
"I thought you only played with me baby" a voice called. A whip cracked and dragged the Joker behind Terry away. Catwoman cracked her whip and spun into a whip crack that smashed down hard on the arms of a man.  
  
"What are you---"  
  
"It's my girl-scout troupes day for trying to earn our Save-A-Neighourhood- From-Cheap-Knock-Offs-Of-A-Supervillain badges," she said in a sultry monotone.  
  
She kicked hard into the face of a Joker three times then slashed him across the chest twice before finishing him with a spin kick as she muttered. "Tic-Cat-Toe!"  
  
Terry ducked a slash of a knife and rose with both fists into the unfortunate mans face, the Joker crashed backwards with a shout.  
  
Catwoman slammed her knee into the J-man's gut and forced him into a buckle. He swung a fist at her head. She leaned back and the fist hissed over her head as she bent back like a boneless figure. She snapped back up and slashed across his face.  
  
J-Man pulled out a pistol. "Damn you" he snarled. "This'll do the job on you."  
  
Erika cocked her head to one side. "Men!" she snorted. "Always confusing their pistols with their privates...and usually disappointingly for the woman."  
  
She cracked her whip and removed the gun from play. She cracked the whip around his throat and curled into his body, flipping him over heavily. He rolled to his feet and the whip snagged his wrist. The one in the bandage.  
  
"Now, what were you saying?" mused Catwoman.  
  
"I-am-going-to-kill-you" intoned J-Man.  
  
"Ah, then you can understand my reasons for doing THIS". The electric current ran up the whip and sent J-man into a dance of ragged abandon before collapsing. "Well that was brief" she sighed as she coiled her whip back around her waist and poked him with the toe of a high-heeled boot. "Just like all the men in my life..." she paused and looked from the J-man to Batman. "What men? Well there's you but you need therapy".  
  
She sighed and watched Batman tie up the last of the crooks. "I wish I could stay," she said as he advanced. "But duty calls...HAH! What duty?"  
  
She flicked the button bomb up and hit a button. The explosion staggered Terry, when he looked back up; she was long gone, leaving a vapour trail in her wake.  
  
==========================  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," gasped Mary McGinnis. "I was so afraid!" she hugged Matt and Terry tightly as she fought her cries to sobs.  
  
"Erika saved me," Matt said. "She's really schway!"  
  
"Where did she go Terry?" Mary asked. "I'd have liked to thank her."  
  
Terry realized he was being spoken to and turned to his mother. "She—she went home, she was wiped out. I don't blame her...she ran to the police station and grabbed some help. Literally".  
  
Mary smiled at Terry. "Let's just turn on the evening news and have a nice cup of tea".  
  
Terry nodded automatically and looked back out the window at the setting sun. The fact was...this was the second time high tech weapons and Jokerz had mixed and crossed his path...what was the connection?  
  
He turned on the Soundbyte and relaxed into the chair. "And news just in! Batman has just blown up a Baxley Fashions warehouse. Thankfully there was no one inside and casualties were minor but many" the Anchorman said. The picture of the flaming warehouse blazed behind him, a black bat was spray painted on the front of the warehouse. "No one noticed the spray painting until the flames were seen. Batman is now wanted for terrorism. In addition, Delphine Cartland is offering a 500 thousand dollar reward for his capture."  
  
"Mom! I have to go out!" Terry shouted. "To check on Mr Wayne..." he grabbed his coat and dashed out of the house with his satchel.  
  
======================  
  
Stefan gestured, the truck opened out and the large magnet descended, drawing the steel pipes to it. He gave a thumbs-up and they were loaded in. He smiled and nodded. The toughest steel pipes in Gotham were moved from the future site of the Home for Orphans and sped off to join the rest of the stolen goods. Stefan waved a hand at the others as he climbed onto his motorbike. "Have we gotten all the pipes?" he shouted.  
  
"Yes Sir!" reported one of the Elite.  
  
"Then let's move out!" he roared.  
  
======================  
  
"Delphine Cartland wants me framed and dead" Terry declared over the com- link.  
  
"Well she did try and drop a bell on you" Max said. "Was that the clue?"  
  
"Very funny" sighed Terry. He paused. There was someone waving at him from across the road. "I don't believe it," he muttered.  
  
"I'm running a check on Ms Cartland's most recent buys and pay outs" Bruce said. "You get out of the lime light, the police are looking for you."  
  
"Later" Terry muttered. He launched at the shape. Catwoman whirled and sprinted away from him. He glided after her as she veered and weaved through the obstacles on the rooftops. She leapt into a dive off the roof and landed in a crouch on the lower rooftop. She vaulted a chimneystack and cart wheeled off the roof onto a flagpole. She pounced off it and grappled onto a radio antenna. Sliding down she glanced at Terry and smiled as she dropped onto the roof of a church.  
  
Terry landed on the roof and looked around, the Gargoyles leered at him. He marched past them. "Hey lover" a voice purred.  
  
He turned and a kick cracked into his gut knocking him off the ledge onto the roof below and sent him rolling down the dark blue tiles of the lower roof. He grabbed the ledge and dangled below, his feet over air and a drop that would kill instantly. Catwoman slid down to him.  
  
"Tag your it," she said as she stepped on his fingers. Terry gritted his teeth with a snarl of pain. He swung to one side, hitting an archway and managing to latch his arms onto it. Catwoman leapt onto it as he pulled himself up.  
  
"Didn't you get the memo? I'm supposed to be the only one with nine lives...wait... I've lost a few. Thanks a lot by the way" she launched into a jumping straight kick on the narrow arch. Terry blocked it and grabbed her leg before spinning and flinging her. She fired her grapple at the last second and managed to swing into a private penthouse's garden.  
  
Terry leapt after her. She leapt at him and stabbed out as he landed. He swayed aside and trapped her attack under his arm. He caught her leg as it came in for a kick and slammed his forehead into hers. Erika yowled and shoved away before grabbing one of his ears, then the other and bringing her knee up to greet his face. He staggered back as she kicked him on the inside of the thigh and snapped a leg up into his face.  
  
Terry blocked her next kick and swung her through a wooden fence. She gasped and rolled off the edge of the building. Terry rushed to the edge, unable to see her. "Still here love" she cooed and swung up, lashing both feet into his face and snared her legs around his neck.  
  
Terry chopped into her ankles and released himself. She went straight into a series of back flips and backed him away before finishing with a double kick into the stomach.  
  
"That was fun," she gasped with mad excitement. Terry ducked her roundhouse and slammed a fist hard into her gut before grabbing the back of her head and shoving her over a fence. She shrieked and rolled into a whimpering ball. "How –could you be so brutal---to a woman?"  
  
"I'm...I don't know what came over me" Terry whispered as he moved closer. She snapped a leg straight up into his face and snared her ankles around his neck before twisting on her back and flipping him onto a garden table. Terry rolled away as she slashed down.  
  
"You fell for it again," she sang. She spun and kicked at him. He caught her leg and swept the other from under her. Catwoman landed with a thud and rolled backwards...She launched an attack at him, he blocked swiftly...and then she got close and released a full-length kick (that was quickly becoming a trademark of hers). He fell back against a lattice wall. Catwoman pounced at him. He savagely shoved her off. He darted at her; she slammed a leg into his gut and vaulted him over her head before rolling on top of him, straddling him.  
  
"You're catnip to a girl like me...Handsome—dazed and to die for...or is that handsome dazed and about to die..." she pressed her lips close to his ear, a kiss in them that was barely real. "You're the second person to kill me this week...is it some national holiday I wasn't aware of? What does it matter? I have seven left..."  
  
"I tried to save you"  
  
Catwoman traced his armour with her claws. "Seems to me every woman you try to save ends up dead...or deeply resentful...maybe you should retire."  
  
She slowly pushed up on his mask to reveal his lips, her own face covering was gone and her lenses were up revealing glittering eyes. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
She gave a dry laugh. "The man dressed like a bat asks the woman dressed like a cat why she acts like this...the same reason as you...penance for failure and weakness...a tool for vengeance..."  
  
She traced his lips, the mask now at his lips. He managed to sit up slightly. "But I chose to save...you chose to hurt, what's the difference?"  
  
"Aside from the fact my weaponry didn't match yours and failed completely when I forgot to stockpile? You didn't fall a few stories in order to have an epiphany."  
  
"What is it about you? Why do you make me feel so dark? Bring out a side of me that I can't explain? Who are you?"  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" she purred.  
  
Terry glanced at the mistletoe pegged to a fence over her shoulder. Catwoman followed his gaze, her knees holding his arms down as he sat up. "A kiss under the mistletoe...what a cliché".  
  
"Mistletoe is a poisonous parasite...it can be deadly if you eat it..."  
  
"And you should know that a kiss can be just as deadly" she whispered. "If you mean it". She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his torso. He kissed back passionately, shouting at himself that she was a thief...but he was lost in the kiss...the flame and passion, the cold truth and reality of it...  
  
Catwoman dug her nails into his back and raked down. Terry roared in pain and slammed his head into her face. She rolled backwards, stunned. Batman rose, she swept at his feet, he leapt over the leg and grabbed Catwoman's arm. She clapped a hand into the side of his head and shoulder tackled him towards the ledge of the building.  
  
Catwoman kicked him squarely in the groin, his groin guard saving him immense pain but still jolting him with a minor twinge. She raised a talon, it bobbed and weaved, he focused on it ...and then it crashed into his face and flipped him 180 degrees and off the roof. He grabbed the ledge and hurled a vial at her.  
  
The tube burst on her arm and she fell back, shrieking in pain. Terry balanced on the ledge in a handstand. He landed on his feet and walked over to her. "It's over"  
  
She looked up at him with angry, tear stained eyes. "It's not over...till the Cat Lady sings!" she slashed a leg into his ribs and knocked him back as she vaulted into a cartwheel off the building, firing her cable.  
  
Terry moved to follow her.  
  
"Batman! Freeze!" someone shouted.  
  
An officer stood in the doorway, his pistol levelled on the Tomorrow Knight's chest. "You have to be kidding me" grimaced Terry.  
  
"Don't move Batman, you're under arrest"  
  
The owners of the penthouse must have called the police...there'd be more soon. Terry looked down at the maze of rooftops built in a slope...he stepped backwards, the shot rang out, the spike of pain...he staggered backwards and plunged into the night, his rocket boots flared, his wings snapped out...he hit a chimney, a glancing blow that shattered his right wings frame, his torso hit a ledge, he slid down, peeling the layer off his cyber suit. He slid down towards the snow below.  
  
He crashed into a snowdrift...and lay there...  
  
=============TBC  
  
Well? Review! This chapter was longer then I intended because I ended up adding replies to Ringo, CATgrl and juanquesso (and General Lee Twisted). Plus it's heading towards the finale. And I will fix the story to be less lame...but as I said before I'm an airhead (with a very low IQ despite those lame Aptitude tests, they really don't tell you anything). Anyway sorry for being categorically stupid and I'll try harder. 


	11. Double Deception

Batman Beyond 11  
  
CATgrl: Tee hee...glad you like it...tee hee  
  
Chapter 11: Double Deception  
  
DAY 4:  
  
Sketch climbed off the bike and lifted the limp shape from the snowdrift. "Tip Terry, cut out the double cheese burgers" he grimaced as he lifted Terry onto the saddle and removed his mask, placing a long coat on the older boy to hide the costume. "Let's ride".  
  
=====================  
  
Erika rubbed her arm; the bandage around the chemical burn was still there. "Stupid bat" she groaned as she stuffed the files into their places and returned to her desk. She read the calendar; she'd crossed the motto ("Conflict never resolves anything") out in strategic places to read, "Conflict always resolves everything".  
  
"Mr Wayne will be paying a visit today" Roma called from the office. "Make sure to have coffee for us". The door shut firmly and Erika pulled a face. Ms Kitty mewed from the drawer.  
  
"What is her problem? Just because she's washed up as a model..." with a tense sighed Erika rose and straightened her dark top. "Well I'll have to whack her too."  
  
=========================  
  
Terry's eyes fluttered open. He sat up. "Well that was ungrateful," he muttered.  
  
Sketch put the box of bandages back on the shelf and handed him a lollipop. "Good little patient, have a blackberry flavoured one" he smirked. "You're lucky, your body armour deflected the bullet and cushioned the falls you had."  
  
"Well done dear" added Selina. "You defeated Catwoman..."  
  
"Did I? I couldn't tell" Terry sighed as he slipped off the med-table. "Man, she is good, I can peg her at every turn yeah, but she does the same!"  
  
"Whoa!" Sketch staggered and rubbed at his eyes under the goggles. "Major lust burst"  
  
Terry blushed bright red to the roots of his hair as Sketch spoke. "She has an effect on me" he mumbled. "Like...she makes me get a little...darker. Like the original"  
  
Bruce grunted as Selina smiled a wicked smile and nodded. "She had a knack for that even when she was younger. She's quite the spitfire".  
  
Sketch coughed. "Okay, enough of sexy cat-chick, more on the fact there was another robbery of building supplies AND that Delphi tried to kill Batman..."  
  
"Delphi is obviously in this up to her neck..." muttered Selina. "As bad as her mother, let me tell you. We should find some way to get info from her."  
  
"We have a meeting with her today" Terry said. Bruce nodded.  
  
"If you guys can get her away from her computer I can hack into her systems" Sketch said. "That should see if there's a link between her and the Triplets."  
  
"How will you link the bat-computer to her systems?" asked Selina.  
  
"I need to use one of her terminals to bypass the majority of her safeguards" Sketch explained. "I need to get into the building and hack from there."  
  
Bruce shook his head. "It's too dangerous, if she recognizes you, links you to us... she'll be able to make a connection with Batman."  
  
"How do you figure that Mr Wayne?" Sketch said coldly. "And besides, why start caring about me now? You haven't before." He sighed and unlatched his green goggles, his eyes closed. "Anyway, I look different without these on, and I can die my hair dark completely."  
  
He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Bruce. Using Bruce's own blue eyes.  
  
"All right" Bruce rasped hoarsely, looking away.  
  
=========================  
  
"I told your mother you stayed the night at the mansion because we had to clean up after the kidnap attempt," Bruce said. "Just don't let her see the injuries, I won't be able to explain those."  
  
"I can always say the Jokerz got me" shrugged Terry.  
  
"They've been locked up for good I believe" Bruce said. "Small scale terrorism".  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go!" someone shouted. Sketch slid down the banisters and landed with a grin. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with heavy boots and a black leather jacket. His hair was died black and he had a pair of black sunglasses on his face. "I'll follow behind, get Delphi away from her computer and I'm set."  
  
"Be careful" Selina said as she descended the stairs. "I want you all home safe." She rubbed her grandsons forehead. "All of you."  
  
============  
  
Erika looked around as she sat in at her desk. She logged onto the system and easily hacked the password. "Now, time to finish what I started...which got me killed" she muttered. Then as an afterthought added. "I have 7 lives left."  
  
"Hey Erika" Terry said. Erika rose and smiled and then she looked around. "What?"  
  
"The boss doesn't like Public Displays of Affection" Erika said with a smile.  
  
"Oh" terry looked like a condemned building, his face fell. Delphi stepped out of her office...Erika grabbed Terry and passionately pressed her lips to his. He melted into the kiss, Delphi turned crimson...  
  
"MISS ARKHAM!" Delphi called.  
  
"Mmmm" smiled Erika. "He had a breath mint". She smiled at Bruce and stepped over to the door. She gestured at the office double doors. "Ms Cartland will see you now...Tea--" Delphi passed by. "Coffee? --" Bruce gave a shake of his head as he walked past. Erika winked at Terry. "Me?"  
  
Terry blushed looked around and kissed her on the cheek. She blinked in some sort of surprise and grabbed him into a hug...Terry felt...sorrow beating through him from her arms...she released him and walked over to her desk to make the coffee.  
  
==================  
  
Sketch sat on the roof of the elevator as it rose upwards. He pulled his messengers bag from the front of his body to the side and removed a small flat disk with handles out one side. He jammed them into the doors of the floor nearest. Squeezing the handles caused the door to edge open. He slid a small dentists mirror out and used it to examine the area. There was a camera on an axis that swept the hall from its perch in the corner.  
  
Sketch pulled the doors opened and rose, hidden by the doorway. He watched the camera for a few minutes, timing it. "And---GO!" He leapt into a cartwheel, spun into a back flip followed by another, until he landed expertly under the camera as it turned to the hall. He pulled out a small lens. "I should really thank Dr Ira for this holographic technology." He slipped the device on, an image of the empty hall appeared in the lens and on the screens in the guardroom. He darted down the hall, ducking low under the windows to an office of busy workers and through a white covering over a door.  
  
"Good thing builders in Gotham never work over the holidays" he paused. "Then again they rarely work at all." He looked at the shattered windows, probably from the Orphan attack at the tree lighting. He sighed. "The good times" and leapt into the swivel chair behind the desk and tapped at the computer.  
  
====================  
  
Erika entered the system. Her fingers sprinted across the keys and shattered the defences of the files in the private segment. "The old sewer system?" she muttered. "Nerve gas?"  
  
======================  
  
"Disappearing business partners, environmentalists...bingo!" Sketch grinned. He frowned. "Someone else is in the system? Damn!" He worked the protocols into the system and formed a protective shield.  
  
He drained the data onto a disk. "Okay, so who is this?" he hit the keys. Seconds later he blinked. "They shot down my tracer! That is one good computer person... oh I am so PC."  
  
========================  
  
Terry stepped out of the office and breathed a sigh of relief. He drank the last of the coffee and smiled at Erika. She shut off her computer and rose. "Did you need to leave or were you sent out?"  
  
"Needed to. They're discussing the Cartland Ball on New Years Eve" he sighed.  
  
"Ah yes, the big party...fancy dress" she handed him a set of envelopes. "Here. Give them to Max and the gang; I sneaked them onto the guest list. And---Craig is going to be there, probably with Dana...his father owns shares in House of Cartland."  
  
Terry closed his eyes and let his head drop. "Oh boy" he breathed.  
  
"Hey Terry" Erika said soothingly. "You are not going to be mopey okay? We're going get you positive! Have you got a tuxedo?"  
  
"It's tight around the collar...but yeah"  
  
"And a Mask of some sort?"  
  
"Well..." he murmured. "It's a Masquerade after all..."  
  
Erika pecked him on the cheek and for a moment the strange, worried but fresh and energetic girl he'd seen picking files up that first night...stood before him. And then she disappeared into a tortured confused young woman.  
  
"How was your night?" she asked. "Sorry, small talk, but we need it."  
  
"Oh you know...I was chasing tails. This city takes a lot out of you..."  
  
"Indeed it does...I was really---zapped last night"  
  
Terry absently touched his lips and smiled at her. "I'd better get back in..."  
  
"Should I be jealous?" mused Erika. She smiled and sat back at her desk. "I have to look busy or I'll lose my job...wait...wait, I need to get a downside to that..."  
  
"No rent"  
  
"Indeed, thanks" she blew a kiss and he walked back into the room. "Thank God I don't have school this week...wait...if I did I could skip it and not have to be in work til it was over...DAMN! Why did I have to find a decent guy during my full working days? GGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"  
  
====================  
  
"Schematics for the sewer works" explained Sketch as he indicated the 3-D model on screen. "They're redundant now, built over since...well, Mr Wayne was in short trousers. They go renovated in some places but the old was closed down. Technically it's a link to gas lines, electric lines and so forth, but the sewer plants were turned into lines for the new ones or built over..."  
  
"Except for one" Selina said as she pointed to the flickering red building on a map of Gotham. "That one is abandoned, unused for decades. Best part of a century actually."  
  
"We should stake it out" Terry muttered.  
  
"Hang on..." Sketch said. "They're not interested in the plant...wait a second."  
  
He hit some keys and pointed. "The building sites were robbed of the following: welding tools, chemically strengthen pipes for corrosive or toxic materials, digging tools, non concussive explosives and a machine for studying geographical instabilities... anyone see where I'm going?"  
  
"They're digging into the old pipe lines" Bruce and Selina said together.  
  
"I'll fly over" Terry said instantly. He rushed towards the batmobile. Sketch moved to follow him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Selina let him go and shook her head. He nodded in understanding and returned to the console, standing beside Bruce.  
  
==================  
  
"Empty" Terry stated as he climbed into the batmobile off the roof of the plant.  
  
"Must have been an old project" Bruce muttered. "Sketch must have gotten it wrong".  
  
Sketch looked hurt but Selina simply slapped Bruce's arm. He looked at her coldly and she returned an equally intense glare. "Head back and we'll look for some sort of link or story in these files."  
  
"Treat our grandson like that again and I'll spay you" Selina hissed into Bruce's ear before she stalked off up the cave steps.  
  
==================  
  
As the batmobile disappeared the Krauss triplets directed the trucks through the gates towards the dilapidated works. "No sign of the Bat or the Cat" Stefan reported into his radio.  
  
"Good, Roxanne, is the next part of Ban The Bat up?" Paxton asked over the link.  
  
"We're planting the presents as you speak, tomorrow, during the raising of the Bell we'll give Gotham a reason to rezone the plaza..."  
  
"And Batman gets blamed" snickered Karl. "To think I was worried he might catch us here or something..."  
  
=======================  
  
DAY 5  
  
"Hello Satan's switch board shall I connect you to Lucifer, Mephistopheles or Delphi Cartland?" Erika sighed as she answered the phone.  
  
"How about Erika Arkham?"  
  
"Ah yes she's here too" smiled Erika. "Hi Ter"  
  
"Hey" he said. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner at eight tonight?"  
  
"If you say at Cheesy Morino's I'll have to kill you"  
  
"With the giant anamatronic instrument playing woodland creatures? No way, I was thinking the Sky-Rise"  
  
Erika nearly dropped the receiver. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Phase 1 of an early birthday present" he sighed. "So? Yay or Nay?"  
  
"Yay" laughed Erika. "Yay all the way!"  
  
"Then I'll see you at eight"  
  
"Eight it is"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
================================  
  
Roxanne and Karl placed the explosives in the crates and set the timers. "6 minutes, 6 seconds and 6 mini-seconds" Karl said. "The Number of the beast."  
  
Roxanne closed the lid on a box and handed it to a soldier. "When these babies go off the explosion will release the locks on the hologram projectors. The Bat signals go up and Batman is framed again."  
  
"And then it'll only be a matter of time before he's captured"  
  
The twins laughed, the same maniacal laughter...identical in every way.  
  
==========================  
  
Erika froze as she sat at Delphi's computer. Some files were locked tight into the deepest corners of this single console. Including a Project called BAN THE BAT. Erika skimmed it. "What have we here? Seems right up my alley...holy crap!"  
  
She slipped the disk in and downloaded the files. The sounds outside the door were definitely footsteps. Erika pulled the disk out, seconds before the door slid open. Roma crossed the room and opened the drawer. She reloaded the pistol inside and slid it into the secret compartment before marching out.  
  
"She has a gun of course," sighed Erika. She dropped from hanging in the chandelier by her legs onto the desk and scampered to the door, poking her head out, positive no one was there.  
  
"I have to make a call..."  
  
==========================  
  
"Selina?"  
  
Selina turned around from the laptop with the 3-D human shape on the screen and smiled at Barbara. "Yes Commissioner?"  
  
"I need to talk to Bruce...and Terry, I just go an anonymous tip" the Commissioner was totally breathless. "Someone's going to frame a bombing on Batman..."  
  
"What!" Selina gasped. "Come on". They rushed to the Cave.  
  
======================  
  
"The tip said that the explosives would be in the plaza" Barbara said. "The woman on the other end of the line hung up before we could get anything else, but the Plaza is going to be filled with people watching the raising of the new years bell Donated by Cassandra Cartland, Paxton Powers and, of course, Bruce Wayne that will electronically signal the new year."  
  
"That's hundreds, maybe thousands, of people," Selina muttered.  
  
"Possibly more" Sketch said. "Especially if people are in the shops for the sales, a big enough explosion would trigger a chain reaction around the plaza".  
  
Terry pulled on his mask. "I'm on it."  
  
Sketch looked at Selina. She shook her head and he walked over to a workbench. "Hey! Terry!" he shouted. Terry frowned and caught what was tossed to him. "It's an image projector, good for one shot, it'll cast an image of you at seven points, they'll move around and you can escape in the confusion."  
  
"Thanks" nodded Terry.  
  
=========================  
  
"I know that I can't rely on the police," muttered Erika as she donned the costume checking the newest stitching she'd put in. "But if Delphi thinks I'll let her destroy people to frame Batman she's wrong. Besides, spoiling her plans is the most fun I can have without high explosives..."  
  
The cat meowed as she climbed out of the power shed on the roof of the building through the roof and leapt off the building into open air. Shooting towards the ground.  
  
================  
  
Terry slid invisibly across the rooftops watching the crowds gathering around the huge metal bell as the crane raised it high above the plaza towards the outstretched hands of a steel and stone statue. The night air was cool as the sun disappeared  
  
"Nothing so far."  
  
"Hey Ter" Max said. "Got some news for you. I figure that if major carnage is what these psycho's want then they would need to plant the bombs in the centre of the plaza, if they did they'd trigger a blackout to the plaza and a big bang to the rest of the buildings, lethal to everyone within 30 feet or so".  
  
"The tree" growled Terry. "The bomb is in or around the tree."  
  
"You have to find it" Bruce said. "And quickly..."  
  
"Well d'uh" Selina muttered. "Terry, your scanner should pick up a radio- wave or electronic blip from the circuits. I'll try and lock onto the remote signal if there is one."  
  
Terry's eye-scanners skimmed the tree...and locked on the presents. "Plural, signals. As in Bomb s what a surprise. Any luck?" There was a blip.  
  
"Yes, one signal, from the roof of Cartland Fashions in The Plaza" Selina said.  
  
"You sound surprised Granddame" Sketch said over the link.  
  
"Not really, go pummel the brat for us Terry, if you don't mind" Selina laughed.  
  
Terry jetted upwards. He landed on the roof, disappearing into his cloaking device. The triplets stood near the ledge with their soldiers. A black orb with a screen and keyboard sat behind them in its steel scaffolding. "That's some sort of control console" Sketch said. "Probably the link between all the bombs."  
  
"On it" terry muttered. He stepped forwards...a strange object on the side of the power shack bleeped as he passed it, it was a rectangular box with a blue screen on it and some buttons. It went off and hit him with tendrils of electricity.  
  
"Got him" Karl said.  
  
"Indeed" Roxanne nodded. "I recommend killing him now."  
  
"I second that" sneered Stefan, aiming his pistol at the head of the Tomorrow Knight.  
  
The small button landed on the ground and burst into a magnesium flash that sent the group of armed thugs falling back shouting. A claw stabbed into the box and released Batman. "You owe me one," purred Catwoman.  
  
She leaned on the wall, swinging her whip slightly. "Now, this is my New Years Good Deed so...let's get on with it." She spun into a kick across the faces of the triplets. She vaulted at two guards and landed into a handstand, spinning her legs into a hurricane of pain.  
  
Terry caught the arm of Stefan and flipped him into his siblings. He hurled a batarang at three soldiers; it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Terry spun into a kick into the side of another and cracked another in the nose with the heel of his palm.  
  
He reached the console. "Okay---now what?"  
  
"Pop the control box" Sketch said. "If you short the signal out the detonation will be frozen once and for all. It's like dominos or a chain link."  
  
Terry tore the control panel off with surprising ease. The cheap plastic covering clattered off the side of the device hanging by two wires. "Stop him!" Roxanne screamed. A button bomb exploded near her feet and she fell off to one side. A whip cracked and snared Stefan as he took a run at Terry. He was hoisted backwards and electrocuted by a current down the whip.  
  
"That's two you owe me!" Catwoman shouted as she spun, a punch connected with her jaw she spun and slammed a palm into the face of a man before grabbing his arm and judo tossing him.  
  
Roxanne raised her pistol and tried to fire at Catwoman. A batarang connected with the blonde's hand and sent the gun skittering off the roof.  
  
"Now I only owe you one" called Terry.  
  
Erika leapt into a back flip at Roxanne and landed both feet on the woman's gut sending her flying. She landed and swept at Karl's legs. He leapt over her leg and kicked her in the chin, knocking her backwards. She lanced both heels into his gut and flipped him over her body. "Mee-ouch" she spat.  
  
She spun to her feet and slashed him across the face with her claws he staggered backwards. She landed a kick in his chest and he bounced off the wall with a thud.  
  
Terry filtered the four wires out. "Sketch, which do I cut? Red, Blue, Green or Yellow?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person mate"  
  
"Of course, colour blind---"  
  
"Third one on the left, yellow" exclaimed Sketch.  
  
"How can you---"  
  
"Cut the god damn yellow wire" enunciated Sketch.  
  
"Sheesh" sighed Terry. He winced and used the pair of wire-cutters from his bat belt to slice the wire. There was a snap and a crack and then a lot of smoke. "That's all she wrote."  
  
Catwoman appeared at his side. "Meow" she whispered as she goosed him from behind. He leapt and spun ready for a fight. "Oh puh-lease I'm in no mood for a lovers tiff."  
  
"You're going to jail" Terry said.  
  
Catwoman shook her head. "I'd be poison to the system. I'm afraid--" she sighed. "I have to die to find peace and to give any. So? Can you kill me another 7 times?"  
  
"Jail for you" Terry said darkly, he could feel the strange...passion for combat that she always tweaked in him...rising...bubbling to the surface like a volcano.  
  
"No" she said. She spun into a kick; he caught her leg and swung her around. She cracked her whip across his shoulders and cart wheeled backwards free of his grip. "No" she repeated.  
  
"YOU COSTUMED FREAKS!" roared someone. They turned. Roma stood on a roof across from the store, dressed in a bright pink bodysuit with a neon necklace.  
  
"She's one to talk" Sketch muttered over the link.  
  
"What's that?" Max gasped.  
  
"A Christmas Present!" exclaimed Selina.  
  
"A bomb!" cried Bruce.  
  
Roma raised a pistol and aimed at Catwoman. The Feline Fatale dodged the bolt by the skin of her costume. The vinyl bubbled as the bullet hissed past. Catwoman hissed. "Hey! What is this? Shoot at the feline week?"  
  
"Shut up you weirdo!"  
  
The cat-cable hit the wall of the building, Catwoman launched off the building and swung at the building, running along the wall and digging her claws into the wall and scrabbling upwards. She scaled the wall. Terry took a moment to groan about "more psychopathic bombers" and launched at Roma head on. She fired at him; he veered aside and hurled a batarang at her.  
  
Roma ducked as he tried to tackle her and with a roar rose, her head and elbow digging into his stomach and flipping him over. "This is a nasty little chemical bomb" she said breathlessly. "Once this hits the plaza I'll set off the bat signals by remote and get you out of the picture."  
  
She slipped her gas mask on. "Sayonara Batman" she spat.  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around...the left hook cracked across her jaw and she collapsed. The sound of approaching media and police choppers reached Terrys ears as Catwoman let Roma collapse. The police chopper hovered low, a sniper fired. Catwoman shrieked. Everything was a blur.  
  
Terry reached for her gloved hand, she screamed, he grasped, the air---the descending scream...the crack and clunk as she hit a window cleaning device, it shot downwards seconds later and disappeared into the snow.  
  
"No..." gasped Terry.  
  
"---die---" a voice rasped. Roma pressed the device in her hand. Terry dived, grabbed the present and hurled a batarang at the large Cheshire cat smile of the revolving Cartland Logo. He jetted forwards, throwing the porjector, as weapons firing behind him as he hurled the brightly wrapped present into the hole and throwing his weight in behind a metal plate over the gap. The holographic projector hit the head of the cat occupying the fire of the officers.  
  
"Laser" Bruce said. "In the bat belt"  
  
"Got it" reported Terry as he welded the panel over the gap quickly. The shots were renewed, Terry shoved backwards, jetting away. There was a hiss and pop as the giant head vibrated. "Tell the commissioner what's going on in that cat's head" he muttered.  
  
"I assume that was not irony" Selina said.  
  
"No...what time is it?"  
  
"8:30"  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
Leaving the police behind to deal with holographic doubles.  
  
====================  
  
Terry swallowed the pain killers and let Selina dab make up on his cheek. "I'm a mistress of wound seclusion" she said. "Now, remember that your body is really, really, really painful...don't over do it unless you want more on top of that."  
  
"Gotcha" Terry said before stuffing the brush into his mouth and scrubbing harshly.  
  
===================  
  
Erika threw her keys on the table. "Honey I'm home" she called and peeled her costume off. "Oh---oww---I forgot...I'm not married---agh---oww". She kicked her door shut and threw the stealth piece at the sink. The wrecked tool hit it and a blast of water erupted. She groaned and fell back on her bed. "The damn cyber mesh left an imprint on my body. I am so glad I can..."  
  
She sat up swiftly. "Terry!"  
  
===================  
  
Terry sat in at the table and smiled hopefully at Erika who was dabbing make-up to her jaw. "Sorry I'm late" they said together.  
  
"I had to beat out a few things that Delphi had" smiled Erika apologetically.  
  
"I had to help Mr Wayne with...a gas leak"  
  
"Dangerous those" Erika nodded. "Ah, let's order"  
  
"Let me guess... Ravioli?"  
  
Erika smiled at him and opened the menu. "Probably" she admitted. "So let's just enjoy dinner. Without worrying what the other eats...unless you pick lot's of garlic"  
  
"Same to you" Terry frowned and then smiled. Behind their menu's the pair grimaced in pain. Then reappeared and smiled at each other.  
  
====================  
  
D-DAY  
  
"This is the Day. The D-Day. Tonight Gotham crumbles!" Delphi exclaimed. Her face was broadcast across the screens of the lair her soldiers were suiting up in. It was early morning. "And with the authorities and Batman butting heads..." she laughed. "NO ONE WILL STOP US!"  
  
Paxton looked at the cackling woman from across his office. She hit a button and sauntered over to him. "Are you ready for the costume ball tonight?"  
  
"Beyond ready" smirked Paxton. "Care to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?" Delphi gave a laugh and hopped onto his lap.  
  
========================  
  
"Sketch!" a voice snapped.  
  
"What?" yelped the boy; Bruce came towards him from the steps of the cave. The echo faded as Sketch settled his bike on the "launch grid" by the Batmobile and stepped forwards.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Sketch met the cool glare with his own. "Out, about...without permission"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Let me finish, without permission from you. Granddame let me go out"  
  
Bruce sat at the computer and swivelled the chair to face his grandson. "And what if someone recognized you?" Sketch ran a hand through the pitch- black dark hair and sighed. He walked over to the medical cabinet and pulled out an aerosol of water, spraying it across his hair and using a towel to wipe away the black, revealing shock white tendrils stretching from a snowy triangle on his fringe.  
  
"No one would notice some kid with black hair on a motorbike" he said. "You give the citizens of this city too much credit. They wouldn't know a sociopath-ex-terrorist if he came up and slapped them around the head with a herring..."  
  
"Don't even think it" Selina said as a funny look came over her grandson's eyes.  
  
Sketch started making some adjustments to the computer as Bruce and Selina traded blazing glares. "He could have been arrested if he was recognized" snapped Bruce.  
  
"Funny, it's only now you take an interest"  
  
"Why can't you understand that the boy can't just---"  
  
"The boy is your grandson! And far more able then you think! More able then the boys you made your Robin! He's smarter then you seem to think. And he was pulling Terry's butt out of the blaze."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
The answer came from the screen. "Soundbyte has just received this footage from the Heart of Mercy where DA Sam Young has made a statement." Sam Young appeared, Barbara sat at the side of his bed and was checking the bandages on his head.  
  
"I have just received a disk containing information on the crimes Batman was charged with. It has been revealed that the Orphans were in fact working for a terrorist known as Victor Zeiss, son of the late Philo Zeiss. Batman is hereby cleared of all charges as the evidence against him has been revealed to be falsified. In addition we have found that the true fugitives are the Krauss Triplets and their benefactor. That is all, thank you for your time."  
  
"Before you part" Barbara Gordon said. "I'd like to make sure you understand that when this evidence was delivered to the police station...certain files on a member of the Orphan's gang disappeared...completely"  
  
Selina turned to Sketch with a strange look on her face. "I couldn't resist" sighed Sketch with a shrug.  
  
"I should call Terry" Bruce said.  
  
"You're welcome" snarled Sketch and stalked away.  
  
"Bruce" Selina said calmly. "You really are an idiot sometimes"  
  
=====TBC  
  
Next Chapter: Sketch get's a name. There's a ball...and Delphi and Paxton's plans are revealed. PLUS! The All out animalistic conclusion of Fatale Fury! That's right! Next chapter is the last! (Shoots the first cheering person). But not the last in my Futurized series! (Throws a knife at the first person to say Awww). So, Review and I shall be benevolent with imaginary cookies...really! 


	12. Of Cats and Women

Batman Beyond 12  
  
D-DAY  
  
Erika massaged the muscle ointment into her body. She was covered in scars and bruises...if she didn't care about Terry so much she'd never have gone to that dinner last night. But the Sky-Rise was one of the most expensive places in Gotham. He'd brought her out as Phase 1 of his birthday surprise. She looked at her clock. It was after midday. "Hmm...late for work" she sighed. She then looked at her arm. "Good thing I heal fast."  
  
==================  
  
Terry stayed under the covers letting the waves of muscle pain disappear. "Thank God for painkillers" he breathed. "I'd be screwed without them...body armour only protects from so much police fire."  
  
The phone rang...his hand ventured out and pulled the phone under. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Terry!" Max said. "Thanks for the invites to the big party!"  
  
"Who else is coming?"  
  
"Nelson and Blade and me and...Mel-so what was the date like"  
  
"Mel?"  
  
"She was at your place for Christmas Dinner"  
  
"That's because she hadn't anywhere else to spend Christmas...we're still on thin ice even if we have some sort of friendship growing! She might think this as some sort of sign of forgiveness"  
  
"You forgave Mel long ago Terry" Max snorted. "Because you knew it wasn't totally her fault she turned out to be a criminal...you blame her family."  
  
"I guess, ..." muttered Terry. "And the date went fine...I was exhausted and drained but it went fine...she seemed a little off"  
  
"And what about Phase 2?"  
  
"I have it for tonight at the dance. She's supposed to be there. You'll never guess my costume."  
  
"Well of course she would be and I probably wouldn't" Max said. "I'll let you get back to hibernation".  
  
"Nfff" Terry said. "Bah".  
  
"I'll take that as a goodbye" sighed Max and hung up so Terry could blank out again.  
  
====================  
  
Erika passed under the giant cathead, it had a tent over it and people were leaping about in HAZMAT suits. With a sigh she marched into the elevator and went up.  
  
Erika sat in at her desk and set immediately into work. "You're late!" Roma said. Erika smirked seeing a black bruise on the model's face, surprised the woman wasn't in jail but still happy that even MaxFactor couldn't blot the mark of the Cat away.  
  
"Yeah but I'm still on minimum wage" muttered Erika. "And paid by the hour. So go get a collagen job...or re-dye your roots" she looked at the shocked woman. "What were you expecting? A "How can you be so mean to someone so meaningless as me" dialogue? Think again Roma, I'm not to be messed with."  
  
Roma's mouth opened and shut like a goldfishes. She grated her teeth and stalked off. Erika reached under her desk and pulled a computer CD out. "One way or another Delphi Cartland...your new years resolution is to get taken apart..." she purred in her Catwoman voice.  
  
===================  
  
Sketch sat on the bed playing with his medallion...it had been Tim Drake's room once, now it was his...but then again, Terry sometimes slept in Dick Grayson's old room. They were all in the same wing; the others far over were furthest from the Batcave and less handy. Selina was sleeping in the room across from Bruce's. She didn't spend any time in her old penthouse. Apparently she had a nice Japanese woman called Ms Kazuna to look after her plants and Cats and who now rented it out on a surprisingly low price.  
  
Someone knocked on his door. An empathic scan revealed his grand---Mr Wayne was outside. "Come in Mr Wayne" he called. Bruce opened the door and entered. "Yes?"  
  
"You're coming to the Masquerade I presume" Bruce said. He held out the box. "Selina...made me realize I have been trying to keep you in the cave..."  
  
Sketch accepted the box. "Thanks" he said.  
  
Bruce looked at the boy. "Your able to see in colour" he said.  
  
Sketch bit his lip. "The wire thing gave it away," sighed Sketch. "It's why I haven't put my goggles back on...I can see colours...you know...faintly...everything's kind of ---grey and then there's the tints of colours. It started a while after I stopped wearing my goggles...then I started to read paint colour wheels"  
  
Bruce nodded. "The goggles reacted with your empathic mutations. The brain injury passed on by the acid burns is what gives you both the colour blindness' cause and the reason for your powers. The Goggles let you see in green, but disrupted the sensory flow...it made you weaker to the feelings of others in sharp bursts...I checked the goggles out. You'll not have full colour reception I don't think...not alone. But you will be able to control the empathy."  
  
"You figured that out on your own?"  
  
Bruce smirked. "Medical exam when Terry brought you here on the first place. I don't know why he didn't worry about you seeing us...he trusted you."  
  
"A first for anyone" muttered Sketch as he flicked the coin medallion up. Bruce caught it and examined it. "This is Harvey's," he said. "But...where did this come from?" He pointed at the small hole in the dead centre of the coin.  
  
"Wish I knew," sighed Sketch. Bruce handed the coin back.  
  
"And by the way" Bruce said as he left. "I found your name...its Christopher Vincent"  
  
Christopher-Vincent Kyle-Wayne-Dent-Whatever smiled for the first time that he could remember. He opened the costume box and smirked.  
  
=================  
  
Terry entered the elevator and rose towards the penthouse of the Waters- Daniels Building. The white doors opened and revealed the party. He spotted his friends (Nelson had been categorized as that since he'd broken his arm and Terry had helped him get back on his athletic prowess-feet) in their own colourful costumes.  
  
Max was wearing a silver bodice and dress with black tights and a top covered in green binary and a green visor mask. Nelson was dressed in old American Football gear helmet and ball under the arm. Blade was dressed as a Christmas tree in a short green one-piece dress with tinsel and bobbles hung on. Her earrings were two small angels and her mask was made out of tinsel. Mel stood on their edge, dressed in a deck of cards. The irony was not lost on him.  
  
"Hi Terry" smiled Max. Terry had his hair slicked back and was wearing a tuxedo. "What are you here as?"  
  
"Myself with my hair slicked back" Terry shrugged. "Anyone seen Erika?"  
  
A smile came on Mel's lips. "Your costume isn't so original Terry".  
  
Erika came down the steps towards the party. She wore a black gown with two slits up to her hips. The back of her dress was open but criss-crossed by loose silver strands. She had a high neck on the dress and a shawl across her arms and along her back. Her hair was tied up elaborately with a small string of diamonds and emeralds along her forehead and round to the back. She advanced slowly, the corset on her dress was lined with silver and she wore a choker of emeralds and diamonds. Her dress had long loose black sleeves that were barely opaque.  
  
"What did you come as?" smiled Terry. The people in masks looked offended at the pair. Terry led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Myself...because it'll be a hot time in this old town tonight...and I want to be me for it all."  
  
"Yeah this town takes a whole lot out of you" he chuckled.  
  
"I'm tired of wearing masks," she whispered. "Everyone says that if you behave you succeed. But the truth is that you only succeed if you don't behave but make it seem like you are. I used to complain about my problems...whine about what was wrong and hope a knight in shining armour would save me...but he never came so tonight I'm doing what I have to."  
  
"You're lost" Terry whispered as they danced under the huge model of mistletoe. "Let me help you find yourself. Don't disappear from me, I think...I've only known you a short while but...you make me happy, alive, like you understand all the sides of me. I want to be unmasked for one night...with you"  
  
Erika leaned her head into him. "It's my fault my parents died...if I had followed my instincts...if I had told them I could feel something bad, that I knew Alice was planning something...they wouldn't have gone driving. And they'd not have crashed and died."  
  
"If I'd stayed behind, not argued with my Dad he might still be alive," whispered Terry. "But I'm making it up to him now..."  
  
=================  
  
The elevator doors opened and Selina, Bruce and Sketch/Chris stepped out. The reporters swarmed. "Mr Wayne! Hearsay Hilda, Good Morning Gotham!" the woman in the blonde beehive and horn-rimmed glasses was dressed as a bee in a black and gold striped suit and skirt. "Who is this on your arm?"  
  
"Selina Kyle" Bruce said.  
  
"And the young man? A new employee perhaps?" Hilda exclaimed.  
  
"Actually" Bruce said. "This is my Grandson Christopher Vincent"  
  
That dropped the jaw of everyone around as Bruce put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Excuse us" Selina said as she pushed through the reporters and led the two men towards the place Delphi stood. "Hail fraulein evil" she muttered.  
  
"Grandson? Bruce you old dog" smirked Paxton who was dressed as Santa clause but in a red and white-lined business suit. "Never knew!"  
  
"Darling!" Delphi cooed as she sashayed over in her skimpy, short, red and fur-lined dress with a Santa hat on her head. "We have to go over the--- Bruce! And---people---we were just discussing the analysts reports."  
  
"The analyst reports?" sniffed Selina. "Why bother at a party?"  
  
Delphi gave a musical laugh. "Analysts are talking about growth at 1% per annum. That's not growth...that's a mild swelling". She opened her furry white purse and searched through it. "Paxton darling, I've forgotten my figures remind me to take it out on...what's her name." She pointed at Erika. "I'm afraid I haven't housebroken----Ms Arkham," she sighed. "Yes that's her name... but she makes nice coffee."  
  
"Ms Cartland" Sketch said. "If you don't knock the patronizing talk off I'll have to let it slip to Hearsay Hilda that you've-had-major-surgery," he pointed to his nose, cheeks, lips and chest as he mentioned the surgery. "You Frankenstein."  
  
"Do you think you could handle me?" sneered Delphi. "And I feel that is a bum-rap, calling me Frankenstein. I'm a business woman, shrewd, yes, powerful, definitely, beautiful, no question...but it doesn't make me a monster."  
  
"I'm sorry I still don't see how you made it to the conclusion you're not a monster" muttered Sketch/Chris. "I need to get something from the car" he departed stormily and vanished into the crowd, casting a wave to Terry on the dance floor.  
  
"He's got quite a tongue...what's his costume?" sneered Delphi. "Let me guess... trust fund goodie-goodie?"  
  
Selina laughed. "Try again Delphine".  
  
Delphi's nostrils flared and she stalked away. "Mr Wayne, please remember, I am the light of this city...and it's mean twisted soul...I have a speech to make."  
  
=================  
  
"I have to finish this tonight Terry," whispered Erika. "For all the downtrodden people living in this society, and I do it as Erika Arkham. And I'm doing it with the help of my boss."  
  
"Are you and Delphine working to---"  
  
"Working together? For the good of the city" Erika burst out into mad laughter. "No Terry" she reached into a sleeve pulled a small pistol from a band on her forearm. "This and Delphine will be fore the good of the city".  
  
Terry stared and shoved the pistol down. "What the---"  
  
"Now, don't give me a Killing-Delphine-Won't-Solve-Anything-Speech because it will...and ix-nay on the You're-Crazy speech because I know...aren't you tired of the sanctimonious Robber baron making like a bandit from all the work of the average working schmoe? Not that there's much average about me...But that baron gets away up high when he should be six feet under on the pushing end of a daisy!!"  
  
=====================  
  
Mel looked at Max. "They go well together."  
  
"Yeah she's so sweet" Max said. "They fit together."  
  
"Definitely. I think it's because they're honest with each other, Terry and me? Not so much, it was a mutual attraction but probably best to build a friendship on."  
  
"It's like a romantic movie," sighed Blade. "They're such a down to earth couple!"  
  
"Yeah, and Erika's hot"  
  
Blade and Max slapped the football-clothed man between them at the same time.  
  
=========================  
  
"I'm taking her down," whispered Terry. "She's guilty of so much..."  
  
"I sent a disk of her dealings in crime to the police--"  
  
"Leave it at that" pleaded Terry. "If you go to jail---I'll lose you!"  
  
"I'll get to be on my property at least, Arkham Asylum for me I think," she giggled. "The tape will justify my actions..."  
  
"You can't kill her! Who do you think you are! ?" Gasped Terry.  
  
Tears trickled down Erika's cheeks. "I don't know...I really don't know anymore."  
  
She pressed into his chest and looked up. "A kiss under the mistletoe" she laughed.  
  
"Cliché" he whispered.  
  
"You know...mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it" she whispered.  
  
"A kiss can be just as deadly if you---mean it," breathed Terry. They stared at each other, dazed and confused. "No..." he whispered. "You can't..." He slid his hand along her arm, finding the chemical burn on her arm while she pulled his shirt out of his trousers and traced the deep scratches on his back.  
  
They shoved apart. Erika gave a sardonic laugh. "Help with a GAS leak...chemical? I'm sure!"  
  
"Sorry Miss: Beat Out a few things of Delphi's!" he spat.  
  
"This from Mister-This-Town-Takes-A-Whole-Lot-Out-Of-You"  
  
"Tired of wearing masks? As if! Trust me to pick the psycho-sexual self- destructive vinyl-clad metal-clawed homicidal whacko!"  
  
"Like I'm happy to be around...the epitome of upstanding citizen and the ultimate in two-faced boyfriends? You're just some pathetic man, I was wrong, I thought you were different. Let's do this, finish it so I can finish Delphi"  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Erika spun and slashed Terry across the face with her claws. All eyes snapped to them as she swung a backfist at him. He caught it and pulled her arm behind her neck. She flipped him over and spun kicking Max across the face as she rushed in. She judo flipped Nelson as he tried to tackle her. Her chop met with Mel's arm. Mel forced her hand down.  
  
"Mel, of course"  
  
"Erika...Terry sure can pick them"  
  
"Thanks" She spun and hacked Mel down. The police came through the doors before anything else could happen. Flooding from the elevators and fire exits, from the balconies as they leapt from choppers.  
  
"Delphine Cartland! You are under arrest for terrorism and aiding known criminals in a plot for mass murder!" Commissioner Gordon exclaimed.  
  
Delphi raised her hands, the white pompoms flourished with glitter. "Of course officer..." she pressed down on her ruby broach on the fur line around her cleavage. "But not yet!"  
  
The dance floor exploded upwards, Terry had risen and moved at Erika. They were flung apart, he saw her buried under the leaves of the giant Mistletoe. The Sleigh appeared. Roma rushed to it dressed in a scandalously short brown dress with antlers and holding a set of reigns. She leapt in followed by Delphi.  
  
"Santa Claus? I don't think so!" she declared. "I'm just some schmoe who made it look me...so sue me...IF I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS CITY AND WHERE TO SHOVE IT!"  
  
The sleigh took off. Paxton glanced up at Delphi who nodded to him. Then jetted around the room, firing little snowballs before zooming back into the hole it came from. Terry looked at the others. Max glanced around as the walls cracked.  
  
"Everyone out!" Bruce shouted. A Mad dash for the balconies and stairways began. "LOOK OUT!" Bruce roared as a young woman in a skimpy Channel dress with cat ears, tail and mask with gloves staggered near the end of the sleigh's abyss.  
  
Terry spotted the girl and knew at once it was Dana! Craig had made a run for the lifts without noticing that she was trapped, her ankle tangled in the debris of the floor and her body close to falling free...straight into the hole. Suddenly a cord snapped through the air as she fell back and lifted her away.  
  
Terry whirled as he heard something groan behind him. A huge column crashed down...someone swept through the air and pulled him away. "A tip Terry, less pie eating" his saviour grimaced.  
  
He landed on his feet with the hero of the moment.  
  
The boy had black hair with a white triangle that expanded into squiggles of white at the front and a mask that exposed his mouth and hair but covered his throat and the back of his head and neck. His costume was a shade of blue so dark it was virtually indistinguishable from black. He had a thin redwing bird (Like the one in Batman & Robin) across his chest and a set of red gauntlets with black gloves. His knee high boots were laced up with kneepads and he had a bat belt around his waist.  
  
"Your welcome" grinned Sketch.  
  
"Robin?" murmured Terry.  
  
"Got it in one" Sketch said as he clicked his tongue and trigger-fingered at Terry. "Gotta run, I'm not one for public adoration...its only a few days before I'm some pop stars new beau".  
  
He leapt into a flip and landed in a crouch launching from that out the window and disappearing. Terry pulled the giant mistletoe leaves aside, Erika was gone, her pistol left behind.  
  
The silent thought passed through the minds of Bruce, Terry and Selina: Cave  
  
==============  
  
"She's at the sewer works," insisted Terry as he pulled on his belt.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Sketch called as he descended into the cave.  
  
Bruce turned on the boy. "How did you make the costume?" he snapped.  
  
"I made it with the factory program" Selina said. "He designed the gadgets," she added. "Now are we going to business or what?"  
  
"You've put the boy in danger!" Bruce exclaimed.  
  
"I'd have done it without the cool body armour sooner or later" sighed Sketch. "I need to do this Mr---Grandfather. I need to do my penance. Even if it is for a corrupt society"  
  
"We have to get into the sewer works," Terry said to Sketch. "Any thoughts?"  
  
"Underground" Sketch said. "They'd not be expecting us to know about their schematics, they have a way in underground through the sewers. But the Batmobile is too wide for the tunnels"  
  
"I can solve that," Bruce said. He hit a switch. "I'm surprised you're accepting this new Robin," he added to Terry. "I didn't peg you as a team player."  
  
"You can't have Batman without Robin" Terry grinned. "It's like...a sundae without hot fudge and sprinkles."  
  
"Food analogies?" muttered Bruce, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Leave the boy Bruce, they have a psychopathic mogul to dethrone" Selina grimaced.  
  
"Go for it" Bruce said. Terry looked at Selina.  
  
"You Knew" Terry said quietly. "That I was dating her...your apprentice?"  
  
Selina nodded. "She mentioned someone like you, then I saw you together dancing... and all the proof I need was before me...actually the entire kit-and- caboodle was in front of me...oi...I need to stop sounding so old."  
  
Terry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Be careful...she's not who I trained, her sanity has slipped away...you might be able to bring her back."  
  
Terry nodded and walked to the platform as a light clunked on and revealed a thin and sleek boat with a Bat wing at the back and ski's on the underside. A fan was set on the back and there was a glass covering. "The Bat Waterjet" Bruce said. "Great for sewer work..."  
  
The Destined Duo leapt into the Waterjet and shot off into the water below as the launching platform lowered. The engines whirred and they were aimed at what looked like an open sewer great  
  
"Yeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaa" Sketch exclaimed as they rocketed through the waterways and off a small ledge into the sewer system. "I LOVE THIS JOB!"  
  
====================  
  
Paxton and Delphi stood in the control room. "The turbines are at full power Ms Cartland" Stefan reported. "Karl is ready to pull the switch."  
  
"A nice black out to get the juices flowing" smirked Delphi. "And then on to the master plan...in the sewer works we'll be safe as houses while the rest of the city collapses."  
  
"Yes, indeed" chuckled Paxton. "Gotham will be flattened!"  
  
"Karl! Pull the switch! We'll be there in 20 minutes," Delphi snapped into her broach  
  
At the master control room Karl pulled the lever. "Done!" he exclaimed. "Lights out for Gotham! I'm going to secure the area!" A clawed hand slammed into his head and bashed his face off the wall knocking him out. He was tossed into the brackish water by the same hands.  
  
At the control room on the surface Delphi and Paxton headed for the door with the others. Roxanne suddenly shouted. "Something's approaching through the sewers! Fast! It'll reach the main command centre below the water in 4 minutes!"  
  
"Mobilize the soldiers" Paxton snapped. "Set an ambush!"  
  
"Yes sir" Roxanne said as she began giving commands through her com-link.  
  
=======================  
  
"Well this is fun," Sketch said as the soldiers appeared from narrow grates with rifles blazing. "What weapons do we have?"  
  
"Something in shields would be nice" Terry said.  
  
Sketch hit a switch, the glass darkened on the outside and the Waterjet dowered down off its skis. "Well...that was handy..." Sketch muttered. Two blasters snapped from the sides of the Water Jet. "Sarcasm retracted" he said and grabbed the control sticks at his side. "Say hello to my little friend!"  
  
The laser pulses hit the guards knocking them down and away as they sped down the water channel. "Rocket Launcher!" Sketch exclaimed as the cameras locked onto the men holding the long explosives launcher. Terry twisted the controls; the Waterjet swept up swirling on the tunnels walls and onto the roof as the rocket passed under them. A laser blast dispatched the group before they could reload.  
  
The Water jet burst through the planked up tunnel and revealed the massive control room with turbines and all. Terry spun the Waterjet 360 as Sketch fired; the guard's numbers were whittled to a small amount. "This is my stop!" Robin said.  
  
Batman nodded as Robin ejected through the roof and spread his arms, two scythe like wings snapped from his gauntlets and he glided into a landing on a guard. Delphi and Paxton retreated to the elevator as Terry sped into the fray, hurling his batarangs and swinging his fists.  
  
Paxton and Delphi sprinted across the walkway. "Roma! Get down here!" shrieked Delphi into her microphone broach. Her fur-lined cloak fluttering the mogul rushed past the huge access pipes to the gas. "We need to begin now!"  
  
Someone swung out of the shadows and snapped their legs out. Delphi crashed hover the side and plunged off the catwalk into the water below. Paxton was knocked into the gas analysis booth, a large booth with a valve handle on the door. The door slammed.  
  
=====================  
  
"Batman! Trouble!" Robin shouted. "Paxton's trapped in a gas booth...scratch that it's nothing bad!"  
  
"Go get Paxton!" Terry shouted.  
  
Robin pulled a face; flip kicked a guard and jetted upwards. He reached the booth and struggled with the valve handle. "No luck" he groaned.  
  
"Work on it" Bruce said. "Just because Paxton's an evil brat we can't leave him to die"  
  
"We can't?" Selina and Robin said together.  
  
Robin touched the panelling on the outsides of his legs, the scarlet strips parted to reveal a set of batons. He slammed them into the airtight glass. "A Robin's work is never done!"  
  
He hacked away at it.  
  
=====================  
  
Roxanne spun, the fist cracked into her jaw as Terry knocked her away from the controls near the water. She swore in German. "Sorry, I took French" terry said. He tossed her over the control box and kicked a chair at Stefan. "Lights out" he tossed a bat bomb...it burst open and floored him.  
  
Roma dropped from the walkway above his head and kicked him off the steps to the control nest. "Sorry Batman, but this is a private party!"  
  
=================  
  
Robin pulled Paxton through the shattered panel and dragged him to his feet. "Robin! Boy Wonder, you saved me I...you are Robin...right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You saved me and so saved a force of..." Robin shoved him over the walkway into the water. He rose spluttering in the brackish water. "Hey! Save me! Come back!"  
  
"I will! Later---" he shouted. "Much" he added and looked around. The control nest near the water on a stone podium was the site of Roma and Batman taking anger out on each other. With a groan Robin leapt down and flying-tackled Roma.  
  
"NO!" Roma screamed. She swung an electrified baton into his hip and slammed her hand down on a large red button. "Mission accomplished!"  
  
"Hey!" Roma turned and received a jump kick to the face from Robin; she flipped over the control panel and went off the podium, hitting the electrical wires below. Her body gyrated as if it were dancing in the sparks. Then the current shut off.  
  
"She just flooded the old sewer works with the explosive gas they stole" Terry reported reading the screen  
  
"One small spark and everything goes to hell," Robin groaned. "Unless...if I reroute the gas into somewhere else...the turbine room! We can detonate it there with no damage!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Old ventilation system" Robin said. "Give me a few minutes"  
  
"Where's Delphi?" Terry murmured.  
  
====================  
  
Delphi swam frantically down the waterworks into the turbine room. She scrabbled for the ladder out. A whip coiled around her ankle and dragged her backwards into the water. She surfaced and someone grabbed her by the collar of her cloak, lifting her to eye level. "Hey Delphi! We need to take a meeting".  
  
=====================  
  
Terry jetted through the air and landed in the old pipe. He walked through, the sound of splashing and voices from beyond it drawing him forward.  
  
"Whatever it is you want," Delphi said. "I can get it for you with minimum fuss... clothes? Jewels? A large ball of yarn...saucer of milk?"  
  
"Blood Delph, I want your blood"  
  
"I gave at the office..."  
  
"Not what I had in mind"  
  
"Pints?"  
  
"Gallons Delph, Gallons"  
  
Terry jetted from the shadows. "No!" he landed. Erika was barely wearing a costume; the stitches were bursting and torn. Her black and purple hair was sticking out from various patches. "You can't do this"  
  
"Batman here to save the day!" she giggled. "And yes I can"  
  
"Batman! You're saving not just a person but the soul---"  
  
"Shut up" snapped Terry. "You might not be killed but you are going to jail!"  
  
"I am the soul of Gotham!" she gasped.  
  
"The city's getting a transplant," sneered Terry.  
  
"DON'T BE SO NAIVE" hissed Erika. "The laws don't apply to her. When she says jump we ask "out the window" or "off the bridge" and it will happen again!"  
  
Face To Face My lovely foe Mouth to mouth Raining heaven's blows  
  
Erika slashed him across the face. He ducked her kick and slammed a hand into her back. She pulled a taser from the back of her belt and zapped Delphi before shoving her towards a large fuse box with wires attached to it.  
  
"Please Terry, I can't go on like this! You'd never have seen me if I hadn't become Catwoman, but that is no way to feel anything, based on what they hate."  
  
"I liked you when you were picking those papers up in the snow... when you were scared of Dana...you can't change that much. I still see her in you, that peaceful girl that is just a part of who you are now!"  
  
Hand on heart Tic tac toe Under the stars Naked as we flow  
  
She spun at him; he caught her leg and shoved her back. She flipped into a cartwheel and snapped her whip around his neck dragging him down.  
  
Cheek to cheek The bitter sweet Commit your crime in your deadly time  
  
He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. "Stop this, walk away from the killing and mayhem!" she slammed a palm into his face and rolled aside  
  
Commit your crime in your deadly time It's too divine I want to bend I want this bliss but something says I must resist  
  
He blocked her left hook and her right as she brought her knee into his groin, his guard protected him but he was off balance enough for her to shove him against the railings near the water.  
  
Another life Another time We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined Face to face No telling lies The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise  
  
Terry grabbed her as she leapt at him and rolled them along the barrier to pin her over it. "Please...Erika...don't" she leaned in for a kiss...and head butted him spinning him against the railings as he twisted her own taser against her.  
  
You never can win It's the state I'm in This danger thrills and my conflict kills They say follow your heart Follow it through But how can you When you're split in two?  
  
"You can't bring me back I'm too far-gone!" she whimpered as she swiped the taser at him and he shoved it off course into her other arm. "We end this now! Mano a bato a womano a cato!"  
  
And you'll never know You'll never know  
  
One more kiss Before we die Face to face And dream of flying  
  
Erika kicked him in the ribs and he chopped into her neck. She shrieked and hit him with her taser. Behind them Delphi pulled a pistol from her garter, and old revolver with a pearl handle. Six shots from a small but powerful pistol and only two targets.  
  
Who are you? Who am I? Wind in wings Two angels falling To die like this With a last kiss  
  
Erika slashed across Batman's chest, the sparking cyber skin of her costume visible under the destroyed vinyl. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She cracked her whip across his chest.  
  
It's falsehood's flame It's a crying shame Face to face The passions breathe I hate to stay but then I hate to leave  
  
Terry grabbed her and pulled her close. "STOP"  
  
And you'll never know You'll never know...  
  
She shoved away from his body, her whip ready to lash, one hand before her, clutching the taser, targeting him. "I can't! I CAN'T"  
  
"Don't make me fight you, ..." he pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to" she whimpered.  
  
Erika stabbed him in the chest with her claws, he shouted in pain and swatted her aside. She lashed her whip, he grabbed it as it snared him around the neck and dragged her into his fist.  
  
"I LOVE YOU," they roared.  
  
They parted angrily. "You were surrounded by monsters...and you became one" he whispered. "That was a really, really bad move."  
  
"Oh" laughed Erika. "Now you tell me..."  
  
She swiped at him as Delphi checked her bullets. "I've seen the real you, when you let the guard down" terry breathed. "Beautiful and modest, smart and funny and wonderfully rude. I saw it when I kissed you on the cheek, the real Erika, the one that was subdued by her job and boss...you're a force of nature...I love you"  
  
Erika didn't move as he approached. "I love you too," she whispered. "But I can't know peace until she's dead!"  
  
Terry pulled at his mask, removing it. "Let's take her to the police together and then go home...together...just you and me."  
  
Erika pulled on her cowl revealing her hair, inflated into a bizarre perm by the cowl and sweat mixed with hairspray from her previous hairdo. "I can't do it Terry". S he slashed her whip at him. "Please, turn around and fly away...you can't control me! And I can't control myself..." She pulled in close and kissed him as he spoke next.  
  
"You only think that..." he kissed her back passionately, the unmasked pair balanced between their dual sides for a second. Erika pulled back.  
  
"I wish I could believe in the good in the world...other then you Terry. I wish we could live together in the happily ever after, where the evil queen is destroyed and the woodland creatures sing a chorus for me as we dance through a field of flowers. I wish I could live in that world with you Terry...I want to" she slashed him across the cheek. "I JUST COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF"  
  
She swung her taser. He shoved it back at her again, for the third time and she twitched completely. She pressed him against the barrier. "Six lives left...how about a kiss Santee Claus?"  
  
Erika leaned in for a kiss...and stabbed her taser into his body before head butting him backwards.  
  
"Erika Arkham! My lowly secretary!" exclaimed Delphi. "You're Catwoman! You're fired! And... Bruce Wayne's gofer? --- Why the hell are you dressed up as Batman?"  
  
"Because he is Batman you moron!" snarled Catwoman.  
  
"What do I care?" cackled Delphi. "I'm going to kill you both!" She raised the pistol as she spoke, her hand making small circles as if unsure or deciding on where to fire.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself you're not very good at it" Erika said with a dry laugh. Delphi fired at Batman's body, hitting him in the armour-plated throat. He dropped into a pained crouch, gasping for breath. She turned on Erika.  
  
"You killed me. Batman killed me. Roma killed me. Three lives down six left. YOU GOT ENOUGH IN THERE TO FINISH ME OFF! ?"  
  
"Erika" sneered Delphi. "Erika, Erika, Erika"  
  
"That's my name Cartland, don't wear it out or I'll make you buy me a new one" murmured Erika in a daze with a small dark laugh.  
  
She cracked her whip and rushed forwards to perform a jump kick. Two shots rang out and Erika collapsed mid charge clutching her arm. "Four, Five...STILL ALIVE" she snarled as she rose and cracked her whip, and then dropped it, blood streaming down her arm. She gripped a sharp metal bar from the ground.  
  
Two more shots. "Six seven...all good girls go to heaven" she sang. The gun clicked. "Oh...missing a bullet? Well...2-4-6-8 who do we assassinate? Two lives left, I think I'll save one for next Christmas"  
  
She shoved Delphi backwards and stabbed a claw into the fuse box as she plunged the bar through Delphi's stomach. The sparks ignited the gas. Terry dived into the water as the electricity roared, the flames blazed over his head...he surfaced, the debris was all around. He swam to the concrete slab again and climbed out. He rushed to the blazing mound of Debris. A skeletal, blackened hand jutted from the rubble in a tattered red glove with a pistol clutched in the hands...the fingers dropped off.  
  
"Terry! Get out of there!" Selina shouted, tears in her voice.  
  
"She might..." Terry cried as he picked up the stun gun and whip.  
  
"TERRY! NOW" Bruce shouted. With a cry of anguish Terry sped away as more explosions began. He found Robin beating the crap through Stefan and Paxton hung by his Santa coat on a crane hook and chain.  
  
"Let's go!" said Batman as Robin slammed Stefan's face off the control panel and flung him aside. "The police will be here soon"  
  
"Okay" Robin said slowly. He tossed his Redwing projectile (A/N: like a batarang but with a beak and a little more delicate) at Paxton. The small explosive charge shattered the chain and he plunged into the water with a shriek. "I'm done."  
  
===========================================  
  
Terry sat in the café; Christina was playing her farewell performance...the last song Erika had given her. She was leaving for LA. Doing what Erika had said she should do...reach for her dreams. He listened. Chris and Selina sat across from him. Selina had tears in her eyes as she stroked the stray cat.  
  
"She should be here," he said.  
  
"She is, in the song," Selina said.  
  
Let The Rain  
  
The rattle on my window The shining waters flow I toss and turn The nightmares burn I rise from my bed Have to clear my head I run outside into the night And the rain by moonlight  
  
And let the Rain Wash away my Pain It's not an easy thing to bear But I don't stop to care  
  
I'm behind my desk at noon Wishing I'd be under the moon The ice freezes me here I wish it would disappear So I rise and run from this workspace Looking for a painless place I just let the pain go And let the drops glow  
  
And let the Rain Wash away my Pain It's not an easy thing to bear But I don't stop to care  
  
Let it rain---Let it rain Take all my pain—all my pain I need to be ---I need to be Another type--type of me  
  
Its late evening and I'm in a crew I smile and laugh but it's so untrue I want to run from the neon lights The chattering gossip's shark bites I need to find a way To wash it all away Because when morning comes I must be gone Because I just can't keep carrying on  
  
So let the rain Wash away my pain It's not an easy thing to bear But I don't stop to care  
  
So---let the down on me Because I know how soothing it can be Find a place I've never been before And Stand outside for the downpour  
  
Terry looked at Selina...she was crying, Christina was trying to hide her tears as she took a small bow and Chris was wiping his eyes, his empathy sensing the pain. Terry closed his eyes. "Let's go," he whispered.  
  
==============================  
  
Terry laid the flowers on the empty grave of Erika Felicity Arkham. "I forgot to wish you happy Birthday," he said. "Sorry..." he opened the small present in his hands and removed the jewellers box. "For you"  
  
He took the small sliver chain with the tiny diamond pendant out. "Happy Birthday Erika Arkham... wherever you are..." he pressed it deep into the soil around the tombstone that had been freshly turned to dig the stone in. Then he put the rock over the place and kissed the name.  
  
Chris stood behind him with his grandparents. Selina was shattered she'd lost another daughter, Bruce looked at Terry with understanding and Max...she hugged him, Blade and Nelson and even Mel were there for him...the media knew nothing of Erika's identity, she'd been a "Casualty" of an attack on Gotham. Paxton had weaselled his way out of trouble. Saying he'd been kidnapped...and Batman was the publics darling of the dark again. If you could call him that.  
  
"It's not right" Selina whispered.  
  
Chris/Sketch looked at his ring as it began to flicker. "Quick to the batpoles" he whispered hoarsely. "There's some emergency".  
  
"If you don't feel up to it---" Selina began.  
  
"I'm able" Terry said.  
  
================  
  
"The old Batman wouldn't meet in daylight" smirked Barbara. Batman and Robin looked downcast. "I understand...what happened and her secret is safe with me... but I thought you should see this..."  
  
She walked over to the bat signal and pointed. Tied up under the signal was Karl Krauss in his underwear. "He evaded capture," she explained. "And then he turned up here, scratched and his clothes whipped off..."  
  
Terry's eyes widened. "So, the new Robin" mused Barbara.  
  
"I have to go" Terry whispered as he took off. Robin smiled at the Commissioner and jetted away. They sped through the air. "She can't be alive all her lives were gone!"  
  
"Ehhhh"  
  
Batman glanced at Robin and landed on a roof. "What?"  
  
Robin sighed and sat down on the ledge. "I replayed your camera info from that night. The bullets hit her in no lethal places and one missed...she had five left."  
  
Terry gasped. "I have to find her!"  
  
"Don't" Chris put his hand on Terry's shoulder. "I doubt anyone could survive that... she's gone and you loved her and it's not right but you have to face it, if she wanted to find you she could...and probably would, but she hasn't, she can't. She's gone."  
  
Terry stiffened, clenching his fists...then relaxed and sobbed. "She shouldn't be dead"  
  
"She was your love" nodded Chris. "Your time together was short and unfairly so, you were hit by love like a lightening bolt...I wish I could be that lucky, tis better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all."  
  
"He's right" Selina said. "Erika did love you, she said it and I know she meant it"  
  
"You have to face loss," Bruce added. "And you'll always have your time together."  
  
Terry turned to Chris and nodded. Chris smiled then frowned over Terry's shoulder. "Stray Cat" he said. Terry looked at the black cat as it brushed off his legs. He picked it up and held it close. "How did it get up this high?"  
  
"Who knows Chris" Terry mumbled. "But it's here..."  
  
======================  
  
"Gotham train station! All aboard to Oasisburg!" the voice reported over the speakers. The young woman in the wide hat and long trench coat stood by her large case. The muscular man sidled up to her as she adjusted her sunglasses.  
  
"Want a hand?" he asked.  
  
"No thank you" she said.  
  
"Sure you do" he struggled to lift the case. She gripped the case with both hands and easily lifted it from his hands.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks" she strolled towards the train and climbed on.  
  
"Are you okay?" the old woman across from her asked as she looked longingly out the window. She had nut-brown skin and silvery hair pulled back, she knitted.  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
"Visiting family?" the woman with the purring voice asked.  
  
"In a way...yes" she said. "There was a death in the family."  
  
"I'll bet you'll be happy to see family"  
  
"I don't have any, I'm alone" the girl said.  
  
"Not even a boyfriend?"  
  
The young woman looked up at the bat mobile as it passed overhead. "It fell apart, but I left him with a parting gift..." she sobbed. The woman handed her a handkerchief and returned to knitting.  
  
"It's never that bad" the woman said. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
The woman smiled. "You can stay with me dear, everyone needs someone."  
  
"Thank you...I'm Erika...Erika Arkham".  
  
The woman smiled. "You may call me Kitka. Everyone does...are you all right?"  
  
"I will be" smiled Erika sadly as the train pulled out of the station and left the city behind once and for all.  
  
========================  
  
THE END:  
  
And so it ends (shoots the leader of the conga line). If I moved anyone to tears please tell me (though I'm not a good writer, so I doubt I would.) The song for the fight was by "Siouxsie and The Banshees" and called "Face To Face"; it's the theme song (a catatonic mix of it) they released way back when. You can hear it at the ball scene in batman Returns and at the end of the credits. Let the Rain is something I put together.  
  
Hope you enjoyed, Face-Off is next with another of my favourite villains: Two-Face but in the guise of a psychotic mutant ex-actor called Masque. Yes I am strange. His partner in that tale will be Iola the Incredible a magician based on Zelda the Magnificent from the old live action series (check out for proof).  
  
TTFN everyone. For now. Imaginary cookies to anyone who can guess who the old woman on the train is based on. 


	13. A taste of things to come

TEASER FOR: BATMAN, FACE-OFF  
  
This is a snippit from my next Batman Beyond Fic. Any thoughts? If you'd prefer a different villain I'll fire up that one. I have each major villain paired with one from some old episode or once off. Like Marsha Queen of Diamonds, the Minstrel, Zelda the Magnificent etc, etc.  
  
In this teaser we meet the villain Masque. And Veronica, the Bat-chick for this fic, a potential love interest who is a journalist intern for the papers. Ciao for now.  
  
Chapter 1: YET TO BE NAMED  
  
The chopper flew overhead, on white and one black blade spinning silently. In the stealth chopper Masque stood. Dressed in a suit that was black with gold cuffs and lapels on one side and a white suit with silver on the other side. He pulled a fingerless black glove onto his white side and similar white glove onto the black side. He wore a Sun-and-Moon mask The Sun smiling, the moon sad and the eyes glaring through startlingly sharp. The left eye was green and the right eye was blue.  
  
"Okay everybody we all know our roles" he called to the others in the chopper. "So lets get two-faced!" With a psychotic cackled he leapt out of the chopper that was painted black and white, a parachute opened and he glided, with his gang in toe, towards the large statue a motorway was built around. "We all wear masks folks, every last on of us. Unfortunately I'm forced to wear mine because it's not PC to be TCP...that's Totally and Completely Psychotic for those of you home schooled". He flashed a grin beneath his twisted mask's face. "HEY I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM UP HERE!! ANYONE GOT A FIRE BOMB?" he launched into another crazed laugh as he stabbed a piton into the statues forehead and descended spraying black pain from his cans as others sprayed white on the other side.  
  
"This'll get their attention," grinned Masque in a calm voice before switching to the maniacal snarl. "OKAY BOYS AND GIRLS...HELL, LET'S BE PC AND SAY PEOPLE! WE HAVE A DIARRHOEIC DUO TO DISMEMBER-so make sure you all brought safety goggles".  
  
They descended the front of the statue. Hopping down over the giant's body to land on the roof of the nearest building. It was an art museum. Slipping inside the Masque gang fired their weapons and grabbed hostages.  
  
======================  
  
Selina and Bruce sat at the computer. "Masque" Selina said coolly. "He's at the Vreeland Memorial art gallery. I'll call the boys in"  
  
"Good idea" Bruce said. "I doubt the authorities can handle him again."  
  
"They couldn't the first time," sighed Selina.  
  
"I know, but I'm trying to be positive"  
  
=========================  
  
Chris was in the bookstore. His silver ring with the ruby in it flickered and caught his attention. "Oi, can't I have one outing that doesn't in the punishment of criminals? I have to start school next week!"  
  
He grabbed the book entitled "My Life As A Bird" by Oswald Cobblepot and paid for it at the desk, then sprinted out of the shop.  
  
============================  
  
"In 2004 Harvey Dent had surgery and became an upstanding citizen again after this face and the brain damage were repaired" Matt recited. "He has retired to Cleveland to run a small law firm with his wife Fiona who is a lawyer too. His son Jared disappeared...ummm..."  
  
"We're set on two-face I think" Mary said from the kitchen. "You'll win full marks for this presentation on past villains of Gotham Matt."  
  
"Definitely" Terry said with a smile.  
  
His watch started to bleep. "Mr Wayne's paged me, I have to go"  
  
"Call me if you'll be back late" his mother called after him as he rushed out the door.  
  
=========================  
  
"Masque?" Chris asked.  
  
"Masque" nodded Terry.  
  
They entered the cave. "Masque's just made an attack on the Vreeland Memorial Art Gallery" Selina said. "And he's got hostages. The security staff were the only ones there, but there was five of them"  
  
"To the Batpoles Batman" intoned Chris removing his red sunglasses with a grin. The pair walked over to the cases and pulled them open. The Batmobile surfaced and beside it the Redwing cycle. The Redwing cycle was long and low on the ground with a red opaque glass over the seat that the rider needed to lie into to ride with the glass over it.  
  
"It's the car, chicks love the car" smirked Terry.  
  
"I want a car," Chris said.  
  
"We've been through this" Selina sighed. "You're too young and when we actually did let you drive the Batmobile you crashed it through a large neon sign"  
  
"Well at least it wasn't a curb," muttered Chris.  
  
He climbed on the bike and revved it up. "Don't wait up" he called.  
  
"No stupid risks" shouted Selina. "Unless they're stylish and daring, no risks!"  
  
"Sure lot's of stupid risks!" shouted Chris as he shot off the platform, the wheels of the bike snapped up and a rocket fired. He sped off on the hover bike. Terry sighed and leapt into the Batmobile. He shot off after his partner.  
  
"They grow up so fast" sniffed Selina dramatically. "One minute they're fighting the psychotic son of a nutcase in goggles...the next they're saving the city!"  
  
"Selina" warned Bruce.  
  
"Oh. Pull up the plans to the building and call Babs" she muttered. "She should talk to the boys. We don't have access to police files like you used to we have to co-op with her a little differently."  
  
With a sigh Bruce turned to the computer.  
  
============================  
  
"Veronica Dominium" the tanned young woman said. "Gotham Times. Commissioner what is going on inside the gallery? Are the hostages in grave danger?"  
  
The Commissioner looked at the young woman cynically. "Aren't you a bit young for the Times?" she muttered.  
  
"Intern" the girl sighed. "And freelance"  
  
"Go home kid"  
  
Before Veronica could retort the Batmobile descended and the Redwing Cycle pulled up. "Batman and Robin!" gasped Veronica. "Wow!"  
  
The Dark Duo rushed to the Commissioners side. "Masque, right?" Robin asked.  
  
"Got it in one kid" Barbara said. "He's taken the security personnel hostage up there after he defaced the monument nearby. The gallery occupies three floors and has an art collection valued to a maximum of two million for certain pieces".  
  
"Abanda in Repose by Hielle" Robin said. "Made by the artist in 1889, didn't become famous for a hundred years. The Abanda in Repose painting is worth-based on the highest known bid-two million four hundred and twenty eight thousand dollars and twenty three cents."  
  
"Clever kid" Barbara said as she handed the folder to them. "Masque's file. His real name is Wade Masters. He started a child star and up until last year one of the most talented young actors in support of Stars in Politics, he raised money for overseas aide and so forth. Then there was an accident that damaged both sides of his brain just enough to make him the next generation Harvey Dent. He flips a coin like Two Face even. His Gang the Duet Desperados are all mildly insane at the very least. Be careful, he never removes his mask but whatever happened to his face... he takes it personally if you touch the mask."  
  
"Keeping it in mind" nodded Robin. "Shall we?"  
  
"Up, up and Away" nodded Terry.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED---- 


End file.
